Winter Magic
by pandora2409
Summary: A DOATEC Winter Ball. All the characters of Dead or Alive in a party in the Swiss mountains. A lot can happen in just one party. KasumixRyu and HitomixHayate. Please review. More chapters to come. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything of Dead or Alive. Please review and enjoy. More chapters to come.

Winter Magic

Chapter 1

You have been cordially invited,

to the DOATEC Winter Wonderland Ball.

Come and enjoy drinks and dinner with your favorite

competitors and friends. Please dress up accordingly

to a winter ball party. This is the first

annual ball for DOATEC so we encourage

you to come and enjoy a relaxing time in the Swiss mountains.

Please R.S.V.P. by December 15. Thank you and we hope you can come.

Kasumi's Room

As snow fell softy outside on the Swiss mountain side, Kasumi could not decide why she had come the DOATEC Ball. She really did want to see all of her friends from DOA tournament but she was nervous to see Ayane because their sisterly bond still was not were Kasumi wanted. She felt as is Ayane still hated her but she was here now even though this party was also suspicious as well. Why would DOATEC pay for all of the people coming to the party and for their tickets as well as this grand mansion? Who else was going to be there? Why did they not tell them who was coming?

But the questions that were burning her heart were; Is Hayate going to come? Was Ryu going to be there? _Why are you asking about Ryu_, Kasumi she thought to herself, _it is never going to amount to anything, he was just keeping his promise to Hayate to protect me and now that nobody has seen anybody in months and I can defend myself, there is nothing left for him to do. And besides this is not his type of thing._ Ugh _why am I here_ Kasumi thought…

Ryu's Room

Ryu looked outside at the snow_. What the hell am I doing here_ he thought as he took out his black suit for the party. _This is not my type of event; I should be training and taking take of my Curio Shop._ Actually he thought hard…._I should be looking for Kasumi._ Thoughts of Kasumi consumed his mind; her soft touch, her caring manner, her independence, "ugh stop it Ryu" he said out loud. _If I should look for her it should be to protect her as I promised Hayate and not for my own feelings for her, it only brings trouble for her and me_. _Anyways_ he tried to convince himself _she is not the type to go to stupid parties like this. This is Helena and Le Fang's thing not Kasumi's….hopefully._ He decided that even if she was there, he would ignore her because being with her he would have to be like moving mountains and he could not bear hurting her. Well time to get ready for this mysterious party.

Hitomi's Room

She should have been getting ready seeing as the party was in one hour however Hitomi could not move from the window consumed by different thoughts. How DOATEC got everybody together for this party and what was their real intentions? Ugh _I don't even want to get ready for this she thought I don't want to put on a fake smile and go out there and be civil._ She did miss her friends like Kasumi, Helena, Le Fang, Tina and Kokoro but she was distraught with her memories of Hayate. She had not seen him in almost one year and even when she had he had been fighting, busy and with Ayane.

Hitomi took a deep breath and sighed…oh Hayate, it was truly pointless to think of him because she knew Ayane loved him and she did not know what he felt but then Ayane and Hayate are always together so by this point they were probably involved together for a long time. She had honestly come to the party because she missed her friends but she did not want to see Hayate because she knew her feelings would resurface and he would not care because he would have Ayane on his arm. Hitomi began to get ready as the party was getting closer with each minute that went by.

Hayate's Room

The DOATEC Winter Ball, what a joke Hayate thought what was their plan? I know they have a plan in order because they would not ask us to come here in the middle of the woods in Switzerland for a party. "Who else has come here" he said out loud, besides Ryu and Ayane which he knew where here already…. Is Kasumi here?

"She is probably not here" Ayane said as she walked in wearing a purple and black halter dress as if she had read his mind. Since the last DOA tournament Hayate had barely spoken to anybody including Ayane but he was astonished how she could clean up.

"I don't know what I would say to her if she was here" he said to Ayane, "you look nice by the way"

"Well, thank you and I don't think I saw her when I made my round in this mansion, don't worry" Ayane said as she placed her hand on his arm.

"I think we should go, we are going to be late" Hayate said unmoved by her touch.

_Why does he reject me _Ayane thought worried because she had seen Hitomi earlier. Tonight is the night that Hayate and I make our relationship official she thought to herself, I will not let her take him from me. They walked down to the ball room in silence…


	2. Chapter 2: Burning Encounters

Chapter 2: Burning Encounters

Downstairs everybody was arriving one by one as they were getting surprised to see everybody after a long time of separation. Ayane, Hayate and Ryu made their way down to the party and were truly surprised to see every member of DOA tournament was there except for Kasumi and Hitomi.

"See, I told you she would not be here" Ayane whispered in Hayate's ear. He nodded but was a little disappointed because he did want to see his little sister after that long time.

Ryu's heart sank when he saw everybody but Kasumi but _it's a good thing_ he thought to himself. Jan Lee approached Ryu and greeted him with a warm welcome.

"Where have you been, Ryu" Jan Lee said "long time no see"

"I know" Ryu said "What have you been up to?"

"You know the usual, training"

"Yeah, I feel you" Ryu claimed "Same with me. So how's Lei Fang?"

"How is Kasumi?" Jan Lee said

"What?" Ryu was caught off guard with his question, "why would I know?"

"Exactly, why would I know how Lei Fang is? I am joking, calm down "Jan Lee said as he noticed Ryu tense up in the mention of Kasumi. "Well she look pretty good in that yellow dress right, she finally looks like a girly girl, hahaha" Jan Lee laughed.

"Yeah why don't you go and ask her to dance" Ryu told Jan Lee.

"You know what I will, nice talking to you" Jan lee responded

"Same here" Ryu answered.

Ryu was surprised by Hayate's appearance next to him all of a sudden.

"What did he say about Kasumi?" Hayate asked

"Nothing interesting. Just asked why she is not here, that's all" Ryu answered

"Okay keep a close eye for her" Hayate said as he walked away and Ryu nodded in response.

As Ryu drank a Whisky double he was still trying to figure out why this party was happening and why Kasumi and Hitomi were the only one's not here. As everybody danced around him Ryu sat somberly at the bar. The grand hall felt hollow to him even though it was filled with people and intense decorations, he felt an absence he could not explain and he got the same mood from Hayate as he was dancing with Ayane. Ayane looked perfectly content in Hayate's arms but Hayate seemed distracted by his thoughts. Was he thinking about Hitomi? Nobody knew, he was the hardest person to read.

Hayate danced round the floor with Ayane feeling empty, which was the feeling that had consumed his body ever since he last saw Hitomi at the tournament. Even there he had tried to avoid her so he came across as cold and unwelcoming to her, he would not be surprised to find out that she was with another man now. And he was suddenly consumed by the thought of wanting to kill the man she was with; if she had a man which he knew would be better but secretly did not want it to be true.

All of a sudden Hayate felt his breath quicken and his heart skipped a beat when he looked at the stair case and saw Hitomi coming down the stairs dressed in a navy dress and her beautiful hair done up with loose curls coming down on her face looking more beautiful that he ever remembered. Hayate did not want anybody to see his reaction so he kept dancing as is nothing had happened.

Hitomi's breath caught when she noticed Hayate dancing with Ayane. She felt light headed but she would not let it ruin her night with her friends.

"Oh my goodness Hitomi" Helena and Kokoro approached her and greeted their friend, "You look beautiful and where have you been missy" Helena demanded.

"Helena, Kokoro, hi girls." Hitomi responded, "Thanks, but this dress is nothing special and honestly I just came here to see you guys because I missed you girls"

"Oh honey, I missed you to" Helena said sympathetically.

"Me too, so how are you? Really?" Kokoro asked.

Hitomi thought hard about how to answer because she knew that if she started talking about Hayate she would get emotional and she did not want to make a scene.

"Oh don't cry" Helena said as she saw Hitomi tearing up in the corner of her eyes, "We know you miss him and it's hard to forget him but it's for the best. He does not deserve you" Helena finished as she hugged Hitomi. Hitomi returned the warm embrace but could not hold it in anymore.

"I know I should not think about him but it's really hard. Every day I try and put on a smile because my father is still not well and I don't want him to see my upset because I feel like he knows why I am upset and I don't want to seem weak in front of him." Hitomi was starting to speak fast and short of breath as she fought the tears that were coming, "and when we were at the last DOA tournament he ignored me like I was the plague when before he acted like we would be together forever. If he wants to be with Ayane then why doesn't he just tell me so at least I won't have a glimpse of hope left in me for us" Hitomi said as a single tear fell on her cheek and at that moment she was glad that they were talking at a table away from everybody.

"Oh sweetie" Kokoro said sympathetically, "I know you want to be strong for your dad but sometimes you have to think about yourself, if you don't express your emotions to somebody you are going to get sick yourself."

"I know but it's just hard because I don't want to be upset over him" Hitomi claimed.

"Ugh, I never liked Hayate, he has stung you along the whole time" Helena expressed.

"Speaking of Hayate and Ayane" Kokoro said, "where's Kasumi"?

"Did someone say my name" Kasumi said, "Hi girls"

"Ahhh, oh my God" Helena said embracing her and causing some people around to stare at them. Hitomi quickly dried her tear away and get up to hug Kasumi. After they all said hello they sat down and started to talk.

"Hitomi, what is the matter?" Kasumi concernedly asked her friend, "Don't thing I did not see you upset and crying"

"You know the usual, boys" Hitomi laughed joking of the subject.

"I know you are talking about Hayate and don't worry I am never on to defend after the things he did to me for leaving the clan but even though this sounds bad because he is my brother and I will always love him, you honestly don't deserve this sort of treatment" Kasumi reassured Hitomi.

"You are to kind but please let's forget about it, I feel like we are only talking about me" Hitomi said, "what is happening with you and Ryu, Kasumi?"

Ryu's night was not getting any better whisky after whisky, it just seemed hollower and he was debating leaving when he saw her vibrant red hair. Kasumi came down the grand stair case looking prettier that he ever remembered. When he saw her in her form fitting black lacy dress his chest felt like it was on fire, he felt like he was burning up. _Stop it_ he thought, _this is not right_ but he could not help it. He wanted to ask her to dance because he wanted to talk to her but he knew it was a bad idea. What to do? he thought. He looked over at Hayate and he had stopped dancing and was pretending to socialize but he could see that Hayate kept looking over at the girls table but it was not because his sister had just arrived but because Hitomi was there.

Hayate felt ripped apart. As he was talking to Leon and Jan Lee he was watching Hitomi closely and she seemed fine as she was talking but he could see the hurt soul in her eyes. Then mid way through his sentence he looked over and saw Hitomi's eye dropped one single tear and he made a step forward towards her. He wanted to go and hold her, tell her how sorry he was, tell her that he loved her but his feet would not move. Why had he avoided her for so long? _I am a coward_ he thought to himself_. I ignored her because I was scared I did not want to get hurt or for her to get hurt either_ but noticing her hurt expression he was questioning his decision even more.

Kasumi thought long and hard at the question that was asked to her about Ryu.

"I honestly don't know what is going on. I have not seen him for months and I don't know how he feels about me. He never did express that to me and it's not like I told him either but because my brother asked him to take care of me I don't know if I am just a personal job to him or something else." Kasumi claimed to her friends who listened to her closely. "I do love him though" she continued, "He is caring even though he seems cold to most people but while that is all great I cannot just wait for him all my life. It's just frustrating because I don't know what is going through his mind ever." she finished.

"If I was you" Hitomi said, "I would ask him once and for all because he is just going to keep dragging you along all your life because of what can be"

"Yeah I know what you mean because I also don't want to never tell him because -" Kasumi was cut off.

"I am sorry for the disturbance" Ryu stood over her, "Kasumi would you like to dance with me?"

"It's quite alright" Kasumi said, "girls I will be back soon".

Ryu lead Kasumi into the dance floor by her hand and he felt like her hand in his was a perfect fit while at the same time, he felt like his hand was on fire by her touch.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The Truth between Friends

When they reached the dance floor the DJ started to play Here Without You by Three Doors Down. Perfect both Kasumi and Ryu thought. They started to dance in silence both thinking about what to say to each other.

"So where have you been all this time?" Ryu broke the silence.

"I could ask you the same" Kasumi responded "but if you must know I have been finishing up school. I want to make something of my diploma. I am done with this old tradition, I am done running and begging for forgiveness" she finished confidently. He looked down at a very changed Kasumi. She looked up at him with her beautiful big eyes and asked, "What? Am I being too harsh?"

"No" he answered "You are right the only reason you left was for Hayate and he has been chasing you down ever since. I just can't believe how much you have changed."

"In what way" she said smiling at him. He could not resist her anymore. Her smile was worth a million words. He did not know what to respond to her.

"I don't know" he said, "I guess you seem more confident and grown up"

"Well I was not going to stay your best friends little sister forever" she said jokingly "So how are you doing, did you meet anybody special?" She did not know why she asked that last question but she guessed that she did want to see and test him about them. He was caught off guard with her questions but he knew what response would be best.

"I have been well, you know with the Curio Shop and all. As for somebody I have met somebody" he said "She works at the curio shop with me but she is really great for me at this time"

"I see" Kasumi answered, "Well I am happy for you Ryu" she finished. Another woman she asked herself. There was no point in thinking about him she thought, I was right all along but she could not help but feel a stab in her heart when he was telling her about his new woman. The song ended and Kasumi looked up at Ryu and she stood on her tip toes and kissed Ryu on the cheek and she felt like her lips were on fire. "I really am happy for you" she said and walked away and left him alone in the middle of the dance floor.

Kasumi could not take it anymore. How stupid had she been, thinking about him all this time…wasting her time when he was in the arms of another woman. She needed to escape; she just needed to get out of there. She walked rapidly but calmly away from Ryu because she did not want him to see her agony. Kasumi opened the door to an outside balcony and even though the snow had stopped it was still freezing and the gust of wind hit her like a bullet. She shivered but it felt relieving for her after that heated talk with Ryu.

"A beautiful lady such as your self should not be freezing out here in the cold" an unfamiliar voice said as he placed a jacket around Kasumi.

"I am sorry for being rude but do I know you?" Kasumi asked in surprise.

"I don't think so" the tall handsome man replied to her "I am Henry, Helena's cousin" the stranger finished.

"Oh, well a pleasure to meet you Henry" Kasumi said, "thank you for the jacket but I am going back inside now"

"Well then let me escort you inside" Henry followed behind her.

"Thank you; please if there is anything I can do to repay your kindness let me know" Kasumi told Henry.

"Since you are offering; how about a dance?" Henry asked. Kasumi really did not feel like being polite right now but what should she do. Better a dance than something else she told herself.

"Sure, why not" Kasumi responded. They made their way to the dance floor.

Hayate was sitting by the bar now drinking Vodka and contemplating what he should do about Hitomi. Should he ask her to dance or just ignore her as he had been because of his cowardness in the past? Hum and I called myself a ninja he thought. Then either Hayate had not been paying attention or Ryu had really appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello, Hayate" he said as he ordered a double whisky.

"Mad much?" Hayate said "Whisky, you never drink that unless it something serious so what happen?"

"You are one to talk" Rye said looking down at Hayate's Vodka filled glass, "which on is that?"

"Just my third" Hayate claimed looking out into the dance floor "Ohhhh, I see now, its Kasumi right?"

"I don't know what you are talking about" Rye lied.

"Well I am talking about Kasumi dancing with that scumbag Henry, who's hand is going way to low in the back" Hayate said. Rye's head snapped towards the dance floor and he noticed Henry was a little too close for comfort dancing with Kasumi.

"Why would that bother me?" Rye asked knowing that inside he wanted to kill Henry at this moment.

"Listen" Hayate said taking another gulp of his Vodka, "You may be a super ninja but you can't hide it from me. I know you love Kasumi and I have known since we where kids and if you want to be with her I suggest you stop making up women you have meet at the Curio Shop and go tell her" he finished.

"Ohh, it's all fine when you tell other people to do something but you never take your own advice" Rye said angrily because hearing his feelings said out loud made him feel weak.

"What are you talking about?" Hayate asked confused.

"You are going to act like you don't know what I am talking about. Well if you must know I am talking about Hitomi and how you were completely different when we found you after you disappeared and you were not different because you where away but because of her. You may also be a ninja but everybody can tell you are tense whenever she is around and you try so hard to ignore and her and act like it does not bother you" Rye kept going, "Also two pieces of advice for you, if you love Hitomi so much don't dance around with Ayane like her presence does not bother you and lastly if you knew that I loved your sister then I suggest you tell your clan and Ayane to stop chasing her around the world because one of these days I might fight back for her"

Rye put his drink down and walked away; he was so surprised with himself. He had never talked to his friend like that but he had gotten to a boiling point when he could not take him being somber and yelling at people because he forced himself not to miss Hitomi for all that time. This party was just as he expected; pointless. He should have never come; it had just made things more complicated. He stepped outside for some fresh air.

Hitomi and Helena were talking about what had happen since the last tournament when Helena's soft voice was interrupted by Rye's voice. They both turned towards the bar and noticed Hayate and Rye in a discussion. They both looked at each other in astonishment especially when Rye was raising his voice as Hayate. They had always been the best of friends and to see Rye raise his voice was very surprising to say the least.

"I wonder what they are fighting about" Hitomi told Helena.

"Let's try and listen" Helena said, just as interested as Hitomi. After about two minutes of them talking Rye put his drink down and walked right past Hitomi and Helena.

"Wow, that was intense" Helena said "All I made out was Ayane, love, your sister and your name" she told Hitomi.

"What? No you probably heard wrong. They are probably just fighting about Kasumi's sentence and how Ayane is trying to kill but whatever it was, that was crazy. Hitomi finished.

"Yeah maybe you are right" Helena responded. Kasumi was walking towards the table when the man who had taken DOATEC over now appeared at the top of the stairs of the grand hall.

"Welcome all" he said "I am very glad to see you all made it safely considering all the snow however because of the snow, I think it is best you all stay here until it clears up because it has begun to fall once again and our planes cannot function in such weather. All of the staff is here at your service for whatever it is that you need so please ask. The party will be over shortly so you can make your way into your rooms at anytime you wish. Once again thank you for coming, it mean a lot to us all. Goodnight everybody" he finished and left. Everybody was a little confused but everybody was making their way to their room now. Kasumi made her way back to her table where her friends where waiting.

"Hey" she said "we have to talk"

"Ohh do we have to talk" Kokoro said "Let's go girls" All the girls made their way up to their rooms to talk in private. Hayate was left alone being the last one to leave the grand hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Plans

Helena's room was grandly decorated with gold and red embellishments on the curtains and her bed. Kasumi noticed that Helena's room was much grander than any of the rest. Helena and Hitomi were sitting on the bed while Kasumi was lounging on the grand couch across from them.

"Where is Kokoro" Helena said, "I am dying to hear what happen" just when she finished Kokoro came busing through the door.

"Hello girls" Kokoro said "This party turned out to be a much needed break and I found out some juicy details"

"Before you tell us your stories" Hitomi said "Kasumi what happen with Ryu?"

"You know, there really is not a lot to say. I have been wasting my time thinking about him and thinking about a possible us when he has had a woman all along." Kasumi told her friends.

"What?" Helena yelled out in disbelief "Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure, considering he told me himself when we were dancing. I asked him just incase and he said there is somebody he has met that works at the Curio Shop" Kasumi said.

"I cannot believe it" Hitomi said in disbelief.

"Yeah, me either. That's why I am soo mad at myself for thinking that we had a chance. Why would I ever think that? He had all this time to say something and he did not so why did I think he would say something now?" Kasumi said desperately as she began to tear up. "It's so frustrating" she continued, "because I love him but clearly the feeling is not mutual"

"Its okay, don't cry" Hitomi said as she walked over to Kasumi and gave her a hug to make her feel better.

"Yeah" Helena joined in, "it's his loss anyways"

"Listen, I don't know about any woman at his Curio Shop but I can tell you that the fight you all saw between Hayate and Ryu was because of you, Kasumi" Kokoro confidently said.

"What are you talking about?" Kasumi said as she looked up at Kokoro, her eyes filled with tear and starting to turn red.

"Well, I was at the bar getting a drink when I heard Rye and Hayate talking at the other end of the bar. The only thing I made out from where I was standing was when Hayate told Ryu to go talk to her. But who this her was I don't know" Kokoro took a breather "Then they said something to each other and Ryu exploded on Hayate. Rye mentioning how much he has changed since he came back from DOA and it was because of Hitomi. Also how he always pretends that Hitomi does not exist and the last thing I made out was something about Ayane and your banishment Kasumi" Kokoro finished. All three of her friends' jaws were on the ground. They could not believe what she was saying.

"Well, just because he has changed since the last DOA because of me does not mean, he has changed for the best and besides they keep talking about Ayane and Kasumi's banishment so I don't think I am a big deal" Hitomi told her friends.

"Is it the issue of you not wanting to be a big deal or be part of his life? Helena questioned Hitomi.

"I just don't want to ever feel like this again" Hitomi said "It hurts everyday that I see him or that I see him with Ayane"

"You know what we need" Helena said "Men that can come up to us and tell us how the truly feel, or in other words real men. Gosh I am so done with this play on words and he said she said, ugh"

"Yeah" Kasumi said "tell me about it. I just want to escape from all this DOA crap and everything that comes with it. I want to make my own life and stop running from this stupid banishment. At this point, as much as it pains me, I never want to go back to my village if it means that I am going to keep running my whole life"

"I hear you. I am so frustrated with this whole DOATEC situation that I just wanna start fresh somewhere new were nobody knows me or who my family is nor do I want expectations. I just wish I could leave it all behind." Helena honestly said to her friends.

"Honestly, why don't we just go?" Kokoro asked her friends "After this party or event is over, let's get an apartment together in America somewhere and finally leave this all behind. Think of this party as a farewell to DOA and our old life"

"You know what" Helena said, "We should. I have a cousin in Boston Mass and I think it would be the best city for us to start something new. He can get us paper work for us. Also I did not wanna tell this to anybody but you girls are like my family I will tell you. My father left me an apartment in Boston because he wanted me to have that option to escape if I ever needed it. He was not stupid. He knew that one day it would not be safe or good for me to stay here." Helena finished.

"That sounds pretty wonderful right now" Hitomi said "But we will all have to think about it because it is a big adjustment"

"Yes, she is right. And by the way who is your cousin, Henry?" Kasumi asked.

"Ugh, I cannot stand him" Helena expressed, "He is one of those cousin's that nobody really included when we where little but now he is all grown up and has his father's inheritance and thinks he is hot. He is soo obnoxious"

"Yeah I met him down stairs at the party" Kasumi said with displeasure.

"Well, I think I am going to get going because I am really tired" Hitomi said looking at the clock which turned the hand to read 11:30 pm.

"Yeah, we have all had enough for one night" Kokoro said.

"Okay well since we don't know what is going on with this weather I guess I will see you all at breakfast tomorrow" Helena said.

"Goodnight" they all said to each other as they all walked to their rooms.

Ryu was walking to his room to get some sleep when he heard steps down the corridor. He peered around the corner and noticed Kasumi going into her room. She looked up at him for a quick moment then she looked down as she went into her room quickly. His heart dropped when he noticed that her eyes were red and still a bit teary. His heart told him to go into her room and hold her tight but his head and reasoning said go to your room and avoid trouble. _Just go and make sure she is okay_ he told himself. _What is wrong with you_ he asked himself if this was the old me I would protect her but that's why he stayed away to protect her from himself. _She will find a better man, one that deserves her_ he told himself as he entered his room.

Hayate was lying down in bed not able to sleep. Why could he not stop thinking about her? She was perfect in every way; her smile, her way of making you feel cheery whatever your day was like, her strength. He could not stop; he stood up and walked around his room. His head was filled with thoughts of Hitomi. _Why can't I tell her how I truly feel, what is wrong with me_ he asked himself. As harsh as Ryu's words were, he was right: giving advice came much easier to Hayate than actually taking his own advice. _Maybe a nice glass of milk will help_ he said as he walked out of his room and downstairs towards the kitchen in darkness.

_Why can't I sleep_ Hitomi thought to herself as she walked around the mansion feeling lost. What had Ryu meant when he told Hayate that he was all changed after he met her? He probably meant that he was different in a bad way she thought, and then Helena's words come out at her. Did she want it to be bad so she would not have to deal with the possibility of something else? She was right not to want something else. She could not be strong enough to go through that whole thing again with him. Seeing him one day and sharing special moments then the next thing she knew he was with Ayane 24/7. She hoped that what she and the girls had talked about could come true one day. A brand new life sounded really good about now, far away from people she did not want to see anymore. Even though she got the feeling that she would still miss him terribly just as she had these last couple months. She finally finished her walk in the kitchen where she opened the fridge to get some milk.

Hayate walked into the kitchen and froze. He noticed the fridge was open and Hitomi was standing there with the door wide open trying to decide what to take. She had not noticed he had walked in because it was still significantly dark in the kitchen. Hayate could not make any words out. She was wearing a red tank top, very black shorts and knee high socks. Hayate took a deep breath and walked forward.


	5. Chapter 5: Confrontations

Chapter 5: Confrontations

"Hello, Hitomi" he said as his voice broke. Hitomi jumped back, startled by his presence next to her.

"You scared me" she said "but hello. What are you doing still up?" she asked feeling breathless next to him. She felt so small next to him and his muscular physic.

"I could ask you the same" he said

"Well I could not sleep. It's weird being here in the middle of nowhere with no way out" she responded.

"Me either" he said as he grabbed the milk out of the fridge and poured some in a cup and placed it in the microwave "So how is your father doing?" he asked her.

"As well as can be expected, I guess but not too well. As usual though trying to be strong for everybody especially me" she told him trying to hold back tears as she spoke of her father. _Stop being a baby _she told herself,_ he can probably see right through your façade._

"I am sorry to hear that" he said, "But don't worry he is a strong man, he will make it through anything. What have you been up to?" he asked trying to keep talking and not focus on the fact that his mind was being taken over by her sweet scent.

"Thanks. As for me, nothing much. Since my dad got sick it pretty much been trying to make the load easier around the house and easier on him and my mother. What about you? I feel like I have not seen you in forever" Hitomi asked him.

"Well you know, I have been busy trying to train more and keep the clan in order while trying to deal with the Kasumi problem" he answered.

"There is no Kasumi problem" she responded angrily, "she is pursued when they only reason she left was to find you and everybody welcomed you with open arms"

"It's not as simple as you make it sound" he said looking away from her.

"It's very easy, you try and make it seem hard so that people don't judge you on the decisions you have made concerning her" Hitomi told him confidently. He was stuck, did not know what to say to her because she was right; everything she said to him was the truth. Hitomi felt her body getting heated with talking to him and just being next to him even though they were across the room as he went to get his milk from the microwave. She felt like leaving before saying or doing anything stupid but he spoke again.

"It's a hard decision, you know because I either chose my family or my sister and I know what she did was for me but nobody else can see it that way" he told her. He took his glass of milk out of the microwave and walked over to her and placed the milk down.

"Honey?" she asked him holding the jar in her hand knowing that, he liked his milk that way.

"You remembered" he said in astonishment.

"Of course, silly. I made your milk every night when you could not sleep, remember?" she said teasingly. He grabbed the honey and they both froze with his hand on top of hers; their bodies centimeters away from each other. Hitomi looked up into his eyes and he looked down at her fiery eyes and pink lips. They both had instant flashbacks of the intimate times they had spent together before. _Pull away Hitomi_ she thought to herself _this is not good_, but her feet were glued to the floor unable to move. Just when she finally could feel her feet again, Hayate placed his hand on her waist and his lips touched hers and they both let go of the glass honey jar and it shattered into a million pieces but they did not care. She put her hands in his hair and tugged it a little as the kiss got more passionate. Their lips parted as they took a breath and they both looked at each other in astonishment. Hayate could not believe what he had just done but he felt complete, like she was this force in his life that brought happiness to him. Her innocent eyes looked up at him and he could not help but kiss her again and she did not complain but she invited him with her sweet but fiery kiss. Their kiss was broken by a shattering of a glass on the ground but nobody was there. Hitomi had finally broken from the heat of the moment with Hayate and she suddenly felt red in the face and began to leave the room.

"Hitomi" Hayate said as he grabbed her hand "I am sorry"

"I have to go, goodnight" she said quickly and walked fast out of the room. _Oh my God, what had just happened_ Hitomi though. She pinched herself to make sure she was not dreaming. _What did I just do_, where would she go from here? As she ran up the stairs she thought she saw the color purple out of the corner of her eye and she turned around but there was nothing there. She got into bed and suddenly she remembered what Hayate told her. _He said I am sorry_ she thought _but for what?_ For kissing her or for something else? She fell asleep thinking of him.

_What the hell did I just do?_ Hayate thought to himself as he cleaned the shattered glass on the floor _and I told her I am sorry but what am I sorry for; for being a coward and not telling her how I feel, ugh._ He wondered who had dropped the glass on the ground because he had his back to that side when it happen. He was too bust thinking about the kiss between Hitomi and himself to think about who had been there. _But what happens now? What do I tell her tomorrow?_

Kasumi was sitting on a grand couch looking outside at the snow softly falling. The brightness of the snow outside was enough light for Kasumi as thoughts about Ryu rushed through her mind. _I should stop thinking about him _she thought_ it's useless and he saw me out in the hallway and did not say a word. _Kasumi wished that the plan with the girls worked because then she could start fresh and maybe meet a man that she did not constantly have to feel pain over. Also, Hayate and the clan were getting on her last nerve. How was it okay for Hayate to leave and come back welcomed with open arms while she was welcomed with weapons and banishment and the irony of it all was that she did it all for him and now he was the one ordering the ninja's to kill her. Her thoughts were disrupted when there was a knock on her door. She stood up and her silky white wrap trailed behind her. She looked at the clock which read 12:15am and even though she had no idea who was at her door at this hour she did not think to ask before she opened it.

Standing outside her door was Ryu. She was surprised to see him, she was going to try and avoid him until they could leave but clearly her plan was not working.

"Kasumi, is everything okay?" he asked with a worried expression in his eyes.

"Yeah I am fine" she lied to him, "why?"

"Because you are crying" he answered. She had not even noticed the tears coming down her face due to her frustration with Hayate and Ryu. She felt stupid standing there and now she could feel tears still coming down her face and just when she was going to wipe them away, Ryu's hand reached her face and wiped her tears away. She got goose bumps at him touch and even though she knew she was going to regret it later she wrapped her hands around Ryu and held him strong as she cried out her frustration and she could feel his strong hands holding her up. She was shaking and felt like she was going to faint anytime.

"I am really dizzy" she said.

"Come here" he told her as her closed the door behind him. He picked her up and placed her in her bed under her covers. He made sure she was covered.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked

"I know it's a lot to ask" she said, "but can you please stay with me for a while?"

Even though he knew it was not a good idea he could not bear to see her in pain so he got in bed with her. To his astonishment as soon as he got under the covers, she grabbed his black wife beater and put her arms around him and laid there in silence for a couple of minutes.

"I am sorry, I know that you have a woman back home and this is not very appropriate but I am really upset with everything and I know that Hayate is your best friend but the banishment and Ayane following me everywhere is getting to be very annoying and painful" she expressed angrily.

"I know, I have tried to talk to Hayate but he just does not seem to listen and I don't know if he is distracted either" Ryu responded.

"Distracted or not, I think it's unfair that people still love him and I am the traitor" she said and he wanted to respond that he loved her still but he knew that would just confuse her even more.

"I know" he said. He looked down at her and noticed she was starting to slowly fall asleep as her eyes were closing. He could imagine she was tired from all the crying and stress about Hayate. _See_ he told himself _it was never about me, she probably does not even think of me._ Ryu fell asleep with Kasumi in his arms thinking how amazing it would be if this was part of his everyday life.

Downstairs Ayane was sitting on a couch in the darkness. She could not believe what she had just seen happen between Hitomi and Hayate. _That whore_ she thought _talking to her friends like he is the one at fault, if you don't like him and you are suffering like you say then stop talking to him, ugh God. _Then Kasumi throwing herself at Ryu; well what can you say, whores hang out together she laughed to herself. However Ayane knew exactly how to break then all up because she knew that things like this would happen here. _If Ryu and Hayate think that Hitomi and Kasumi are hurting now they have no idea what I have planned for their little lovers_ she thought to herself.

Snow was still falling deep into the night and when daylight came nobody knew what chaos Ayane had planned for everybody.


	6. Chapter 6: Old & New

Chapter Six:

Sunlight broke into Kasumi's window and Ryu woke up with Kasumi bundled up in his arms. He felt warmth that he did not want to let go of but he knew that Kasumi would be ashamed of letting herself go so he got up quietly and left her room.

Kasumi woke up and noticed that she had fallen asleep with her wrap then she blushed realizing what had happened last night. Why had she felt so weak and tired last night? _Why did I let myself go she thought especially in front of Ryu? _She knew exactly why; it was because she felt comfortable to be herself with him, she could let go with him unlike any other person but it was scary to think of that. She opened her door to go get some breakfast because she needed some food in her before she talked to Ryu.

As Kasumi was walking down she remembered she should go wake up the girls so they could join her for breakfast. She walked towards Helena's room but realized that she heard voices in Hitomi's room so she knocked on her door.

"Come in" Helena's voice rang out. Kasumi walked in to notice Kokoro, Helena and Hitomi in the room talking.

"Did I miss the invitation?" Kasumi asked jokingly

"Not at all honey" Helena said, "I was just going to come get you"

"Well what is going on" Kasumi asked.

"Well apparently Hitomi here" Kokoro said, "could not sleep last night so she went to get milk in the kitchen but instead found Hayate's lips"

"WHAT?" Kasumi expressed "You kissed?"

"It was just so all of a sudden because we were talking about your banishment and my father's sickness and then I asked him if he wanted honey and then we just kissed and sorry to talk like this because he is your brother but is felt so right to kiss him, you know like it was long overdue" Hitomi said.

"Yeah I know what you mean; I am not one to judge. I slept with Ryu last night." Kasumi finished.

"You SLEPT with Ryu?" they all yelled out.

"You little hoe" Helena said and they all laughed.

"NO, not like that at all" Kasumi said "I was just feeling upset and he came to my room and actually he looked like he wanted to say something but then he was distracted because I had been crying about him and Hayate so he put me in bed. Of course like a weak girl I asked him to stay so we slept in the same bed".

"Ohhhh, I see. Well you needed a shoulder and he was there for you so there is nothing wrong with that" Helena said.

"Yeah, but I still feel like I am not being strong for myself, you know. If I ever want get over him I have to distance myself" Kasumi said.

"Yeah we know what you mean" Kokoro replied.

"Well hey listen" Helena said, "I called my cousin in Boston and he said he could take care of all our papers so if you guys want to everything is all set for Boston and the big move. I don't know what you guys are thinking about doing but I am going to go because I need a fresh start and some cute Boston guys with that awesome accent" Helena finished laughing.

"You know what, I am up for it because I need to get away from this all" Kasumi said.

"I will have to see what is going on with my dad, then see what I can do" Hitomi said.

"I could leave right now" Kokoro said "I am ready for some boys and not being questioned about every decision I make"

"Okay then let's go get some breakfast" Helena said and they all went downstairs.

….

Everybody went down to breakfast and there was a buffet of every possible breakfast food on the grand tables.

"Well this is fancy" Helena said.

"Yeah, just a tad" Hitomi said picking up a golden outlined plate and looking confused. Even though there were tables and chairs around everybody was eating something standing and talking about the storm still blazing of whiteness outside. Kasumi approached Ryu wanting to talk about last night.

"Hey" she said stunning him.

"Good morning" he said playing off as not phased "how did you sleep last night?"

"Okay I guess, listen I am sorry for last night I should not have put you on the spot like that" she said.

"No don't worry. Isn't that what friends are for?" Ryu responded.

"Yeah sure but thanks anyways" she asked feeling a little stung at his friend's response but should she expect anything else?

"No problem" he said. Kasumi felt like she should say something to him about her feelings because even though he had somebody back home he should know what she felt for him because she did not want to live in the what ifs.

"Ryu, listen I want to tell you that I really lo-" she was cut off by a woman's voice saying Ryu's name.

"Ryu, oh my gosh" the stranger said "I can't believe it's you"

"Hey, Megan" he said, "how have you been?"

"Good, Oh my gosh, it has been so long since I have seen you" Megan said. Kasumi was standing feeling ignored to this friendship or whatever it was.

"Oh how rude of me" Ryu said, "this is Kasumi, she is my friends and Kasumi this is Megan, an old acquaintance. We met when I was training in America."

"Nice to meet you" Kasumi said "Well I will let you catch up" Kasumi said and she walked away from them. As she looked back Ryu and Megan were immediately talking and she was putting her hand on his arm. _Ugh _Kasumi thought in disgust_ she is throwing herself on him, old acquaintance, please the way she is looking at him does not seem just friends. I wish this dumb storm would just end already. _Kasumi went upstairs without eating much at all.

Hitomi saw that Kasumi rushed up the stairs and she wanted to call after her and see what was wrong but she noticed Hayate and Ayane talking in the corner below the stairs. She wondered what they were talking about and what Hayate would say to her after what happen last night. _I am going to ask him and tell him how I feel about him_ Hitomi said to herself.

She walked towards Ayane and Hayate and Ayane saw Hitomi out of the corner of her eye and she swiftly moved away and disappeared into the darkness of the hallway.

"Hey" Hitomi said as she approached Hayate.

"Hello" he said, "how did you sleep?"

"Well, thank you. Hey about last night in the kitchen-"

"Listen" Hitomi was cut off, "I really am sorry. I did not mean to do that it was just the heat of the moment I guess. I don't want to ruin our friendship" he finished.

With every word he said Hitomi felt a stabbing pain in her chest. The walls were being pushed in and as people's voices were fading his was increasing with his last word being painfully loud.

"Yeah" she responded as her voice broke and she held back her tears, "friends then?" she said as she held out her hand.

"Yep" Hayate said as he shook her hand awkwardly.

"Well I am going to pack now because the storm is suppose to stop soon and I want to get home soon" she said as she left him, "see you."

She walked up the stairs not wanting to make a scene or make him think that what he had said made an effect on her. As soon as she was out of sight she ran as fast as she could to her room and when she got there she locked the door and was heaving, as her tears were becoming her breath. She wanted to leave. She wanted to pack her things and run home, run from him, run from her feelings, run from everybody and be by herself.

Downstairs, Hayate looked out as the storm slowly started to come to an end. He wanted to leave. _You did it once again_ he told himself, _you chickened out and you listened to other people and your brain not your heart._ _It's best this way anyways, the further we are from each other the less we hurt each other._ And as he looked out at the snow he wondered if he was starting to even doubt himself…..

.


	7. Chapter 7: New Beginnings

**Hey everybody, I am so sorry I have not updated in ages but I had finals and I had to study a lot but that you so much for all the encouragement and reviews for this story. I really love this story and I want to make it really good so I decided to change things up a bit. The couples are still the same but their lives are a bit different. Hope you like it and please review. Remember I don't own anything just my writing. Thank you again. : ) **

Chapter 7: New Beginnings 

Once upstairs Hitomi ran to her room feeling tears coming on and not wanting people to see her like that again. She got to her room and closed and locked her door and sat on the floor crying. _Why does he make me feel like this? So weak, I hate it and he does not even care. I really hope my dad is doing better because I need to get away and go into Boston and have my own life maybe meet somebody because Hayate clearly wants to be friends and Ayane is always in the picture_ she thought before she picked herself up of the floor.

She went to the window and saw that the snow had stopped and the sun was shining. Hitomi grabbed her suitcase and started packing wanting to leave now. After about an hour she was all ready to leave. She put on a white sweater and dark jeans and threw her hair up in a high ponytail. _I should go see what Kasumi is doing_ she thought as she left her room. A few doors down she knocked on Kasumi's door and she heard her saying come in.

"Hey" Hitomi said as she entered the room.

"Oh hi" Kasumi said running around the room packing her suitcase, "did you heard?"

"I don't think so, what's up?" Hitomi asked.

"We can leave in about half an hour and finally we will be out of here" Kasumi said relieved.

"Oh my god, that is great news, finally" she said, "So what happen with Rye?"

"The usual, I thought that we were getting better but he is now with this woman that he met in America and they are just friends. Please, you know I feel so stupid putting my heart on the line like that with somebody like Rye. A cold person who will never be what I want which is romantic, sweet and caring and he won't hurt me but then again who doesn't want that?" Kasumi told her.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I was going to go tell Hayate that I loved him and all this and before I even could he said he wants to be friends. Ugh, I just want to leave right now but you know what I can't figure out why this event. It just never seems like DOATEC has pure intentions" Hitomi said.

"Oh sweetie, I am sorry about Hayate. That is what I am afraid of; you getting hurt. I know him and trust me you deserve much better. I know what you mean though; it is super strange about DOATEC. So are you coming to Boston with us?"

"I wish I could leave with you guys right now but I have to go home first and see how my dad is doing and then hopefully come join you. I always wanted to go there, it's a city but it still feels home because of all the culture and history."

"I know what you mean. I just can't wait to leave and start a new life. I am so over this whole fighting and competitions and dealing with Ayane and my banishment. They want to banish me for looking for Hayate and trying to save his life that is fine, they don't have to see me ever again. I am over it" she said firmly.

"I can only imagine how frustrating it must be for you to deal with that and with Hayate and especially Ayane".

The door to Kasumi's room opened and Helena and Kokoro come in.

"Hello girls" Helena said, "did you hear we can leave" she said gladly.

"Oh my God, I am sooooo excited" Kokoro said, "Hitomi are you coming with us?"

"Not right now. I have to go back home and first then hopefully I can join you later" she said.

"Oh okay, well listen if you don't come, we will come get you" Helena said smiling.

"Thanks girl" Hitomi said, "Are you girls all packed?"

"Yes, of course we are. Ready to get out of here" Kokoro said.

"All right, well my private plane just landed so we can go now" Helena said, "we can drop you of home Hitomi if you would like".

"Yeah that would be great" Hitomi said.

The girls got up and got their entire luggage and made their way down to the front of the house. They opened the door and even though it was bright from the sun it was still freezing. They went to the plane and loaded their luggage and got on the plane. Kasumi sat at a seat by the window and she though she saw Rye looking at her through the window of the house but then he was gone. _Great now I am seeing things_ she though.

"Okay buckle up girls" Helena said, "On to something brand new".

The plane took off about 10 minutes later and Rye stared at it out the window. _I wonder where that plane is going_ he thought, _I am probably never going to see her again, she probably hates me. I wish I could have talked to her before she left but then what would I say to her?_ His thoughts were interrupted by Hayate's voice.

"Hey, what are you staring at?" Hayate said.

"The plane leaving" Rye answered simply.

"Who is in it?"

"Kasumi, Helena, Kokoro, and Hitomi" Rye answered.

"What? Are you serious?" Hayate asked surprised at the news of Hitomi leaving.

"Yep just saw them get on the plane and the plane took off to I don't know where" Rye said.

"I guess it's for the better that way" Hayate said.

"Yeah, better that way" Rye said his voice fading at the end of his words.

….

Six Months Later

Boston – Late May

Helena woke up early in the morning however the sun was already out. She slipped on her wrap and opened her huge drapes to her floor to ceiling windows. Living in Boston had been exactly what all of them had needed in their lives. Helena had started her own line of elegant evening dresses which had taken off with huge success in Boston and she now had her own boutique on Newbury Street. Kokoro loved Boston especially the boys. It seemed as if she was on a different date every day and her career was great. She had opened a flower shop and bakery all in one. Her thinking was that if people are going to buy flowers they are going to want to buy something sweet as well or the other way around. Her store called Sweet Cherry Blossoms was conveniently located by the Boston Common and Prudential Center and the holidays brought her much business especially Valentine's Day. Helena smiled thinking about the stories Kokoro had sometimes about her costumers. Kasumi had adapted to Boston quite well also, she had been a bit upset at first about Rye and it had been hard for her to not think about him or potentially not seeing him ever again. However she had gotten a job at Arnold Advertising and then with the experience she had become the district manager for Cartier in Boston. Helena smiled as she walked into the luxurious and elegant kitchen. Their penthouse apartment by the waterfront was the same that they had moved into when they left the DOATEC and it was all thanks to Helena's cousin for finding this amazing place. It had four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a small gym, a dining room, a music and art room and best of all it had a terrace which was now set up with summer chairs and tables. Helena put some coffee to make and jumped in the shower.

Kasumi woke up feeling tired seeing as she had stayed at work late last night because an order needed to be completed for today so she stayed late and finished it. She walked into the kitchen and Kokoro had just woken up and was making some coffee in her mug.

"Good morning" Kokoro said cheerfully, "It's a beautiful morning".

"Yeah it is" Kasumi said looking out of the huge windows, "I am sooo tired" Kasumi let out a yawn.

"You look tired" Kokoro said.

"So you have another date tonight?" Kasumi asked laughing and getting up from the bar stool to pour some coffee.

"Very funny" Kokoro said, "I just like the boys here, they are nice".

"Yeah it's cause they all want the same thing" Kasumi told her.

"What do boys want?" Helena asked coming into the kitchen smiling.

They all laughed out loud, "Please like you don't know" Kasumi joked with Helena.

"Oh my God, I am so excited for today" Kokoro expressed.

"I know me too. I am so glad Hitomi is finally joining us and she is going to love it" Kasumi said.

"Okay well she is suppose to get here around 12 so I am going to send the driver to go get her so that we can get the house ready for her and so we can get ready since it is already 9 am. I need to go get some groceries" Helena said.

"Yes and I am going to stop by the shop and get some flowers and sweets soon" Kokoro said.

"Okay I am going to clean the house a bit even though it's already okay and then going to pick up some dry cleaning and then coming back to cook some great food so we can have a nice lunch here because Hitomi needs a good home cooked meal after that long flight" Kasumi said.

"Okay sounds great" Helena said, "let's get to work".

They all went to their rooms and Helena and Kokoro soon left to go run their errands and Kasumi cleaned the house in less than one hour. She set fresh sheets on all the beds and made sure Hitomi's room was ready setting down light blue sheets and opening the door of the huge closet and hanging there were some clothes that they had gotten for her and a pair of fabulous shoes Helena had gotten her.

Kasumi went and picked up her dry cleaning and on the way back she felt somebody following her but every time she looked back there was nobody there. She forgot about it when she got home focusing on Hitomi's arrival. Kokoro was already back and was surrounding the house with flowers and placed a huge bouquet of flowers in Hitomi's room and all the baked good where on the counter in the kitchen.

"Geez woman" Kasumi said, "This is a lot of flowers and desserts".

"Well you know, only the best for our Hitomi" Kokoro smiled.

"Hello?" Helena said coming into the front door.

"Hey we are in the kitchen" Kasumi called out.

"Wow this is amazing. The house is very clean and filled with flowers. It's like a flower attack" Helena joked.

Kokoro smiled, "So did you get the groceries?" she asked.

"Yep right here" Helena said placing many bags on the kitchen bar.

"Okay I will start cooking" Kasumi said.

It was almost 12 and the girls waiting nervously for Hitomi to arrive home. There was a knock on the front door and they all ran to get it. The flung the door and open and Hitomi was on the other waiting there.

"Hey" she said.

"Oh my God girl" Kokoro said as they took all her bags, "We all missed you so much". They all hugged her and brought her into the house.

"Wow this apartment is amazing and so is Boston as much as I have seen" Hitomi laughed.

"Okay let's go eat, you must be starving from all that gross airplane food" Kasumi said.

They all went into the kitchen and started eating and talking the kitchen now buzzing with chatter and the friends reunited.

…..

A phone rang and a man dressed in black picked up,

"Hello?"

"Yea, it's me" the man on the other end of the line said, "Did you find them?"

"Yes, they are here in Boston. All of them as of now"

"That is great news, thank you. Now keep an eye out and tell me what they are doing these days"

"Will do"

"Okay" the man said and the phone clicked when he hung up.

The man on the other line stood in the middle of Boston having just seen Hitomi arrive and now looking up at their apartment.

**What do you guys think? I know it's a bit different but I really wanted to try something new and there was not much I could do when they were confined in the mansion in Swiss and I want to make this a long and great story. Let me know what you think. : ) **


	8. Chapter 8: Found Confusion

Chapter 8: Found Confusion

The girls were now enjoying some ice cream and cake dessert Kokoro had picked up at her shop on the terrace of their apartment.

"So this is the life you have been having while I was in Germany?" Hitomi asked smiling.

"Oh honey, you know we were always thinking about you" Helena said, "So how was your dad doing?"

"He is actually doing a lot better than expected, the doctors are surprised. My dad said it was because I was taking care of him" she responded laughing a little thinking about her father, "but he saw that I was unhappy not being here with you guys. He understood that I needed a fresh start somewhere else, somewhere that did not involve fighting or Hayate" Hitomi finished and her voice broke at the last part of her sentence. The girls all shared a sympathetic look.

"Listen, I know it must have been difficult and it will be for a little bit here to forget about him, trust me I know" Kasumi said, "but once you start working or doing something you love you will be lost in that".

"And there are plenty of sexy guys Boston has to offer" Kokoro said and they all laughed out loud.

"Yeah you should know" Helena said.

"Hey just because I like my men, they make fun of me" Kokoro protested.

"Yeah you may like your men or should I say variety of men a tad to much" Kasumi said laughing.

"Kokoro you are insane" Helena said laughing, "Anyways Hitomi speaking of jobs, have you given it any thought?"

"Actually I have and it may sound silly and stupid but ever since I was little I wanted to be a model there was just never anything to do about it and my dad got me in fighting and karate classes as soon as I could walk" Hitomi said shyly.

"Honey that is nothing to be ashamed of, you would be a wonderful model and I can get you started at my clothing line. You can model my dresses, in fact I have a fall line runway show in September and you can be one of my models" Helena suggested.

"Are you serious? That would be great" Hitomi said enthusiastically standing up and looking out at Boston.

"Yeah and I can maybe get you to be our next campaign model for Cartier, I am sure they would love your look" Kasumi said.

"This is so wonderful, thank you so much girls" Hitomi said.

"And while you get your feet on the ground you can come work at my flower and dessert shop and met some sexy boys" Kokoro said and they all laughed.

"You girls are the best, what would I do without you" Hitomi said.

"Not be fabulous" Kokoro said.

"Okay now let's go show Hitomi her new home; the city of Boston" Kasumi said.

"What a great idea, let's do it" Helena said and they all got up and placed the dishes in the sink and got ready to go out in the town.

…

The girls showed Hitomi all their favorite places around Boston and took her to all their stores. Helena gave her a tour of her elegant store and showed her the new collection. Kokoro showed her the shop and introduced her to her employees. Kasumi took her to Cartier and showed her all the newest pieces. Finally they went to their favorite restaurant by the pier.

"You guys are so lucky to have these wonderful job and these wonderful people you have met" Hitomi said as their enjoyed their cocktails.

"Well now you can be part of it as well because you know we are here for whatever you need" Helena said and took a sip of her martini.

"Yes, you can start working at the shop as soon as you would like. If you want to take a week to relax and get to know Boston a bit that is absolutely fine with me" Kokoro said.

"Thanks but you know I want to get started right away, keep myself busy; I can't just sit around and do nothing"

"Yeah we understand your mind needs to be busy" Kasumi said sympathetically.

"Okay then it is settled" Helena said, "tomorrow you will go with Kokoro in the morning and get to know the shop a bit more and then in the afternoon you came to my store and we will start fitting you in the dresses for the fashion show".

"Sounds great" Hitomi said excited that she was finally with her friends and starting fresh.

"So what ever happen to everybody else from DOA?" Kokoro asked.

"I heard Leifang got engaged" Helena said.

"NO! Are you serious? With Jann Lee? They were always together even though they acted like they hated each other" Kasumi said.

"Well apparently they did hate each other because she is engaged to some wealthy businessman not Jann Lee" Helena stated.

"Wow" Hitomi said, "Are you sure?"

"Positive, it was in the newspaper here because apparently he is from America and his family is from Boston" Helena said, "I could not believe it either".

"Well well little Leifang is all grown up, I wonder what she is doing besides her fiancé" Kokoro said.

"Kokoro why do you always have to be so nasty?" Kasumi asked laughing.

"What? It's the truth; she must be doing him good if he gave her a ring. Listen all I know is I better be getting an invitation because you better realize that there are going to be some fine rich men there" Kokoro said excited.

"I just want to go out of pure curiosity of this whole situation. Goodness this is crazy" Kasumi said.

"I wonder if maybe she is pregnant" Kokoro said.

"That would be even crazier" Hitomi said, "So when are they suppose to get married?"

"Sometime in the fall, so it's coming up and they are going to be married here in Boston since all his family is here and he is probably paying for the wedding" Helena said.

"True that" Kokoro said, "Even better so it will be even easier to go to the wedding instead of going to China".

"Oh and I heard that Jann Lee moved away from home because he was sick about heard about Leifang and her lover so he moved to the states" Helena said.

"Helena how do you know so much?" Kasumi asked.

"Well you know me always in with the latest gossip. I talked to his sister who lives here when she come in my shop looking for a dress and she said that he felt guilty leaving their parents and he is not admitting that he is hurt by what is going on but she thinks he is so she encouraged him to move out here since she lived outside of Boston so he has now opened a place to teach kids how to fight and karate and the whole nine yards but I can't imagine it's any easier now that she is getting married here" Helena informed them.

"Wow such coincidence but that really sucks for him to be faced with it again after he tried to leave it behind" Hitomi said.

"Yeah I can't image that" Kasumi said.

"I was watching the news the other day and apparently Christie finally got caught by the police and she is now in maximum security prison" Kokoro said.

"Wow that is a surprise" Helena said, "I mean don't get me wrong I am happy she is in there and I wish her worse than that but I am surprised they finally got her".

"Let's drink to that" Kasumi said raising her glass, "To friends and enjoying our life without the people that make it difficult".

"Love that" Kokoro said raising her glass and soon was followed by Helena and Hitomi. The glasses clinked and the girls enjoyed the rest of their night drinking and enjoying their time together.

…..

The next morning Kasumi woke up early because she had much work that needed to be done at the store and she wanted to get an early start. She put a pot of coffee to make while she took a shower. Kasumi enjoyed a long hot shower then hopped out and put on a pencil black skirt and a white blouse garnished with small ruffles along the low neckline. She threw her hair in a side bun with some curly strands along her face. Kasumi did her makeup and put on pumps and went out into the kitchen to make herself some coffee. Finally half an hour later she was out the door clutching her silver purse and work binder. Kasumi got into her car drove out of the underground parking lot and 20 minutes later was in her store working on some custom jewelry due very soon to their customers. Two hours later her employees came in and the store soon opened.

"Kasumi honey you work to hard" Jack said, "since when have you been here?"

"Jack thanks for your concern but you should be attending to the customers not me" she said and smiled sweetly.

"Yeah alright" he said, "So how did your friend make it yesterday?" he asked.

"Great actually, it's great to finally have her here with the rest of us, I felt like it's better for her here you know, she can finally breathe especially after all that stupid drama with my brother"

"Oh yeah I remember that, well that is great but speaking of drama, how is your drama?"

"Don't remind me, you know I have only not seen him in a couple of months but I feel like it has been years" Kasumi said leaning over the glass counter, "I don't even know what I would say to him if I saw him now".

"Oh Jack stop making Kasumi upset" Gaby said.

"It's okay Gaby, it's not his fault" Kasumi said.

"Hey it's not like you don't like gossip Miss Gaby" Jack said.

"Guys stop fighting and go help the customers" Kasumi said laughing.

"Fine but if you need anything I am here for you" Jack said.

"Me too" Gaby said.

"Thanks guys, it means a lot" Kasumi said.

Kasumi went back to engraving a diamond ring and the store was filled with customers since it was a busy time with graduation of the colleges and universities all the parents where getting something for their kids. Even though Kasumi was happy to be busy at work this environment made her miss her family and she wished that they still could get along but things were different, she was different and she wanted for the first time in her life to do something for herself and break out of that constricted walls of the family. Besides she did not think she could ever forgive Hayate for not standing up for her after she had left the family to look for him. It made her angry just thinking about it.

"Kasumi" Jack said breaking her thoughts "there is a gentleman that is interested in possibly doing a custom piece and I know you want to handle all those".

"Yes I will be right over" she said placing the diamond ring down and straightening her skirt as she stood. She walked over to Jack and he pointed to the man who had his back to them looking at some other jewelry. Kasumi walked over to the man who was wearing black pants and a dark blue dress shirt, and from what she could tell he had dark brown hair cut into a very formal shape.

"Sir, how can I help you?" she said and the man turned around.

Kasumi froze, she could not move, speak, or do anything else. She did not know what to say but finally she composed herself and broke the silence.

"Rye?"

…...


	9. Chapter 9: Old Friends New Friends

Chapter 9: Old Friends New Friends

**Hey everybody hope you like the story. Thanks so much for all the reviews and it means a lot that you are all supportive. Sorry because there was a few spelling errors in the last chapter. Again I don't own any of DOA, just my writing. Keep reviewing, thank you **

"Kasumi?" he said surprised, "umm hi, how have you been? Wow I can't believe you are here"

"Umm yeah, I have been good you know working and such. How about you?" she asked.

"Yeah I am working to, I decided to start something new here so I have a job in the city" Ryu said.

"Well that's great, I am very happy for you" she said smiling, "So how can I help you today?"

"I am looking for something special for my girlfriend for her birthday" Ryu said.

Kasumi's heart dropped at his mention of a girlfriend. She felt the walls closing in and her store collapsing but she composed herself and pretended it did not bother her.

"Right, well what does she prefer?" she asked dryly.

"I was hoping for a necklace engraved on the inside or the back of it and I was looking at this one" he said pointing at a heart shaped diamond necklace.

"Okay well that looks great but how about this one?" she asked talking out necklace with a mix of metals and diamonds along the hollow edge with a clear silver back perfect for engraving.

"This is amazing, I think I like this one best. I am going to take this one" he said.

"Okay sounds great, now let's go to the desk and see what you are going to engrave on it.

They walked over to the desk and he told her that he wanted a date engraved on the back.

"Okay" she said "what is the date?"

"January 15th, it is the day we met" he said smiling.

"Okay great so this will probably take about a week or so. I will call you when it is done so Jack will help you with the paperwork and I guess I will see you in about a week" Kasumi said.

"Okay sounds good" Ryu said standing up, "It was great to see you again" he finished off giving her a hug as she stood as well. He embraced her and after what seemed like forever he let go and flashed that smile that she loved and it seemed like she could not breathe for a second.

"Okay see you soon" she said and walked towards her desk. She saw out of the corner of her eye that Jack was doing to detailing of the paper work with him. She could not take being in the same room as him, she did not know what to feel; love, hate, anger, sad. _January 15__th_she thought_ that is not even a month after we left the ball in Switzerland, clearly I did not mean anything to him. God I feel so stupid._ She had to sit, she felt like she was going to pass out. She had not even noticed that he had left the store when Jack walked over to her.

"Sweetie are you all right?" he asked.

"Fine" she said but her voice cracked and suddenly she stood up and grabbed her purse and phone and walked towards the door.

"Kasumi?' Jack called out.

"I will be back just take care of the store until I am back" she said as she left the store and jogged to her car. She opened her car and threw her purse and phone on the front seat and turned on the car and sped off.

…

Ryu walked out of the store and got into his car and just sat in his car thinking about Kasumi. He finally turned his car on and drove to a local restaurant to get lunch but along the way all he could think about was her. _She looked so good _he thought_ but what a coincidence. Why must I keep hurting her like this, dam it._ He finally reached the restaurant and the valet took his car and drove away as Ryu entered the restaurant. The hostess led him to his table and he sat down with his friends.

"Man this has been a rough day and it's only noon" Ryu said and ordered a drink.

"Oh a double vodka, somebody must be having a really difficult day" his friend Gabriel said.

"You have no idea" he said.

"I thought you were going to Cartier, how difficult can that be?" Frank joked.

"Well I saw Kasumi" Ryu said.

"Wait, the Kasumi?" Gabriel asked.

"Yep, she was the store manager and she helped me order something for my girlfriend"

"Ohhh dam that is rough and this is the girl that you are in love with or have loved forever or something like that?" Frank asked.

"Yeah that is the one" Ryu said talking a shot of his drink.

"Well why didn't you leave or say something?" Gabriel said.

"Well I thought about it and she is safer if I don't say anything and if she thinks I am bad for her and besides what was I suppose to saw oh hey Kasumi I work for a secret agency and my girlfriend is just a way for me to bring down her arm dealing criminal father but really I love you" Ryu said.

"Well not exactly the whole truth" Frank said.

"Hey listen I know it suck that we can't tell anybody what we do but you know that is for the best and for their safety because I know you and if something ever happen to this girl which, may I add you have been talking about all the time, you would never forgive yourself" Gabriel said.

"I don't know what you guys are complaining about" Frank said, "this job is the best, you can be whoever you want and have any girl you want".

"Oh here we go again" Gabriel said, "How many girls are you going to go through until you have had enough?"

"Hey now, I am just enjoying life without the pain or emotional stress or consequences" Frank said.

"Yeah until you knock somebody up" Ryu said laughing and Gabriel joined him.

"That is not funny" Frank said, "But anyways all jokes aside what are you going to do about Kasumi?"

"I am obviously going to get the mission up until this guy is caught because this is the closest we have ever come to catching him and as much as I want to say I am not going to think about it but I know it's going to kill me inside" Ryu answered.

"That sucks man but listen we are here if you need anything" Gabriel said.

"Yeah man definitely" Frank said.

"Thanks guys, it means a lot" Ryu said and they continued eating their lunch and talking before they went back to work.

….

Kasumi pulled up in front of Helena's store and grabbed her phone and purse and stormed out of the car, locking it on the way into the store. She flung the door to the store open and looked around for Helena and went she did not see her she figured she was in her work room so she walked to the back and entered her room and sure enough Helena was in there but so was Hitomi. Helena was fitting her into her dresses.

"Honey what are you doing here? What is wrong?" Helena said looking at Kasumi who just ran into the room.

"Kasumi, what's wrong?" Hitomi asked.

"It's him, he is here. He came to my store and he is here" Kasumi managed to make out.

"Kasumi slow down who is he?" Helena asked.

"Ryu, Ryu is here, he came to my store and oh my God I can't believe this is happening" Kasumi said pacing back and forth in the room.

"Oh God" Hitomi said, "Kasumi sit please, calm down".

Kasumi sat in one of Helena's grand cushioned chairs and breathed heavily.

"Now" Helena said handing her a glass of water, "tell us what happen?"

"He came in the store because he wanted to order something for his girlfriend and it was a freaking heart shaped necklace with diamonds in our eternal love collection then to make it worse he wanted it engraved with the date they met which was January 15. Okay January 15" Kasumi said as her voice rose, "that is not even a month after we left that stupid ball and all that time I had spent thinking about him he was thinking about some other girl and their eternal love".

"Geez, well what we he doing here?" Hitomi asked.

"That is the worst part, he lives here now and he has a job and everything" Kasumi said as tears came to her eyes, "Great now I am crying for him again".

"It's okay it's just us" Hitomi said.

"Yeah and listen just because he is in town does not mean you are going to see him I am if he had been here since January and you only saw him now then it just proves that you might not see him that much right" Helena said.

"Yeah I guess you are right" Kasumi said.

"Now I know it might be hard because you love him but in the end it is going to be his loss" Hitomi said.

"Exactly and I think we should go out tonight and enjoy some drinks and met some new drama free guys" Helena said.

"Please no guy is drama free" Kasumi said.

"Well we can all hope for the best" Hitomi said sitting down with Kasumi.

"Yeah" Kasumi said.

"We are going to find you a sexy guy so if you do see Ryu you can make him jealous out of his mind. Sound good?" Helena said.

"Sounds excellent" Kasumi said smiling, "So what are you guys doing?"

"Well I was just fitting Hitomi here since my fashion show is at the end of the summer and I might be doing some in between you know for charity" Helena said.

"That sounds great and thanks so much for being here for me guys, now I think I am going to go back to work since I left without saying anything" Kasumi said, "I will see you back home".

"Okay honey, are you sure you are okay?" Helena asked.

"Yeah positive, see you later" she said before she left the room.

Kasumi hopped into her car and drove off and short minutes later she was back to her store and back to work trying not to think about Ryu.

….

Kokoro stayed a little late at work because she had too many orders for Mother's Day but she could not wait to get home so she closed up her shop and drove home.

"Girls I am home" Kokoro called out when she got home.

"Yeah out here" Hitomi said from the balcony.

Kokoro walked outside to the balcony and saw that only Helena and Hitomi were there.

"Where is Kasumi?" she asked.

"Driving home but some drama has risen" Helena said.

"Why what happen?" Kokoro asked sitting down to join them.

"Ryu is back" Hitomi said.

"No way, are you serious?"

"Yep, he went into her store looking to buy something for his girlfriend whom he met January 15th" Helena informed her.

"NO! Oh my God that sucks. So how is she doing?'

"I mean she says it does not bother her but you know it is difficult for her so we are going to go out tonight to enjoy some drink" Helena said.

"Sounds great to me" Kokoro said.

"Oh and don't mention it because it will just upset her" Hitomi said.

"My lips are sealed" Kokoro said, "So when are we going out?"

"Well we are going to wait for Kasumi then go to dinner and then out to that new club Monet" Helena said.

The front door opened and Kasumi came into the house and dropped her things on the kitchen counter and made her way to the balcony.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey, how was your day?" Kokoro asked.

"Surprising and productive" Kasumi said, "So I am going to take a shower and get ready to go out. You girls want to leave around 7:30?"

"Yeah sounds good" Hitomi said getting up and Helena and Kokoro following her.

Kasumi jumped in the shower and took a long hot shower and then stepped out of the shower and looked into her walk in closet to decide what to wear. Even though she was looking at her clothes all she could think about was him. The long lasting hug he gave her and his incredible smile. _Why am I even upset about him having a girlfriend? _She thought_, it's not like I ever told him how I felt or he even said anything to me. _She finally picked out a short black dress and tried to push her thoughts aside as she did her make up in a smoky eye. She put her hair up in a high pony tail and grabbed a clutch. As she left her room she put on red pumps and joined the girls out in the hallway.

"Look at you" Kokoro said wearing a short red dress and black pumps.

"Me, what about you" Kasumi said as they both laughed and soon were joined by Helena and Hitomi. Helena was wearing a blue short dress with silver embellishments along the neckline and Hitomi was wearing a short blue dress with black sparkle all over the dress.

"Well aren't we a colorful bunch" Helena said, "Come on let's go".

They made their way down stairs and took Helena's car and 20 minutes later they where at the restaurant and the valet took their car and parked it as they entered. The hostess led them to their table which was outside on a deck overlooking the ocean and Boston.

"This is super nice" Hitomi said looking around.

"Yeah it's really nice, oh my God" Kokoro said.

"What happen?" Helena asked.

"Look who is here" she said pointing to the table across the deck.

'Wow" Kasumi said, "Its Leifang and her fiancé". They all shared a small laugh and pretended that they had not seen her.

"This is too funny, I think I am going to ask for my invitation to her wedding before we leave" Kokoro said and they all laughed.

"Wait there is three people sitting at that table; Leifang, her fiancé and who is that other guy?" Hitomi asked.

"Don't know but he sure looks fine from the back" Kokoro said.

"Seriously?" Kasumi said to Kokoro.

"It's the truth" Kokoro said as they all ordered drinks and a salad.

"In coming" Hitomi said and they all looked up to see Ryu walk outside to the deck and join Leifang's table.

"Well this just got weird" Kasumi said taking a sip of her drink.

"It's about to get awkward, we have been spotted" Helena said as they all turned and saw Leifang waiving to them and her whole table turned. They all gasped when they saw everybody at the table.

"Well at least we know who the mystery man is" Kokoro said as they all started and Leifang's table started back.

**What do you guys think so far? What do you think is going to happen next? Who do you think the mystery man is? Let me know **


	10. Chapter 10: All Together

Chapter 10: All Together

"Are you kidding me?" Hitomi said, "What is going on?"

"I was just about to say the same thing" Kasumi said as they all looked away from Hayate and Rye sitting at the table.

"Well this just turned interesting" Kokoro said, "Oh watch out, incoming" she said as Leifang was approaching them.

"Girls, Oh my God, long time no see" Leifang said.

"Yeah long time no see except for the fact that w have seen you because you are all over the newspapers" Kokoro said.

"Oh well you now, I guess it comes with the territory" she said looking over at her fiancé.

"Oh yeah so how did you meet?" Helena asked.

"Well you know my dad is a very aggressive businessman so my dad had him over for dinner and it was love at first sight I guess" Leifang gushed.

"Well we are very happy for you" Kasumi said, "So when is the wedding?"

"Thanks. The wedding is September 15th, it's so close I can't wait" she said.

"Well we hope you have a very happy day and life with him" Helena said.

"Thank you but you all have to come, please give me your address so I can send you your invitations immediately" Leifang told them.

"Oh here you go" Helena said writing it on a napkin and handing it to her.

"So if you don't mind me asking" Kokoro said, "What are Rye and Hayate doing here with you guys?"

"Oh well Hayate is helping us find a house to share after we are married since he is the best agent in the city".

"The city of Boston?" Hitomi asked.

"Yes silly and Rye is the boyfriend of my fiancé's sister; small world huh?" Leifang laughed.

"You have no idea" Kasumi said under her breath.

"You are all welcome to join us" Leifang offered.

"No that is very kind but we are just enjoying our dinner together since it's Hitomi's first night here" Helena kindly turned her down.

"No problem but we definitely need to get together for lunch or something" Leifang said.

"Okay sounds good, we will see you soon" Helena said.

"Okay bye" she said before she walked back to her table.

"Well this night turned out more surprising than I thought" Kokoro said.

"Girls I am so sorry, do you want to go somewhere else?" Helena asked Kasumi and Hitomi.

"No I am fine besides you did not know they were going to be here" Kasumi said.

"Yeah and we can't hide from them forever. Now we are here to have a good time so let's enjoy it" Hitomi said taking a huge gulp of her drink.

"Okay then can we talk about Leifang's love at first sight" Kokoro said laughing and they all joined in.

"Hey maybe she really loves the guy" Hitomi suggested.

"Yeah or maybe they really love that baby she is expecting" Kokoro said.

"So mean" Kasumi said.

"Well nobody meets somebody then not even a month later they are getting married" Kokoro said.

"More like five months" Helena said.

"Okay so they met sometime in April and they are getting married in September. I believe that if you love somebody why not wait before you make a mistake. If you love each other you can wait" Kokoro said.

"That is true but I still don't think that she is pregnant but I guess we will find out at the wedding" Helena said.

"You know what is really weird; the fact that she said Hayate is in real estate. I just don't see him as having a job like that" Hitomi said.

"That was really strange" Kasumi said, "and precisely in Boston".

"Well I will tell you one thing for trying to get away from all this it certainly is not working to our advantage" Hitomi said.

"True that" Kokoro said.

"I need to go to the ladies room. I will be back" Hitomi said standing up and leaving the table.

She walked across the deck and went inside to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and let out a huge breath. She stood there for a while and touched up her make up before she left. She was looking down putting her lip gloss as she was walking back outside when she bumped into somebody.

"Oh my God I am so sorry" Hitomi said and then she looked up.

"It's okay" Hayate said smiling.

"Oh hi" Hitomi said.

"Hey, how have you been" he asked.

"Good, how about you?" she asked.

"Pretty good so how is your father?" he asked.

"Doing better but he wanted me to go and you know make a life out here. He said he would visit soon".

"That is great, I am glad to hear it".

"Okay well I just get back to the girls" she said and turned to leave but he grabbed her hand.

"Wait, are you sure you are okay?" he asked her still holding her hand.

"Yeah I am totally fine" she lied to him.

He looked at her for what seemed like forever and finally she pulled her hand away and walked back to the table. The girls ate their dinner and Ryu kept looking over at Kasumi the whole time. _What are you doing _he thought_ to himself she is slipping away with every mistake I make. How can I make this right?_ He looked across the table to Hayate and thought about how he was taking this with Hitomi being here. Hayate looked back at Hitomi and felt happy and sad at the same time. _She makes me so happy, so why can't I tell her that. Why am I so stupid, dam it._ They continued their diner long into the night as Leifang's fiancé Robert kept talking and talking. Ryu noticed that the girls got up to leave and grabbed their stuff as they headed out. He almost got up to go after Kasumi but his head stopped him and he remained seated.

Helena handed her ticket and a few minutes later her car was waiting for them. Helena tipped the valet generously and they jumped in the car and sped off to Monet. The girls had a great time in Monet with some great drinks and Kokoro enjoyed the company of some boys but she was not alone seeing as Kasumi and Hitomi joined her. When it got to be around 2am the girls when to their car and since Helena was the designated driver she helped them in the car and drove to their apartment. When they got there they were all so tired that they all just went to bed straight away.

….

Morning broke as the sunlight hit Kasumi is her eyes. She woke up and took a shower and a short time after was ready for work in a form fitting charcoal dress and black pumps. She headed to work and got started on her engraving orders.

"Hello" Jack said coming into the store after a coffee run.

"Hey" Kasumi said.

"Some hand delivered things were brought for you earlier" he said.

"Oh?' she said.

"Here you go" he said taking them out of the drawer.

"Thanks" she said looking at them. One was an invitation to Leifang's wedding and Kasumi laughed a little. The other was an invitation to the Major's benefit Gala next week.

"Wow here we go again" she said.

"What?" Jack asked.

"The Mayor's benefit Gala; he has one every season and I go because it is for a good cause but it is basically a fashion show for the rich and famous and before you ask why I get an invitation it's because we have done some pieces for him" Kasumi told him.

"Well of course you are invited, darling you are fabulous" Jack reassured her.

"Thanks" she said.

"So the real question is what are you going to wear?" Jack asked.

"I think that Helena is working on something for us and you know I would much rather wear something she makes for me and I feel comfortable and it gets her name out there you know"

"Yeah I understand plus she make fabulous dresses, I am sure she has something great for all of you. So the second important question is who is going to be your date?" Jack asked.

"Umm I wasn't even planning on going so I don't know if I am going to have a date".

"No date? Listen honey I know that it hurts to hear it but you know that guy of yours, Ryu is going to be there with his girlfriend so you can't show up alone, why don't you show that man what he is missing?"

"I guess you are right but who do I take?" she asked him.

"Well how about that guy that always comes in because he is supposedly ordering something but really he comes in here because thinks you are sexy" Jack suggested.

"Please are you talking about Adam?"

"Umm yes he is sexy and I am sure he is invited, I mean he only owns like all the Mercedes dealerships in the whole state" Jack said.

"Yeah okay like he would ask me anyways, I am not just going to go up to him and ask him to go with me"

"Why not you are quite the chatty when he is here" Jack said smiling.

"Well I am just being a friendly manager" Kasumi said laughing.

"Yeah sure, oh speaking of" Jack said as Adam entered the store.

"Hey" Adam said hugging her.

"Hi, so what brings you in today?" she asked.

"Well I am not here on business. I just wanted to ask you if you would want to go to the benefit gala with me. I just don't want to go though out the whole night without some good company" he said smiling.

"I would love to" she said smiling.

"Great" he said, "Well here is my phone number, maybe we can get together before the gala".

"Okay sounds good" she said.

"Alright I will see you soon" he said and gave her a hug before he left.

"Okay then" Jack said laughing.

"Yeah yeah, get back to work" Kasumi told him.

…..

Helena had been working hard on the girls dresses for the gala and they were finally done so she decided to take them home since the Gala was two days away now. She got home and placed the dresses on the couch in the living room. She sat down on a huge couch and let out a huge breath. She was exhausted from working on her new collection and the dresses from the gala.

"Hey you okay?" Hitomi asked followed by Kokoro.

"Yeah just really tired" Helena said.

"Hey everybody" Kasumi said coming into the house.

"Hey" they all said.

"How was your day?" Kokoro asked.

"Great, I have a date for the Gala" Kasumi said smiling.

"Oh do you now?" Kokoro said.

"Yes remember that guy Adam that would always come in the store, well he asked me to the gala" Kasumi said.

"Well good for you, now I have to get a date" Kokoro said.

"Wait you don't have a date? That is surprising" Helena said laughing.

"Yes I know it's hard to believe but I am working on it. Hitomi who are you going with?" Kokoro asked.

"Umm not sure" she answered.

"Well I have that covered" Helena said, "The photographer that helps me with my campaigns is very handsome and available. He is stopping by the shop tomorrow so you can meet him then".

"Okay I guess" Hitomi said.

"Awesome so you all have a date and I don't" Kokoro said and they all laughed.

"So are these our dresses?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes they are" Helena said standing up and distributing them. She handed Kasumi a full length white gown with a tight corset and a flowing skirt and a plunging neckline studded with crystals.

"Oh this is beautiful" Kasumi said, "thank you so much".

"No problem and this way we know that nobody will be wearing what we are" Helena said handing Hitomi a full length one shoulder red dress with a steep cut in the front showing of her legs. Finally she handed Kokoro a deep blue form fitted gown just the way she wanted.

"You have really out done yourself" Hitomi said giving her a hug.

"No problem, just promise me that you are going to have a fabulous time and enjoy that arm candy you are bringing" Helena said.

"Okay will do" Kasumi said and Hitomi nodded.

….

The Night of the Gala

Ryu put on his three piece suit and looked in the mirror. _Well it would be stupid of me to wish that Kasumi was not going because I am pretty sure she is going to be there along with the rest of the girls. I wonder how Hayate is taking this. I wish this night was already over_ he thought looking out of his huge bedroom window and even though it was only five the sky was already dark with clouds. He took a breath and grabbed his cell phone and headed out to pick up Amber.

On the other side of town Hayate was already ready with his all black suit and he was looking outside of his balcony. _What is up with this weather _he thought_ so strange. I wonder if Hitomi is going to be there and if she is what am I going to say or do. Nothing because I am a coward, what is wrong with me? Now is the perfect time to tell her something or do something since I left home I have felt free of everything, free to make my own decisions, nobody to hold me back except for myself and I am not doing anything about it. Maybe I should say something tonight_.

The girls were almost ready for the Gala when there was a knock on their door.

"I'll get it" Kasumi said being the closest to the door.

"Hello" Adam said when she opened the door.

"Oh hi please come in" she said.

"Wow you look beautiful" he said handing her a bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you so much" she said smiling and taking the flower and placing them in a vase.

"Girls, this is Adam and Adam this is Helena, Kokoro and Hitomi" Kasumi said introducing them.

"Very nice to meet you ladies and may I say you all look stunning" he said.

"Well thank you" Kokoro said and there was another knock at the door.

Hitomi answered and it was her date and Kokoro's date and she let them in and everybody met everybody else.

"Okay I will see you girls there" Kasumi said taking Adam's arm and leaving the apartment.

A few minutes later Hitomi left with Kaleb and Kokoro left with her date Matt. Helena was the last to leave and she locked the door and headed down stairs.

Everybody was beginning to arrive at the Mayor's private estate and the house was decorated with fresh summer flowers and banners of the Adoption Center the benefit was raising money for. Food and drinks where being circulated around the room as well as a huge bar near the dance floor. A black car pulled up in front of the house and a woman stepped out wearing a black dress and made her way to the house. As she entered the house and saw all the guests Ayane said,

"Let the games begin".

What do you guys think? What do you think is going to happen or should happen at the Gala? Let me know what you think. : )


	11. Chapter 11: Explosive Gala

Chapter 11: Explosive Gala

Kasumi breathed deeply as Adam and she entered the room. She moved her curls to the side of her head that she had placed a crystal clip. They walked down the long stair case and when they got to the bottom she looked back and saw that Hitomi was just as nervous in her red dress and fully curly hair in a half up do. _What do I have to be nervous about?_ She asked herself and even though she knew that answer she chose to not think about it right now.

"Kasumi" the mayor said approaching them, "So nice to see you here and who is this may I ask?"

"Oh the pleasure is all mine and this is Adam Brown" Kasumi told him.

"Pleased to meet you sir" Adam said shaking his hand.

"Yes thank you for coming and escorting the lovely Kasumi" the mayor said.

"It's definitely my pleasure" Adam said smiling at Kasumi.

"Alright well I will see you later, enjoy your night" the mayor said before he left them.

"Thank you" they both said and when the mayor's figure disappeared into the crowd, another showed up. Ryu was standing across the room, his arm linked to his girlfriend and for a second he looked up and saw Kasumi but she turned around instantly and took Adam to the bar to get a drink.

Hitomi was looking around the room discreetly trying to see who was there and so far it was safe except for Ryu walking around with who he assumed was his girlfriend. _Poor Kasumi_ she thought _this must be rough._ Hitomi's date Aiden joined her again with two champagne glasses and handed her one as she smiled and took it.

Kokoro had decided to bring one of her close guy friends who had helped her a lot with starting her own business. She always had fun with him and she did not realize how much he enjoyed her company. They were drinking some champagne and talking when Kokoro stopped dead on her tracks.

"What's wrong?" he said, "You look like you have seen a ghost".

"That is because I think I have Teddy" she said.

"What do you mean" he said looking in the direction that she was looking.

"That is Ayane" she said still looking pass him and at her.

"Wait are you serious, you mean the Ayane?" Teddy asked in disbelief seeing as he knew that whole story because he was also close with the other girls having gone over their house for dinner numerous times.

"Yep, in the flesh" Kokoro said standing to go find the girls but as she reached to pick up her clutch another surprise faced her when she looked up again. Hayate had also just come into the grand hall and in the party.

"What the hell is going on?" she said under her breath.

"And who is that now?" Teddy asked looking at her face.

"Oh Teddy, this night got a whole lot more interesting" she said as she left him to go find her friends and she did not have to do a lot of searching. She found them by the bar with their backs to the entrance; she was not sure if they had seen who had just come in and they were ignoring it or they had no idea. She walked around a few people and finally reached them.

"Hey" she said.

"Oh hi, where is Teddy?" Hitomi asked cheerfully. Clearly she had not seen either of them.

"Teddy, right" Kokoro said, "that does not really matter right now".

"What do you mean? Did you fight? Do you not like him anymore?" Hitomi was going to continue but was cut of by Kokoro.

"Honey listen, I don't want you to freak but some people just came to the party and they are not really, umm how do I say this, they are not really your favorite people, actually one of them is kind of a nightmare" Kokoro expressed to her.

"Kokoro what is with all the mystery?" Kasumi said, "You are worrying us, who is here?"

Kokoro pointed behind them and she could not be missed across the room. Vibrant purple hair and dressed in all black as if this was a funeral not a charity event. Hayate was a couple of feet behind her also dressed in a black suit. Hitomi turned back quickly and her breath caught under her.

"I am fine, I was bound to see him sometime since we do live in the same city now but why is she here now?" Hitomi asked.

"That is the weird part right" Helena said, "I will do some snooping and find out what she is doing here".

"Okay sound good, now I am going to go dance with Aiden, I have left him alone for too long" Hitomi said taking a deep breath.

"Okay we are here if you need anything" Kasumi said as Hitomi made her way to Aiden. Even though this was difficult for Hitomi is was not any easier seeing Hayate and Ayane who still wanted to kill her but for some reason she felt safe with Ryu in the room. She laughed to herself a little as her stupid hoping seeing Ryu and his girlfriend prance around the room as if they were royalty.

Kasumi joined Adam on the dance floor and danced to a slow song for a while until a voice interrupted them.

"May I cut in" Ryu said and Kasumi was stunned.

"Ryu" she said because it was the only thing she could say.

"Hello" he said smiling then he turned to Adam and said, "Hello I am Ryu, a childhood friend of Kasumi's, would you mind if I cut in?"

"Not at all, pleased to meet you" Adam said as he moved to the side and Ryu took Kasumi's hand, "Enjoy" Adam said before leaving them alone on the dance floor.

There were moments of silence between them before Ryu broke the silence.

"Adam seems like a nice guy" he said dryly clearing his throat.

"Yes he is very nice guy and he is caring and he is honest and tells me what he is thinking" she said sternly trying to make a point to him.

Ryu was a bit silent then he finally spoke,

"I am glad that you have found a true gentleman" he simply said to her, "So how long have you been together?" he asked trying to keep conversation going to distract in his urges to embrace her even closer to his body.

She knew it was not wise to lie but she did not want him to think she had just accepted his invitation to the gala out of spite towards him so she said,

"One month "

"Oh I see" he said letting the disappointment show in his voice, "So are you guys serious?"

"Excuse me? I hardly think that is any of your business" she said because she was taken back by the question.

"I am just asking. I am concerned about you, and we have been friends since we were just kids and I would hate to see you in a bad relationship" he said reassuringly however Kasumi was angry.

"I don't need any of your protection or Hayate's because I clearly saw how much he is trying to protect me when he along with the village made me feel like I had done the worst crime in the world" she was going to continue but she stopped herself because she felt his grip around her waist had gotten stronger, "Is there any other reason you are asking in great detail about my personal life?" she asked as her voice cracked while she felt his burning touch through her delicate evening gown.

"Should there be another reason?" he asked her as the corner of his mouth turned into a smile which made Kasumi look away as to prevent doing something absurd in public.

"Please do not answer my question with a question" she said holding her ground.

"No other reason" he said coolly.

Her heart sank a bit even though she knew she should not expect anything of a man who buys his girlfriend Cartier jewelry.

"So where have you been all this time?" he asked, "what happen to you after the DOA reunion?"

"Well like I just expressed my frustration with my" she paused and cleared her throat, "family" she said in an unloving tone, "And also Hitomi had some personal issues"

"You mean Hayate, personal issues?" he asked intrigued.

"Well not just that. Her father was not well in the least bit so she did not need his stupidities on top of that so Helena told us she had a very nice cousin who could help us with the documentation and her father had left her a very nice apartment in Boston so I came in need of a fresh start away from people and where do I end up, right in the middle of all those people" she said sighing.

He tried to look into her eyes but she was looking around the ballroom avoiding his eyes. Ryu noticed they had made their way to a corner where not many people could see so he slowed his dance and grabbed her waist with both hands and pulled her in until their lips where inches away from each other. Kasumi gasped and breathed for air but he did not let her go.

"So am I one of those people you did not want to see anymore?" he asked and she felt light headed and she took in his tasty colon. She could not think of what to say to him because their proximity was quite distracting. She held her breath and she tried to think of a response that would not get her in trouble.

"I have to go" is all she could make out in a short breath.

"Nobody is calling you, why must you go?" he asked and held her close as he inched close to her. Their lips touched and before either of them could do anything a voice in the background disrupted them and they immediately parted.

"Ryu where are you babe?"

"Right here" he said feeling her getting closer to them.

"Oh there you are" she said smiling.

"Hey" he said as she slid to his side, "Oh this is Kate my girlfriend and Kate this is Kasumi my childhood friend" Ryu finally introduced them.

"So pleased to meet you" Kate said smiling however there was something fake about it.

"Same here" Kasumi said smiling which made Ryu love her even more.

"Well who was your date here tonight?" Kate asked.

"Oh Adam is my date, as a matter of fact here he is" she said gesturing him to come over but there was no need for introductions.

"Adam?"

"Kate?"

"Oh my God" Kate said astonished, "It's so good to see you".

"Yeah it is and it has been so long may I add" Adam said.

"You two know each other?" Kasumi asked but from what it seemed they knew each other well.

"Oh yes we both went to Boston College together, same graduating class" Adam said.

"Yes and we did a lot of our projects senior year together because we had the same classes and professors" Kate added.

"Isn't that nice" Ryu said and Kasumi wanted to laugh but she held it in.

"Well I must go see my friends so I will let you catch up" Kasumi said, "Nice seeing you" she told Ryu as he watched her walk away with her dress following close behind. He wanted to go after her and talk to her but he knew that was not wise in room full of important people and his cover would definitely be blown if he chased like a madman after Kasumi.

Kasumi made her way through the party and spotted Helena and she waved to her and Helena met her half way in front of the bar.

"Hey" Kasumi said.

"Are you okay?" Helena asked concerned.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well I saw you dancing with Ryu and then you met Kate" Helena said quickly.

"Wait you know Kate?" Kasumi asked puzzled.

"Well sort of" Helena admitted.

"What is sort of?" Kasumi asked as her frustration escalated.

""Listen when you told me you saw Ryu and he was getting that necklace and you said the date, I put it all together. Kate come to my shop to order a dress some time ago and we became friends and we go out sometimes for coffee or lunch breaks" Helena said explaining.

"And why did you not tell me?" Kasumi demanded.

"I honestly did not know. She talked about this boyfriend she had and she always talked about him but I never actually met him or found out his name and even if I did know you were distraught when we first came here about the whole Ryu situation" Helena said kindly.

"I was not" Kasumi said sternly but Helena's face made her admit it, "Okay fine I was a little upset".

"Yeah" Helena said, "Anyways we always talked and when you told me he came to the shop and I saw Kate the next day and she was talking about him and I was getting suspicious so I asked her the name and she told me Ryu but what I think is weird is the fact that they are even dating cause Ryu has always been into the simple girls from what you told me and she is into the fabulous and glamorous type life. Her father is a very rich man because of his oil business and she said her father loves Ryu so much that the extra posh apartment he gave to them to live together and apparently they moved in together a week before he came into your store".

"Great they must be really happy then" Kasumi said.

"Honey I am sorry I did not tell you but I was just trying to protect you" Helena said.

"It's okay thank you for your concern but now there is nothing I can do except get over what we could have been because clearly he never shared the same feelings" Kasumi said.

"Don't be so sure" Helena said, "I saw you dancing and almost kissing".

"I don't know what got into him maybe now that he has a girlfriend he wants me to cheat on her" Kasumi said looking away.

"Oh come on and besides I remember Kate was expressing worries to me because apparently Ryu says some other girls name in his sleep but she can't make out whose name" Helena said smiling.

"Great so there is yet another girl" Kasumi said and turned around and ordered some champagne.

"Kasumi, it's you silly. He is probably saying your name" Helena said.

"Yeah I am sure he is" she said taking a sip of her champagne.

"Who else would there be?" Helena asked.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. Did you find anything on Ayane?" Kasumi asked.

"Well apparently nobody has really seen her before tonight however some young girl who works here said she saw her talking to two men out back and she overheard her conversation" Helena said excited.

"Okay and what was the conversation about?" Kasumi asked intrigued.

"She heard her telling them to still keep an eye out on the four of them and update her on their activities" Helena said frowning.

"And you think the four of them is us?" Kasumi asked.

"Well who else could it be in Boston and think about it why would she all of a sudden show up now, days after Hitomi came and now that we are all here?" Helena said connecting the dots.

"She has got some nerve coming here and tries to ruin everything. She is never going to stop is she?" Kasumi asked.

"Probably not" Helena expressed.

"She is going to get a piece of my mind" Kasumi said setting down the glass of champagne and leaving Helena at the bar.

"Kasumi" Helena called after her but she was already in the middle of the ballroom.

Kasumi looked around for Ayane. She was frustrated with Ayane and all of them including Ryu right now. How dare she come back and she must have definitely known they were in the city. She finally spotted Ayane standing there with Hayate and talking, Hayate seemed angry because Kasumi could see the frustration in his eyes. Kasumi did not care; she had enough of the both of them. She come up to them and stared at both of them and they both stopped talking.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I am helping the orphans by donating some money" Ayane answered amused by Kasumi's frustration.

"Oh aren't you kind. I mean what are you doing in Boston at this precise time?"

"Well what kind of precise time is it?" Ayane asked.

"Now that all of my friends are here" Kasumi asked.

"Oh little Kasumi as usual you think the whole world revolves around you just the same as you did those many years ago" Ayane told her.

"What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about when you ran away. You simply could not take the fact that all the attention was on Hayate so being the little Princess you think you are, you ran away so that people could feel bad for you and come looking for you" Ayane said smirking, "But you hugely misunderstood what the results were going to be. No after you left people instead of finding you, they persecuted you because all you though and still think about s yourself" Ayane finished.

"Well at least you finally told me how you really feel not to say that I did not know. I don't really care what you think and the only reason I ever left was to go find my brother" she said looking at Hayate, "but clearly he shares your thoughts but don't worry because as sad as it is to say my friends where a thousand times the better family that the two of you ever were and I will tell you this once and only once if you do anything to hurt my friends in any way you will not know the amount of pain coming both your ways" Kasumi told them confidently.

"If anything is going to happen to your friends, it would be all your fault and you would do well to remember that" Ayane told her.

"You mean harm to Hitomi because you can't stand the fact that she does not have to be conniving, actually she does not have to do anything for Hayate to have real feelings for her" Kasumi said and Hayate cleared his throat at her mention of Hitomi.

"Please at least I am not a home wrecker. I saw you dancing with Ryu and his girlfriend standing right there" Ayane said.

It bothered Kasumi but not enough to bring the anger she felt towards Ayane right now.

"That is none of your business. You have been warned and you" Kasumi said turning to Hayate, "You are included in the warning especially towards Hitomi, if I hear anything about you hurting her, you will hear from all of us not just me" Kasumi said and she turned around to walk away but she stopped after her first step.

"Oh and also not that you haven't forgot but forget the fact that we are family because I no longer consider you my brother" she said to him with fire and anger in her eyes and she turned around and walked away.

She felt numb; the room was spinning and closing in. She could not believe she just did that and she said all the thinks she wanted to say to Ayane for such a long time. She did not dare look back, she just walked swiftly through the people and even though she has reached her goal she felt like she had just lost a piece of her. She had almost lost her focus when Ayane had made the comment about her and Ryu. _Please at least I am not a home wrecker_ she had said. _God, what if she was right. Oh Kasumi stop you have done nothing with him and besides he seems fine she_ thought looking at Ryu and his girlfriend talking to some people and laughing. She needed a drink or something to calm her nerves. She finally found the bar and there Helena, Hitomi and Kokoro.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey" they all said.

"What happen?" Hitomi said, "Helena just told us what happen".

"I will tell you tomorrow but I can say that I put both Ayane and Hayate in their place; it got to such a point that I told Hayate that he should not consider me his sister anymore".

"Dam" Kokoro said.

"Well are you okay sweetie?" Hitomi asked.

"Yeah I will be" Kasumi said, "But now I just need some fresh air".

"Okay well you can go out in the terrace because it has a roof since it has been raining heavily since after we got here" Helena said.

"Okay see you in a bit" Kasumi said.

She made her way outside and leaned over the rail breathing in the fresh rain but soon she moved back because the rain was hitting her arms; however when she moved back she bumped into something and she turned around.

"Oh I am sorry" she said and then she saw it was Ryu, "what are you doing out here?"

"I heard you let Ayane and Hayate have it" he said smiling seductively.

"As a matter of fact I did" Kasumi said moving to the side and walking around the terrace which was lit with white lights and paper lanterns. The rain poured on the street outside with as much force as Kasumi's anger earlier in the night.

"Well never thought you would actually do it" he said amused and looking at her pace around the terrace.

"You thought wrong" she said stopping to look at him when she spoke.

"Apparently I did, so how did it feel?" he asked.

She thought a moment looking out into the rain.

"It felt great to say it to Ayane after all this time but even though I wanted to say it to Hayate it still felt weird" she finally answered.

"I heard you said some harsh things" he said walking towards her.

"I am sorry if he felt they were harsh or mean but they were the truth" she said looking at the ground.

"Well can I ask you a question?" he said only a few feet from her now.

"Yes" she said still not noticing how far he was from her.

"You never answered my question" he said now inches from her, "Am I one of those people you wanted to get away from?"

She turned around and noticed he was standing right in front of her. She felt dizzy with his sweet smell and before she could say anything he grabbed her tiny waist with ease and lightly placed her on the wall. He kissed her neck lightly which made her go weak at the knees.

"Ryu, what are you doing; this is not right, you have a girlfriend and – " Kasumi was going to continue but Ryu did not let her. His lips touched hers and she did not deny him. Their soft kiss turned into passion in seconds. Ryu pressed his body onto hers and she softly tugged his hair. They both separated and took deep breaths; Kasumi looked up at him and before she knew it Ryu was kissing her as she pulled him closer by grabbing his neck.

The door of the terrace opened up and somebody came out.

"Ryu?"


	12. Chapter 12: Invitations

Chapter 12: Invitations

Hey everybody,

Thank you so much for all your support, you really are the best. Hope you like this chapter; I really want to make this story very interesting so I am involving some new characters and make it even grander. Keep up the reviews and once again thank you.

Ryu and Kasumi stopped kissing and looked up but Ryu did not let go of her waist.

"Hey" Ryu said easily.

"So this does not look like Kate" Frank smiled.

"Very funny Frank" Rye said.

"You two know each other" Kasumi asked worried.

"Yes, we work together" Rye reassured her as she slipped from his arms and walked forward.

"Well I am Kasumi" she said introducing herself, "and you are?"

"I am Frank" he said, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you".

"Finally?" she questioned, "You know something about me?"

"Let's just say that I have heard about you once or twice" he said looking at Ryu whose head was down.

"Oh" she said, "Well pleased to meet you as well, now I must go".

"Kasumi" Ryu called her.

"I have to go" she said swiftly and made her way inside.

"Nice" Frank said laughing, "Really smooth".

"What is going on out here?" Gabriel said joining them outside.

"You are here too" Ryu said.

"Somebody is cranky" Frank joked.

"What did I miss because I have a feeling something just happen out here" Gabriel said curiously.

"Well" Frank said, "I came out here to get some fresh air and saw Ryu completely crushing Kasumi on the wall".

"I was not crushing her" Ryu defended himself.

"Are you serious, so that was her walking back in? I bumped into her as I was coming out here, she look completely taken aback" Gabriel said.

"Don't blame her not only did Ryu crush her but out of nowhere because moments before he was looking all in love with Kate" Frank said amused at the situation.

"This is not funny" Gabriel said seriously, "What if it had been somebody else like Kate to walk in on them. This whole mission would have been blown" he said lowering his voice.

"You are right, it was completely careless. I honestly don't know what got into me" Ryu said.

"Umm I do" Frank said as they both gave him a disapproving look, "Okay not that, you are both very inappropriate. I meant he probably got mad or jealous because he saw her with that Adam guy".

"Well it is still no excuse" Gabriel said sternly.

"Gabriel, can I ask you something?" Frank asked.

"Sure" he said.

"How long has it been since you have been laid?" Frank asked him.

"What?"

"You heard me?"

"What is wrong with you?" Gabriel said.

"The question is what is wrong with you. You need to lighten up man; I understand the severity of the situation okay. It happen now and Ryu knows what he is doing so chill and let's go inside and enjoy the party, gosh" he said walking back in and as they followed him in Ryu wished that he believed Frank but when it came to Kasumi he really wish he could control the situation.

Ayane was sitting at the end of the bar drinking some champagne when Emi joined.

"Hey" she said.

"Hi" Ayane said sharply.

"Are you okay" Emi asked.

"Just peachy" Ayane answered sarcastically.

"Sure? Because I saw you and Kasumi speaking and she seemed quite angry" Emi said.

"Emi why do you always ask so many questions?" Ayane demanded now staring at her.

Emi did not answer; she just ordered champagne and drank that waiting for another response from Ayane.

"Listen when I said you could come with me it was because I knew you did not think what Kasumi did was right, correct?" Ayane asked.

"Yeah I said I would help you bring her back and let her face the dishonor she is responsible of so you have to be honest with me" Emi said.

"What do you think she said, the usual how I am jealous of her and how she is so great and she even told poor Hayate that he is a bad person and that she does not consider himself her brother anymore" Ayane said.

"That is awful" Emi said.

"Yeah well that is Kasumi" Ayane said smiling, "Now listen nobody can see us talking because in order for this to work you will need to somehow get close to them so we have somebody on the inside. So we will talk later now go" Ayane said briefly.

"Okay sound good" Emi said before leaving the bar with a glass of champagne in her hand.

_What a fool _Ayane thought_ I have her wrapped around my finger. She will definitely be the downfall of all these bitches who think that I am going to go away just because Kasumi gave me a speech. And I will definitely be messing with Hitomi who acts like she is all innocent please _Ayane laughed_. However the best part of this whole thing is that Kasumi's sister is going to bring her down._

When Ayane had gone back to the village after the DOA reunion she had taken sometime to figure out what to do, however the more she was there the ore she kept hearing about Kasumi she got tired of it quickly. So she decided to start up a plan to bring down Kasumi but when she found out that Kasumi was in Boston with Kokoro and Helena and soon Hitomi would join them, her job got a lot easier. Now they would all be in one place and until she got there she sent two men she had hired to watch them and she decided that she would need somebody on the inside and it would clearly not be her.

One day when she had gone to see Hayate at his family house, she overheard her mother speaking to a detective about the daughter that was taken from her when she was just born which nobody knew about not even Hayate and Kasumi because they were away training that year. He however did not have any good news as to finding her so Ayane took the opportunity to look herself and she had found Emi living in the very same village with another family who had just moved back into the village however Emi knew of all the tales of Kasumi and how grave the situation was at the village was. Ayane used that to her advantage and told her many stories of lies about Kasumi and even warned her about how Kasumi lies just so she would not change her mind about the plan to bring Kasumi down. It was perfect everybody was going to wish they never dealt with Ayane.

Ayane still did not really know why Hayate was here though because he would not tell her. He left after the DOA reunion and she had not seen him until now and they had not spoken either_. I will get to the bottom of it, _she though_ and if it's the last thing I do I will make Kasumi's life a living hell just like she made mine for all these years. _

Emi made her way through the people n the ballroom. She was nervous thinking about that Monday coming up; she was going to apply at Kasumi's store and hopefully get the job because she needed to be on the inside just like Ayane had said. Sometimes she did not know if Ayane wanted to get back at Kasumi for the fact that she was always the favorite. Emi had heard stories in the village that her family moved to Kasumi's village that there was always competition between them and also stories of Ayane and Hayate but also Hayate and Hitomi. Emi was confused about the fact that Ayane chose her to help out but the direction she was going was good to figure out what was going on.

She walked through the party with a glass of champagne and she stopped in front of a window and started at the down pour outside and from a distance she saw thunder striking. _I should probably leave soon _she thought_ and get home before this weather gets any worse. _She turned around to make her way to an exist to call her driver but when she turned she bumped into a man and her champagne spilled in his crisp white dress and pin straight jet black tie. In the process she also dropped her glass and it shattered on the ground but thankfully not many people heard because of the music.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry" Emi said frantically without looking up.

"It's okay, really don't worry" Gabriel said smiling.

"Oh" Emi said as she looked up and her breath caught in her chest, "Are you sure, I ruined your shirt and your tie and your jacket".

"It's really okay" he said and as a waiter passed by he asked for a napkin and the waiter handed him a cloth napkin.

"Here let me" Emi said taking the napkin and trying to wipe away the alcohol. Even though she was trying to wipe it away she felt numb, feeling his muscles under his shirt. Her mother had often talked about being with a man but she had never imagined it would feel like this.

"Hey" Gabriel said grabbing her hand gently, "It's fine I got it".

"I feel so bad, what can I do to make it up to you?" she asked kindly.

Gabriel did not know if it was Frank's comment earlier but he said,

"How about you join me to dinner tomorrow night?"

She was as surprised at the question as much as he was asking it.

"Sure" she said smiling, "Oh and I am Emi".

"I am Gabriel, and it's my pleasure to meet you" he said smiling and reveling his incredibly white teeth.

"Great, here is my address and phone number" she said writing the info on a napkin, "I guess I will see you tomorrow".

"I will pick you up around eight" he said.

"Perfect, but if you don't mind I have to go now. I am sorry" she said.

"It's okay" he said before she left to find an exit.

"Bye" she said as she her head and smiling while she was leaving.

Emi finally found the exit and she called her driver but there was no answer. _Great _she thought_ I should have just taken the car and now I am going to be stuck here._

Across the room Hitomi was trying to make conversation with people but found herself to be bored and wanted to leave. It was getting to be late and she noticed that many people had left but the storm still raged on outside. There were now only about 15 people left and to her disappointment that included Ayane and Hayate. She went to find the girls but somebody grabbed her hand and when we turned around she found herself face to face with Hayate.

"Hey" he said looking quite upset.

"Hi, is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah fine" he said, "How is your dad?"

"Better, I guess you could say" she said half smiling.

"I am glad. So how have you been?" he asked pulling her into a dance.

"Fine" she lied as her voice cracked.

"Why do I feel that you are lying?" he asked.

"Well I am not. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I am working in real estate in the city" he simply said.

"Why do I feel you are lying?" she said.

"Touché but I am not lying"

"Oh and you picked this city specifically?"

"What about you? Why Boston?" he asked looking away from her piercing blue eyes unable to concentrate.

"Well Helena was gracious enough to help me out, in fact help us all out with the paper work and such so I took the opportunity to start fresh only to find myself face to face with the people I did not want in my life to begin with" she said looking towards Ayane.

"I see" he said a little hurt by her words but unable to blame her, "So what are you doing in Boston, as a profession I mean?"

"Helena is helping me become a model" she said.

"Well then good luck" he said smiling to himself thinking that she will be amazing.

"Thank you now if you don't mind I really have to get going" she said looking at the empty dance floor, "Kaleb is waiting for me".

As soon as he heard that he did not want to let her go. The thought of her in the arms of a different man made him mad and after a few minutes he let her go.

"Thank you for the dance" he said, "Goodnight".

"Good night" she said as she left and joined Kaleb and her friends.

"Hey" Helena said, "Ready to go?"

"Yes" Hitomi said.

"We should leave now because there has been a warning of a tornado and they might close the roads pretty soon" Teddy said holding Kokoro's arm.

"Well then let's leave" Kasumi said.

They all walked together to the foyer and waited for their cars to be parked. The wind blew hard and the trees were shaking. Their cars pulled up and everybody got into their cars and just as Kasumi was about to get into the car with Adam she heard he name being called out and she stopped and to her surprise it was Kate calling after her. She froze at the fear that she may have found out about her and Ryu's kiss. She held her breath until Kate reached her.

"Hey, I am glad I caught you" Kate said out of breath.

"Yeah is everything okay?" Kasumi asked still holding her breath.

"Oh yeah, fine" Kate said which made Kasumi a bit more relaxed, "I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to join us for a mini vacation to Martha's Vineyard next weekend. My dad loves big celebrations and any chance he gets he will outdo himself. Next week is my birthday so I was wondering if you wanted to come and since I found out you are close to Helena you won't be alone because I am sure she is going to accept my invitation. So what do you say?"

"I really don't know what to say" Kasumi said astonished.

"Just say yes please, Ryu always talks to his friends about how he misses his family and friends and I think if you come he will feel more comfortable around all the other faces he does not know. And you can bring anybody you want, the bigger the better my father says" Kate pleaded.

"Okay, alright sounds good" Kasumi said.

"Perfect, you are the greatest. Ryu will be so happy when he finds out" she gushed.

"When I find out what?" he said coming up behind Kate.

"Oh there you are" Kate said, "Well I invited Kasumi to my birthday party next weekend. Isn't that great sweetie?"

"Yeah" Ryu said at a loss for words. He had not seen her since their passionate kiss on the terrace. "That is perfect".

"Isn't it" Kate said more excited than Ryu.

"Well I guess I will see you next weekend. You can just give the info to Helena and I will get it from her" Kasumi said.

"Okay, goodnight" Kate said.

"Goodnight" Kasumi said getting in the car and sitting next to Adam and relieved at Kate's news she placed her head on his shoulder. Ryu watched the car drive away and clenched his fist seeing Kasumi with Adam.

_Well Boston has certainly gotten a lot more interesting_ Ryu thought and he had a feeling this was just the beginning.


	13. Chapter 13: New

Chapter 13: New

The next day Kasumi woke up in urgency remembering how much she had to do at the store so she hopped in the shower and got threw on a pencil straight black dress. She grabbed her large bag and put on her gray heels quietly not wanting to wake up the girls. Kasumi shut the door and headed downstairs to her car.

When she got to the store Jack had already opened and there were a few costumers in the store.

"Good morning" she said handing him his Starbucks coffee.

"Thank you" he said, "So before you fill me in on your night, there is a young lady here to have an interview for that visual position we posted. Remember the one to help us with banners and placements of products around the store".

"Oh that's right; I posted that since we are expanding the store to multiple floors. Where is she?" Kasumi asked.

"Waiting in the room before your office" Jack said.

"Okay thanks I will be back" Kasumi said, "Man the store" Kasumi smiled.

"Always do sweetie" he said winking which made her laugh out loud.

Kasumi made her way to the back with her overly large bag on her arm and when she swung the door to the waiting room open she noticed a girl sitting, legs crossed and dressed very professionally in all black except for her white dress shirt.

"Hello" Kasumi said smiling, "Please come in" she finished as she opened the door to her office.

"Thank you" Emi said.

"Please take a seat" Kasumi said pointing at the couch across her desk, "So you are Emi Kato" Kasumi continued opening the file on her desk with Emi's application

"Yes, that is right" Emi said smiling.

"So I see here on your application that you are from Japan?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes actually from Tokyo" Emi lied just like Ayane had told her to not to raise suspicion.

"Well that is great; I am also from Japan but a more rural part" Kasumi said looking down, "Anyways I can see here that you took many classes for visual arts and fashion but never a formal full time education, if you don't mind me asking why is that?"

"Not at all, my father does a lot of textile business and we always moved around and he actually never really approved of my being anything in the fashion industry so the classes that I took were because of my mother. She helped me do the classes and would tell my father they were business classes" Emi said honestly.

"That is very admirable; the fact that you never gave up your dream" Kasumi said, "So did you tell your family you were moving to Boston and why Boston? Why not New York or Paris?"

"Actually my mom convinced my dad that I was coming to the states to finally completely school in one of the many universities and since Boston has some of the best we decided we would tell him I was going to Boston College and when the time was good we would break it to him that I had come here to go into the fashion business more the jewelry business. I think it's fascinating and would love to be involved and be part of the first and best jewelry company store. As for the Boston decision, there is just something about it that says home, it has a very special and welcoming character, you know?" Emi said.

"Yeah I definitely understand" Kasumi said smiling, "So one last question, what do you imagine for the store and the remodeling and keep in mind we only have one month left until the grand reopening because the floors are already ready above us".

"Well I know that I don't have that much formal training in the form of a diploma but as for the store I really want to do different themes for each holiday or season. For the coming summer season I think it would be great to have a lot of color and maybe fresh flowers in the store. Then for the fall a sort of autumn wonderland but always something fresh and so on for the rest of the year" Emi said excited.

"You know that sounds great and I love the youth and freshness you bring to this position and if you don't mind I would I would love to offer you the job and also extend the position to you working here because I think you would be great with the costumers and the many events that we have" Kasumi said.

"Wow really that is great" Emi said smiling brightly.

"Yes I don't see the reason for looking a other people when I found the perfect one" Kasumi said excited.

"Oh my God, thank you so much" Emi said excitedly forgetting why she was really there for a second.

"Great we just have to make some adjustments to your contract and we will be all set. I will show you the structure upstairs so you can sketch out or think about what we are going to do to it. Ready to go?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes" Emi said.

Kasumi led her to the front of the store and she walked over to Jack.

"Jack" she said, "Meet our new store visuals, Emi Kato, Emi meet Jack, the best employee I could ask for"

"Oh you are too kind my dear" Jack said, "Pleased to meet you Emi, I am sure you will fit in here and you won't have to worry about sleazy men hitting on you cause we are all very profesh here" he laughed.

"Pleased to meet you" Emi said laughing, "And I am glad I am safe here".

"Okay enough chit chat" Kasumi said leading Emi upstairs to the new floors. They got to the second floor and Emi was astounded by the place and construction. The second floor was surrounded by crystal clear glass with a spiral stair case connecting the third floor where a dome ceiling brought down the sun.

"So this is the new floor is going to be connect with the first floor by the same stairs and it will take about one week of construction to complete it however we will be in completing the offices and the window displays. As you this side" Kasumi said pointing to the side that the store faced the street where there were huge displays, "This is what you should focus on because it is facing the street which will face the street so it will attract the costumers. Also this is going to be a part of all the floors so you have a lot of display space along with all the glass around the building".

"Sound great, I already have some ideas" Emi said.

"Sounds good, now do you have any plans right now or until five?" Kasumi asked.

"Nope"

"Well I think it would be great for you to stay and observe how the store is run and such" Kasumi said as they went downstairs to the store.

"Yeah sure" Emi said.

They made their way downstairs and Kasumi let Emi place her things in her office then they went to the front of the store.

"So" Jack said, "How did you like it?"

"It was amazing; I have a lot of ideas that I sort of need to sort through but for today I am just going to observe" Emi said excited.

"Well that's great, you can take a seat or walk around" he smiled then he turned to Kasumi, "So how was last night?"

"Well it was certainly interesting" she said, "Put we are busy, we can talk later".

"Please there are like two people in the store, something big must have happen because you are avoiding it" he said smirking.

"Okay fine" she said giving in, "Well Adam was wicked nice and he was a true gentleman but when we got there Ryu was there with his girlfriend Kate".

"Ohhh" Jack said.

"So everything was fine and Adam and I were dancing and then Ryu asked if he could cut in and we danced and talked then he almost kissed me but his girlfriend was calling his name" Kasumi told Jack.

"Oh my God, you were almost caught, you little hoe" Jack laughed.

"So then he introduced me to Kate" Kasumi said laughing as she saw Jack's disgusted face, "Then apparently Kate and Adam went to the same college and they were friends so small world, huh".

"Yeah you think" Jack said.

"So then I talked to Helena and apparently Helena knew her because she made many dresses for Kate and they had become friends. She informed me that Kate's father is "the man" for oil in New England so she is filthy rich and he loved Ryu so he gave them a house to live in together and last week they moved in together" Kasumi said sighing.

"Aw, sweetie I am sorry" Jack said sympathetically which caught Emi's attention more.

"It's okay" she said half smiling, "So then Helena told me that Ayane who was there last night had spoken to two men and she had told them to keep an eye on the four of them and Helena assumed that she meant the four of us like me, Helena, Hitomi and Kokoro and I just lost it".

"Oh dam, what did you do?"

"I walked right up to her and asked her what she was doing here and she told me that she was helping orphans, like can you believe her" Kasumi expressed.

"Wow she has some nerve" Jack said waving his hand in the air.

"It's like does she think I am stupid because you do not come to Boston in perfect timing when all of us all finally together. Anyways so I told her that if she does anything to hurt my friends then she is going to hear it from me; you know what she told me?" Kasumi said remembering last night.

"What did she dare say?"

"She told me that my behavior was typical and that I think I am the center of attention again just like when we were little. I was so mad at her I really wanted to fight her there and then she told me that I left home not to look for my brother but because the attention was fading from me so I did it to get the attention back on me" Kasumi said shaking her head hearing how stupid it sounded.

"She did not" Jack said, "How could she? You knew what kind of treatment you were going to get if you left but you left in an effort to find your brother. You risked everything for him".

"Yeah and you know what he said? Nothing as I was getting angry talking to her, he said nothing so I left then I turned around and told him to forget that he was my brother because I had forgot him already" Kasumi said sadly.

"Oh I am sorry honey, I know that must be very difficult on you because you wanted to fix the relationship with Hayate" Jack said placing his hand on her shoulder compassionately.

"Yeah I did and stupidly I thought maybe Ayane and I could be close again but there is nothing I can do; I try and all they think is that I am a traitor, it is so frustrating" she said as Emi listen to the whole story in shock, "Oh I forgot I called her out on her feelings for Hayate which may I add is totally weird considering they are like half siblings and because she did not know what to say she called me a home wrecker because of the Ryu thing".

"She is such a bitch" Jack said, "She is just jealous that you are so sexy" he winked at her which made her laugh out loud.

"Thanks, but now I have to watch out because I know she is going to do something and especially to Hitomi and she has already been through enough, she does not need her as well" Kasumi said.

"Yeah and I am here if you need anything" Jack said, "So anything else happen?"

"Well…. Ryu kissed me" she said quietly.

"Are you serious?" he yelled.

"Shhh, but yes"

"So like just a peck or like multiple minutes?" he asked excited.

"Umm multiple minutes" she said, "and don't say anything".

"It looks like Ryu does not love his girlfriend as much as he says" Jack said holding up the necklace Ryu had ordered.

"Eghhh, I have to do that, which reminds me when she night was over Kate came running after me" Kasumi said.

"Oh my God, was there a cat fight?" Jack asked excited.

"No" Kasumi laughed, "but I thought there was going to be; it was even better she invited me to Martha's Vineyard this weekend coming up because her father is throwing a weekend long party for her birthday. You know where Ryu is going to give her this" she said holding the heart.

"Holy shit, scandalous weekend" he said smiling.

"Oh which reminds me she said I can bring guests and since you are new to Boston would you like to come along, meet new people?" she asked Emi.

"Yeah, that would be great. Are you sure that is okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am going to need some company there" Kasumi said smiling.

"Excuse me hoe, what happen to my invitation" Jack said, "Just joking I am going to man the store, you two have fun besides I have a date with a fine man on Saturday night".

"Well look at you" Kasumi said smiling, "Now that we have spent half the day chit chatting, back to work".

Kasumi grabbed the necklace and went to finish it so she could get it over with besides she only had a little left to do. Time went by and before Kasumi knew it the clock read 4:00pm. She had finished the order and she had called Ryu but his phone had gone to voice mail so she had left him a message. She was completing some other orders when she saw Kokoro come into the store.

"Hello" Kokoro to jack and he kissed her on both cheeks, "I brought some goodies".

"I love goodies" he said taking the square box and looking inside with excitement.

"Hey" Kasumi told her, "What are you up to?"

"Just came by to see how you were doing, after you told us what happen last night I thought you could use some delicious bakery" Kokoro smiled.

"That is very nice of you but I know what is going on?" she asked.

"Well I was at work today and Kate came into my bakery" Kokoro said.

"Okay so what did she say? Anything about Ryu and me?" Kasumi asked concerned.

"No, don't worry but she asked me if I wanted to make her birthday cake and cupcakes and a bunch of things for her party. I just felt bad cause she is Ryu's girlfriend and I don't know" Kokoro said.

"Sweetie, it's fine; it means a lot that you are concerned about me but that would be great for your business because the people there are going to all come to your bakery after. It's a great opportunity" Kasumi said smiling.

"Thanks, you're the best" she said hugging Kasumi.

"So I am guessing you are coming to Martha's Vineyard as well" Kasumi inquired.

"Yeah I have to and actually I am going a day before just because I have to bring all my stuff. Apparently she is bringing a plane for me because she does not want her cake to take the ferry and be driven around" Kokoro said wide eyed.

"Wow, you are such a VIP. Speaking of Martha's Vineyard, I am also going to bring Emi, who my new creative associate for the store" Kasumi said gesturing Emi to come over.

"Emi this is Kokoro and Kokoro this is Emi Kato" Kasumi introduced them.

"Pleased to meet you" Emi said extending her hand.

"Same" Kokoro smiled and shook her hand, "I am glad you will be joining us at Martha's Vineyard".

"All you bitches going now" Jack said eating a chocolate cupcake.

They all laughed and walked over to grab a cupcake.

"So is Hitomi coming?" Kokoro asked.

"Well I don't think she was invited but I don't want leave her alone so Helena is bringing her I think" Kasumi said.

"Sounds good" Kokoro said.

"The real question here is" Jack said licking the frosting of a cupcake, "Kasumi are you going to bring your lover Adam?"

"First of all he is not my lover" Kasumi said smiling, "But you know yeah I think I might, why not?"

"Look out, fist fight" Jack said clapping his hands together.

Just when Kasumi put down her cupcake to go close the door because there was nobody in the store and it was closing hour, somebody knocked on the glass door. Kasumi looked up only to be a glass door away from Ryu. She opened the door and let him in.

"Hi, please come in" she said.

"Thanks, I am sorry I was so late but I had a lot of work" he said.

"It's okay" she said plainly. Jack, Emi and Kokoro were all staring as they ate their cupcakes, "Jack please go get Mr. Hayabusa his order".

"Yes of course" he said leaving.

Kasumi picked up the file on the order and see he had already paid in full so she place the file in the glass case.

"Kokoro nice to see you again" Ryu said smiling at her trying to distract himself from how great Kasumi looked in her black dress.

"Yeah" she said, "You too".

"Here you go" Jack said handing it to Kasumi in a velvet scarlet box.

Kasumi opened it and it looked perfect, she was happy it was another great product but she disliked what it was for. She handed it to Ryu anyways and smiled.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"It's great, really thanks" he said.

"Sure" she said closing the box and placing it in a thick paper bag and topped it off with some tissue paper and a ribbon closing the bag tightly.

"Thanks" he said, "I guess I will see you at Martha's Vineyard".

"Yeah, se you then" she said as he left the store.

"Well that was awkward" Jack said.

"Yeah you think" Kasumi said, "You know I decided I am bringing Adam and my best attire so that I can look my best this weekend".

"Sounds like a fabulous plan" Jack said, "I think you are going to give all the men a hard one".

"Oh my God Jack" Kasumi said as they all laughed, "Emi thanks for staying today and I will contact you but plan to be in on Monday".

"Okay I will see you guys then" Emi said, "Nice to meet you all and thank you".

Emi made her way outside to her car. She got in and put her head on her steering wheel thinking about her day. How is it possible? A person who Ayane had made sound so bad and self centered can be so nice and caring and different? Emi was more confused than ever but she needed to get home because she had a date tonight. She started her car and drove home to get ready.

After many hours of getting ready Emi finally decided on wearing a white summer dress and black shoes with silver jewelry with her hair wavy curls. Gabriel came right on time and she got in his black Mercedes and he drove to an outdoor restaurant by the harbor.

"Mr. Valente, please follow me" the attended said apparently knowing Gabriel.

"Thank you" he said and offered Emi his arm and she took it happily and let him leads her to their table.

They spent many hours talking about what their life had been till then. Emi shared how she had left Japan and come to Boston to make a new life and do something she truly loved and she left out the part about Ayane and Kasumi and she did not know at that instance if the fact that she did not even want to be involved in Ayane's plan but she left it out. He was also careful to not share to much especially things about his job and told her that he was in banking. They enjoyed each other's company and that night Emi thought about nothing else and Gabriel was finally relaxed a bit.

….

Friday

"I can't believe this week flew by" Hitomi said frantically packing her suitcase.

"I know it's ridiculous" Helena said throwing clothes everywhere.

Kasumi packed up her suitcase last and joined the girls in the hallway. Kokoro had already left yesterday with the cake and one of her assistants to help her bake the cupcakes at the house.

They made their way downstairs and got into Jack's car since he was driving them to the ferry.

"Thanks Jack" Helena said.

"No problem honey, just promise me that you are going to have a grand time and make everybody jealous with your sexiness" Jack requested.

"We will try" Hitomi said laughing.

"Hitomi listen you are going to become a huge model because Helena is brilliant so when you go there make that Hayate so jealous that he jumps you and lead him in until it's painful then leave him hanging, literally" he laughed.

Kasumi laughed out loud but Jack turned to her and said,

"Hey missy that goes to you as well".

They stopped in front of Emi's house and picked her up as well.

"Hey everybody" she said.

"Hey girl" Jack said, "Now everybody should take example from Emi here, her man I would jump any day. He looks soooo yummy and sexy".

"Haha, I know he is pretty great but he is not officially my man yet" Emi said.

"Well at least you have somebody. Is he coming to the party?" Helena asked.

"I guess so because he is a family friend" Emi said.

"Then there is your chance to make it official" Jack said smiling wickedly.

They finally got there and they thanked Jack and got their suitcase to head for the ferry. After a long ferry ride they arrived on Martha's Vineyard and took a cab to the Brown estate. When they arrived they were in front of a huge white mansion with Grecian pillars and engraved doors. A white tent was set up outside that looked nearly as big as the house and they could see the wait staff preparing for the nights festivities.

"Well this is like a mini white house" Helena said as she stepped out of the cab.

"I know right" Hitomi said looking at the house in awe.

They moved inside after paying the taxi and they were immediately greeted by Kate.

"Oh my God, Kasumi and Helena you guys made it" he said happily.

"Your house is lovely" Kasumi said.

"Oh thank you" Kate said.

"This is Hitomi and Emi" Helena said, "Our friends joining us".

"That is great, pleased to meet you. I am Kate Brown. Well I have your rooms set up and for your guests as well" Kate said leading them upstairs.

"Thank you Kate" Helena said as she showed them their own rooms.

"Not a problem, you can shower or freshen up. The party starts at seven so you have plenty of time. There is plenty of food downstairs so help yourselves if you need to." Kate said, "So I will see you later; if you need me I am going to be in the tent outside".

Kate left them and they each went to their rooms.

Kasumi lay on the bed for a second, tired from the trip then she stood and looked outside. The house stood on a hill overlooking the ocean and she had a small balcony in her room. She took in the sea breeze before she turned around and picked up her luggage to put on her bed and unpack. As Kasumi unpacked there was a knock on her door.

"Come in" she called without looking up.

"Kasumi" Ryu said closing the door behind him.

"Hey" she said as her voice cracked and her breath caught, "What is it?"

"We need to talk" he said stepping closer to her.


	14. Chapter 14: Intel

Chapter 14: Intel

Kasumi kept her composure even though the fear inside her was growing with every second going by. What did he have to say to her?

"Yes?" she finally answered as she unpacked her suitcase to avoid his eyes.

"Listen, I am really sorry for the way I acted at the charity ball. I don't really know what I was thinking and I am sorry I put you in that position" he said quietly.

Kasumi felt her anger rise with every word he spoke. He was standing in front of her telling her that basically if he could he would take it back.

"Please say something" he said but the expression on his face said please don't be mad at me.

"Is that all you had to say?" she asked with her nostrils flaring and her breath caught in her chest.

"I mean I just wanted to apologize, it's just that I - " he was going to continue but she put her hand up and faced him.

"Why don't you just say that what we did was a mistake and that you wish to take it back or even better" she said almost laughing to keep from crying, "why don't you just tell me that you are worried your perfect relationship is going to be ruined if I say something to Kate" she finished as her voice cracked and she turned away from him.

"Kasumi I - "

"You can go and don't worry nobody is going to know about your mistake" she said and after what seemed like forever she heard the door close behind her. She was standing in the same position for almost half an hour, numb with pain, disappointment, anger; she wanted to scream but she knew that would probably label her as a mental person. She finally moved and now she was pacing and unpacking her suitcase. _That is it _she thought_ if he is going to pretend like that kiss meant nothing then I am going to do the same. Adam is meeting me here in a few hours and I am going to make this weekend a living hell for Ryu and then we will see how much that kiss meant._ She slammed down her suitcase and looked out her window thinking about the weekend.

…..

Hayate got out of his Mercedes dressed in a black suit and even though he was accustomed to the suit by now he was starting to regret his decision especially since he was stuck in traffic for hours then he had to drive his car on the ferry and finally to the estate. It was late afternoon when he parked his car outside the Brown estate and he noticed that thunder was approaching Martha's Vineyard. He did not know why but he hoped Ayane would not be there. They had drifted apart after the reunion in Switzerland. After that he had gone back home and just wanted to stop all this non sense of still hunting Kasumi but Ayane could not let it go so he had stopped talking to her for a while and she was never around anyway and he was too tired to try and figure out what she was doing.

Hayate had try to reach Ryu but he found out that the woman who he saw in Switzerland worked for the government and she recruited him so he had left immediately to train. Hayate had opened a shop and the cold lazy days went on forever and not once had he stopped thinking about Hitomi. Then his father had approached him and told him he had to go find a man who had betrayed the village, he had killed one of their own but there were no details as to who this man was except for the fact that he lived in the New England area in the United States and a vague description of him. So Hayate had taken up real estate business as a cover after he had done some extensive research and found out that he was living in Boston.

At an event like this, he may be here so Hayate had taken the chance to find him here at the party. He picked up his suitcase smoothly and locked his car. Ryu greeted him at the door and they immediately started talking.

"So have you found anything new?" Ryu asked having helped Hayate in the search for this mystery man.

"Nothing other than he lives in Boston but then again Boston is very big however I am going to keep an eye out for him here because if he is somebody he will be here" Hayate said quietly.

"Yes I understand" Ryu said shortly.

"Are you okay by the way?" Hayate asked noticing his disconnect.

"Oh yeah" Ryu answered, "Fine".

"Okay well I am going to my room so I will see you in a bit".

Hayate got to his room and placed his suitcase on the bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower in the bathroom across the hall. He let the steam of the shower relax him and clear him of all the thoughts he had. He so desperately wanted to defend Kasumi and talk to her and be the brother he should be but the promise he made to his father was stopping him. He stepped out after the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He opened the door and was about to enter his room across the hall when she felt somebody bump into him.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry, I did not see you there" Hitomi said then she looked up and she was breathless.

"It's okay" he said smiling and noticing that she was wearing workout clothes, "Even on the weekend?"

"Yeah, I can't go one day without running or doing something" she said smiling which tugged at his heart. He loved her smile more than anything.

"Listen give me a minute and I will join you and you can have a partner in sparring, you know only if you are not scared" he said challenging her.

"Oh please, I will wait for you downstairs" she said laughing.

Five minutes later Hayate joined her downstairs sporting black sweatpants and a white wife beater.

"So do you know where you are going or what?" he asked jokingly.

"Not really" she said shyly, "but I always find a good trail along the way".

"Well I happen to know one you will love so how about it?" he asked.

"Sounds good" she said and followed him as he started running ahead.

…...

Helena made her way downstairs and into the kitchen to het a glass of water. The kitchen was empty but she noticed that Kokoro had been in there because it smelled like cake batter and there were numerous cupcakes in the fridge. Helena grabbed a glass and threw some ice cubes and water in it. She turned around and was going to make her way upstairs but a body blocked her. She got so scared that she let the glass slip to the ground after half of it was on the man.

"Oh I am so sorry, I scared you" the man said smiling.

"It's okay, look at your shirt, I ruined it" she said looking up at his emerald eyes and she cleared her throat.

"It was my fault" he said reaching for a towel behind her.

She picked up the glass off the floor and threw it in the trash as she wiped the floor.

"Here" he said, "Let me help you" as he took the towel from her and finished wiping the floor.

"Thanks" she said cleaning of her hands, "I am Helena by the way".

"Pleased to meet you Helena" he said shaking her extended hand, "Kane".

"Nice to meet you Kane, so what brings you here Kane?" she asked politely.

"I am actually the family doctor" he said.

"No offense but aren't you a bit young to be the family doctor?" she asked curiously.

"Thanks but I am not that young. I saved Kate's father when he had a heart attack and he has come and seen me since and made me the family doctor now" he said smiling.

"Wow well good for you" she said impressed.

"What brings you here?" he asked.

"Well I am a designer and I have designed many of Kate's dresses and did the ones for her party this weekend" she said.

"That makes sense" he said looking at her dressed in heels and a ruffled dress, "I have to go change my shirt so I guess I will see you later".

"Yeah sure" she said smiling.

….

Kasumi was fuming in her room as she continued to unpack even though it had turned to her throwing clothes in the closet and drawers. She could not believe she had let herself get to this point. The point of so desperately wanting Ryu that she allowed herself to believe that there might be a slight chance of them being together even though he was moving in with another woman. She took a deep breath and dropped everything she was doing and just sat on her bed, when her there was a knock on her door.

"Come in" she said sadly.

"Hey" Adam said softly, "How are you?"

"Hi" she said walking towards him as he closed the door behind him. She reached her arms up and hugged him and even though he was surprised he held her close and did not ask any questions.

"Sorry" she said wiping away tears appearing on her eyes.

"Hey" he said holding her face, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, fine"

"I don't believe you, come here" he said laying on the bed and she laid down next to him and placed her head on his chest and for now it was everything she needed.

…

Ryu made his way outside and took a deep breath thinking this was going to be a long weekend on an island. He looked around and saw nobody so he decided to make a call.

"Hey" Gabriel said on the other end.

"Hey, what is going on?" Ryu asked.

"We can't have this conversation over the phone. Meet us at the address I text you in 10 minutes" Gabriel said and hung up.

Ryu grabbed his keys and headed out the door towards his car and a short ride later he was in front of a house on a vineyard. He drove up and parked in front of the house. He locked his car and went inside to find Gabriel and Frank sitting in the living room.

"Hey" Frank said.

"What is going on?" Ryu asked.

"Boss called an emergency meeting today" Frank responded.

"And I take this is his house?" Ryu asked.

"That is right" his boss said coming into the room.

"Well hello, this is a great home you have here" Ryu said.

"Thank you" he said smiling, "Please sit".

They all took a seat in the luxurious couches and waited for their briefing.

"Okay, thank you all for coming, I know you are very busy but we have some breaking intel about the case you are working Ryu" he said pouring a glass of whiskey and taking a sip.

"What is that?" Ryu asked.

"When you infiltrated Mr. Brown's laptop we could not crack it right then but finally we have and the information on it lead us to a lab that Gabriel and Frank along with a team broke into however it was empty deserted, wiped clean of any information and evidence that we may need to bring him in"

"That is not good at all; does that mean I have been doing this all for nothing?" Ryu asked.

"Not particularly, I have a contact that informed me that his lab might be closer than we think. When his older sun got married, the wedding took place in a private estate in Newport, Rhode Island and he said that Brown rarely visits that estate and it is heavily guarded so unless there was an event happening there is no way we would get past all the sharp shooter and bomb tricks planted around the house. Even if we figured out a way it would take us to long and the arms exchange scheduled would take place without us being able to stop it" he said.

"Okay so what are you suggesting?" Gabriel asked.

"Since Ryu is in a relationship with Kate and it is going quite well, I suggest they-"

"Are you serious?' Ryu said understanding what he was asking.

"Yes it is the only way to get Brown and when we do we get him it will be the greatest accomplishment of our division and we will save millions of people" the Boss said.

"Wait what are you suggesting?" Frank said, "I am lost".

"I am suggesting that Ryu propose and they get married in New Port" the Boss said.

"Dam it" Ryu said standing up and taking a deep breath.

"Is there a problem?" he asked Ryu.

"No not at all" Ryu said looking away.

"Good I think you should do it at her birthday party".

"I don't even have a ring" Ryu said.

"Already covered, one of my agents went and picked one out at a high end store in Boston and put it on your name not to raise suspicion just in case Brown checked it; we can never be too sure" he said.

"Awesome" Ryu said, "What store is it from?"

"Actually here it is" he said pulling out a red box from a drawer, "It seems it was Cartier in Boston".

"Cartier?" Gabriel said tying the loose ends.

"Do you know who sold it to him?" Frank said.

"Umm" the Boss said looking at paper work in a manila folder, "A Mr. Jack Night sold it to him".

"Okay" Gabriel said noticing Ryu's silence.

"Is everything okay guys?" he asked them.

"Yeah fine" Frank said, "So anything else?"

"Nope you can go just remember to not blow your cover, which is very important" he said before they made their way outside.

"Okay we will see you later" Gabriel said standing in front of his car.

After he closed his door Gabriel turned to them and said,

"Follow me" and got in his car and drove away.

Ryu followed him in his car staring at the red velvet box which he placed on his passenger seat. His thoughts were scrambled and the only thing he knew to do was follow Gabriel.

….


	15. Chapter 15: Vineyard Drama

Hi everybody! I am so sorry for not updating this story sooner. I have been wicked busy and this was the only free time I had to write it. I hope you like the development of the story and I promise there is a lot more excitement coming. Thank you for all the support and please review.

:)

Chapter 15: Vineyard Drama

Gabriel pulled up at the edge of a deserted park and stepped out of his car. Ryu and Frank parked behind him.

"So?" Ryu said.

"Are you going to be okay?" Gabriel asked.

"Just great" Ryu answered looking in the other direction.

"Come on man" Frank said.

"What am I suppose to do or say? If I don't do this then we don't catch him and millions of people die and if I do it then I lose her forever" he said laying out the facts.

"You don't think she would understand?" Gabriel said.

"When am I supposed to tell her this? Before or after I am walking down the aisle?" he said sighing.

"I know you don't want to hear this" Frank said, "but what if you just try to forget her. I mean it seems pretty impossible for you to be together. No offense but you lost your window to be with her before you joined our force".

Gabriel shot Frank a look but Frank shrugged.

"You are right, it's not what I want to hear but it is what I should do. I lost my opportunity and I need to face reality, she deserves way better than me as much as I don't want to ever see her with another man" Ryu said clenching his fist.

"Well we are here if you ever want to talk" Gabriel said, "Don't feel like you have to go through this mission alone".

"Yeah" Frank said.

"I know thanks. We should probably head back so we don't seem suspicious" Ryu said walking towards his car.

…..

It was getting to be sunset outside and Kasumi was looking over some plans of the store on her laptop. Adam had left a couple of minutes ago and she took the opportunity before she got ready to look at a few things. Her phone grabbed her attention ringing on the desk. She picked it up and noticed Jack's number at the store.

"Hey, is everything okay?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah fine, don't worry the store is okay" he said.

"Oh okay, you scared me" she said.

"So how is Martha's Vineyard?" he asked.

"Oh you know the usual drama and such but it is beautiful here" she said looking at the sunset outside her window.

"Yeah speaking of drama that is why I called you" he said.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Well I was out of the store but I got a call that somebody was picking up an engagement ring at the store and I had to go over there because I know how you are about those big purchases" he explained.

"Was there something wrong with the ring?" Kasumi asked.

"No nothing like that. It was just that it was an engagement ring" he said.

"So?"

"Well a man picked it up - " Jack was cut off.

"Jack sorry I have to go because the girls are here and we have to get ready to tonight" Kasumi said.

"But - "

"I know you have everything under control, no problem" she said, "So I will see you on Monday".

Kasumi hung up the phone and greeted Helena and Kokoro who had come into her room.

…..

Hitomi and Hayate stopped to catch their breath. Hitomi looked out to see the ocean and sunset looking back at her.

"Wow, this is beautiful" she said, "You were right this trail for a run is really something".

"Yeah" Hayate said, "I worked here over the summer selling houses and I discovered this on one of my runs".

"Oh I forgot that you are a real estate agent" Hitomi said smiling, "I bet you get all the ladies to buy your houses" she said laughing.

"Why do you say that?" he said lightly pushing her playfully.

"I don't know maybe because you look good in a suite and I am sure you say those little pickup lines that make all the young ladies and moms melt" she continued laughing.

"Really?" he said approaching her.

She did not notice that he was inches from her because her eyes were closed from laughing. He grabbed her waist and pushed her against the stone wall. She breathed in and her breath caught.

"What makes those women melt?" he asked nearing his lips to hers.

"I don't know" she said moving her lips closer, teasing him as she slipped away from his grip.

"So what do you think of this Kate girl?" she asked sitting on a rock closest to the sunset view.

"Well" he said, "She is a nice girl but I don't know that she is Ryu's type".

"How do you figure?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know, I mean they are happy which is all that matters but I never pictured him with her but I guess people surprise you" he said looking at her.

"That they do, and you can always count on it" Hitomi said standing up, "Well we have to head back now because we have to get ready for the party".

"Yeah you are right" Hayate said.

They both turned around and started to run towards the path back to the house.

…..

"So what happened?" Kokoro asked Kasumi.

"What do you mean" Kasumi asked.

"You know, I saw Ryu coming out of your room earlier" Kokoro said

"Ugh, don't even get me started. He wanted to talk about the charity ball and how we kissed and stupid me thought he would say something I liked to hear but no that did not happen" Kasumi said.

"What did he say?" Helena asked.

"Basically that what we did was a mistake and that he would take it back if he could" Kasumi said, "Saying it out loud makes it worse but I decided that I am not going to let myself get upset over it. Nothing major ever happen between us so I am not going to be like one of those obsessive girls. He made his decision and now I made mine".

"Well good for you and you know we are here if you need anything" Kokoro smiled.

"Thanks and I also feel bad for Adam, he is so nice and I am not seeing it because of Ryu" Kasumi said.

"Yeah you are right, he is a sweetheart" Helena said.

"Speaking of, who was that sexy man you were talking to in the kitchen?" Kokoro asked.

"What are you talking about?" Kasumi said curiously.

"Ohh Kokoro is over exaggerating but I bumped into this guy in the kitchen" Helena explained.

"Oh I see and who was this guy?" Kasumi asked.

"Apparently he was the family doctor because he saved Kate's father from a heart attack o he has been their doctor since but he is quite young for a doctor" Helena said.

"Well then" Kokoro said, "look at you, flirting with the doctor in the house".

Kasumi laughed and Kokoro joined in.

"Ha ha guys" Helena said but smiling.

"What are we laughing about?" Hitomi asked coming into the room.

"Helena and her naughty doctor" Kokoro winked at Helena.

"Oh okay then" Hitomi laughed.

"Where were you, coming back all sweaty?" Kokoro asked.

"Don't get any nasty ideas, I went for a run with Hayate" Hitomi said.

"Why were you running with him?" Kasumi asked.

"Well he said he knew a good trail and did we not say that we are going to make them jealous all weekend long?" Hitomi smiled.

"Look at you, I am proud of you missy" Kokoro said, "Now let's get ready because the party is starting soon and Hitomi needs to take a shower".

"Hey!" Hitomi said and followed Kokoro out of the room.

"See you in a few minutes" Kasumi said smiling.

…..

Ryu paced back and forth in his room thinking about the night coming soon. He put on his deep blue dress shirt and black tie. His jacket lay next to the small red box. He looked outside his window and took a deep breath. Ryu picked up his jacket and went down stairs.

…..

A white tent with elegant crystals was set up outside. There was white and pink everywhere. On the chairs, tables, floor and the shimmering marble dance floor. There were over 15 tables set up with white sparkly table settings and enormous flower vases. The connecting patio was decorated with white lights and the same sparkles.

"Damn" Hitomi said, "All this glitter is blinding".

"You got that right" Helena chimed in squinting.

"Well let's just enjoy the party girls" Kokoro said stepping out into the tent with her blue dress blowing in the light breeze.

Hitomi and Helena smiled and followed Kokoro.

Kasumi put on her white flowing knee length dress. She took of her necklace because the crystals on the low neck line where enough. Instead she put on a pair of diamond earrings and her glossy nude pumps. Kasumi spread some tasty strawberry lip gloss as she opened her door.

"Hey" she said to Adam waiting for her on the other side.

"Wow, hi" he said, "You look beautiful".

"Thanks" she said reaching out to him and grabbing his jacket and on her tip toes kissed him lightly. He gently took her waist and returned the kiss. When they parted she smiled at him and motioned him in her room.

"Sorry it will just be a second, I have to get my clutch and phone" Kasumi said.

"No problem" he said sitting on the bed.

"Okay" she said coming back, "Let's go".

She took his hand and they headed downstairs.

…..

Ryu threw the red box across the room and slammed his door. He walked around the room with his fist clenched.

_Ryu__control__yourself__he__thought__Kasumi__has__the__right__to__do__anything__she__wants__with__Adam,__they__are__dating._ But still the image of his arms around her was driving him crazy.

"God I need to focus" he said putting his hands on his head.

…. 6 Months Ago…..

"So you are really going to do it?" Hayate asked Ryu.

"Yeah I have to, if I don't now, when am I going to?"

"Yeah I guess you are right. So are you going to ask Kasumi on a date or something else?"

"Even though we have known each other for such a long time I think a date would be the proper way to do it, don't you?" Ryu asked.

"I totally agree" Hayate said.

"So when are you going to do the same with Hitomi?" Ryu asked.

"I don't even know where she is".

"Please don't give me that crap, you found out where Kasumi was after six months of not seeing her and you are telling me you don't know where Hitomi is" Ryu questioned.

"Yeah okay, well I don't want to bother her. Her dad is sick and she does not need this drama right now, besides I missed that window a long time ago".

"All I hear is excuses and if her dad is sick, this is when she needs you the most and what is it they say? When a window closes a door is opened" Ryu said smiling.

"Oh look at you Mr. Optimism, just go get Kasumi and you know what I said about treating her like she should be" Hayate said sternly.

"Yeah if I don't you will kick my ass" Ryu said, "Thanks by the way, for all your help".

"No problem" Hayate said.

…A couple of days later…

Ryu walked around Boston for a couple of days waiting for the perfect moment to approach Kasumi.

"Excuse me, are you Ryu?" a man dressed in all black approached him and asked.

"Yeah can I help you?"

The man handed him a white card and left.

Ryu looked at the card for a while then decided to call the number.

After a few classified instructions he finally arrived in a building. He was taken to the basement and there waited a man sitting at a table.

"Hello Ryu. We have been looking everywhere for you and you finally found us"

"I am sorry who are you?" Ryu asked.

"That is not important for now. I want you to know a little more about us. We are a secret agency of the United States called Ops and we do the jobs that involve a resolution but without detection. We specialize in long term jobs and we have some of the best agents in the United States. Here are two of my best in fact" he said motioning Frank and Gabriel to come into the room.

"This is Gabriel and Frank. Now you are probably going to ask why we asked you in. Well we are in need of a new agent, one of our best just left to spend more time with his family, seeing as it is a demand job. If you chose to do this job you will be trained with Gabriel and Frank".

"Okay but why where you waiting for me exactly? There are probably millions of excellent agents" Ryu asked.

"Yes of course but none with your skills and attachment to this case we have coming up"

"Attachment?"

"Yes, we are dealing with a Mr. Brown. He lives here in Boston and has many vacation homes around the globe. He had a family of a son and daughter and wife. Seems all very normal but it's not at all normal. He has a lot of wealth and most people think it's because of his many successful businesses but we have intel that it's because of his arms dealing with dangerous terrorists around the world"

"Okay, I mean that is bad but how is that attached to me?"

"Frank, Gabriel can you please wait outside?"

Frank and Gabriel left and closed the door.

"Listen Ryu, you took part in those fighting tournaments correct?"

"Yeah"

"Well Mr. Brown has been arms dealing to support his bigger business which is making clones or fighting robots if you will. When you were at these tournaments Brown was there and he saw one specific person he wanted to try this on because it would benefit him best"

"Who?"

"Kasumi"

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes, now Brown is not some crazy science freak who wants to be on the in on this new technology. He is simply looking at this as a business prospective. What he probably plans to do is making these clones then somehow take Kasumi's DNA or fighting skills and use them to make powerful soldiers to sell to different government that the US is not on friendly terms with. I was wondering if you wanted to help me in this because as much as I have great agent none of them are going to have your drive for it and I trust you to not let your emotions or personal attachment get to the mission so what do you say?"

"How am I supposed to go about this?"

"Well we have studied Brown for a while and he does not trust many people at all so the only way is to get into a relationship with his daughter Kate and then you can be on the in".

"I see" Ryu said.

"Is there a problem?"

"No"

"Listen Ryu, it will not be that bad and it is more than likely that once Brown starts his experiments Kasumi will not survive by the end of them, this is the only way to keep her safe".

"Another window opens" Ryu whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing, when do I start?"

….. Present Day …

Ryu sighed thinking about Kasumi and her being in danger with Brown.

_This__is__the__only__way_.

Ryu headed down stairs.

…

"Wow, this is incredible" Kasumi said looking at all the sparkle.

"Yeah, it's quite bright" Adam laughed.

"I am going to talk to the girls and get a drink, I will be right back" she said.

"Okay" he smiled.

Kasumi crossed the white tent and reached Helena.

"Oh look at you" Helena said smiling, "You look great".

"Well thank you, same to you" Kasumi said looking at Helena's red dress, "Trying to get a certain doctor?"

"Oh be quiet" Helena giggled, "I am going to go say hi because he is over there.

"You go get him girl" Kasumi said as Helena left.

Kasumi ordered a drink and when she turned around she saw Ryu crossing the room and for a second their eyes met and he looked away and walked towards Kate.

"Hey Kate" Ryu said clutching the red Cartier box in his pocket.

…

Hope you all liked this chapter. Let me know what you think. :)


	16. Chapter 16: New Additions

Chapter 16: New Additions

"Hey babe!" Kate said and hugged Ryu.

"Hi, how do you like your party?" he asked.

"It's great really wonderful" she said smiling.

"Well here is your birthday gift; I know your birthday is not until tomorrow but I wanted you to have it".

Ryu handed Kate the necklace he had made at Cartier.

"Oh my God, it's beautiful" she said and kissed him lightly, "thank you".

"Yeah no problem, I am going to go get a drink, do you want anything?" he said.

"No I am okay" she smiled.

Ryu crossed the room and ordered vodka on the rocks.

"Hey" Gabriel said, "How are you holding up?"

"Just fine, considering I have not done it yet" Ryu answered quietly.

"I thought you just did" Gabriel said.

"No that was her birthday gift, I just need some time right now" Ryu said, "Don't worry it will be done before the weekend is out".

"I am not worried; it's just that the boss will not be happy"

"Well he can relax because if he had to do this he would not like it so much either" Ryu answered.

"You seem more upset than last time I saw you, what happen?"

"Nothing, I just need a drink" Ryu said taking his vodka.

"Okay"

"Hey, I will see you later" Ryu said as he left the bar area.

….

Hitomi reached the middle of the dance floor.

"Can I have this dance?"

Hitomi turned around to see Hayate dressed in all black.

"Of course" she said taking his hand.

"So what is with all the black, you know we are at a birthday party not a funeral, right?" she joked with him.

"Funny, yes I know. Why you don't like it?" he asked.

"It's great" she simply said.

"So what happen to your boy toy?" he asked smiling.

"Excuse me, Kaleb is not a boy toy and no worries he is here. It's just your luck to have me for this dance because he is busy. Kate hired him to be the photographer for her birthday weekend" Hitomi answered.

"Oh I see" Hayate said in a disappointed tone.

"Yep, he is a nice guy" she said smiling.

"I bet he is. So can I ask you something?" Hayate said.

"Yes go ahead" she said looking up at him.

Her piercing blue eyes made Hayate clear his voice.

"What happened to us?" he asked quietly.

"There was never an us Hayate. We were never together, my family helped you a couple of years back but that's it. Besides isn't Ayane is love with you?" she asked.

"So you never liked me like that?" he asked ignoring that Ayane was mentioned.

"Even if I did you made it clear that morning at the DOA reunion that you wanted to be just friends, am I right?"

"Yep you are right" Hayate said.

"Well then what was the question? And if you meant what happen to us as friends, maybe it's the fact that we have not seen each other in months and you are always with Ayane" she said.

"What does she have to do with this?"

"Maybe because she hates me and she is looking at me like she is going to kill me right now" Hitomi answered.

"What?"

"She is over there, talking to some people".

The song finished and Hitomi looked at Hayate and smiled.

"Well I guess I will see you around" she said and left the dance floor.

….

"Hey man" Hayate said walking over to Ryu sitting in the kitchen inside the house.

"How's the party?" Ryu asked.

"The real question is how are you?" Hayate asked.

"Just great, did you hear now I have to propose to Kate this weekend" Ryu laughed to keep from throwing something else.

"What? Why?"

"I can't tell you here but it's the only way to complete this job"

"Oh man, well what are you going to do?"

"I honestly don't know, as much as I have hurt Kasumi I can't bring myself to do this to her because I know she would never forgive me or talk to me" Ryu said putting his drink down on the counter.

"Well I think it's best to just think about it now, don't make any rash decisions" Hayate said.

"Yeah I know" Ryu said taking a drink of his vodka.

"And stop drinking" Hayate said as he left the kitchen.

"Yeah okay" he heard Ryu say.

Hayate went outside again and took in some fresh air. He spotted Ayane and walked towards her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked grabbing her arm and pulling her away from the party.

"Let me go" she said, "I was invited here, I should ask you the same".

"Don't give me that shit; what are your plans here with Kasumi? With Hitomi?" he asked letting her arm go.

"Oh my God. Again with those two, when will people stop talking about them? Kasumi is a traitor and a whore and Hitomi is just sad" she laughed.

"That's enough don't talk about them that way, you better not do anything to hurt them that is all I have to say to you" Hayate said and walked towards the tent.

_I__can__'__t__believe__this_Ayane thought _I__have__to__do__something__and__fast_. She pulled out her phone and sent a text to Emi

_Tonight you need to find out the most you can about Hitomi and Kasumi. I am getting sick of these games; they need to learn a lesson. Follow them everywhere. We will meet tomorrow morning. _

…

After a couple dances with Adam, Kasumi was tired and as the party died down she decided to go back in the house. She went upstairs and as soon as she went into her room she took of her heels and sat on the bed. Kasumi finally got up and changed her dress to a white shirt and shorts. Kasumi looked over a couple of plans on her laptop before she laid down in bed and tried to get some rest. A couple of hours later Kasumi looked at the clock and it read 2:30am. Relentless she stood up and decided to go for a walk outside.

The fresh breeze is going to help me she thought as she opened the door. Kasumi walked along the beach and a few minutes later she noticed a small house. _This__must__be__one__of__the__many__guest__houses__on__the__Brown__Estate__that__Helena__has__told__me__about_ she thought. Kasumi approached the house and not seeing anybody inside she went in.

"Anybody here?" she called out.

There was no answer. She walked forward and saw the lit fire in front of the bed. She walked further in and saw the kitchen which was all marble countertops and decorative beach theme. _Wow__this__guy__really__has__nothing__to__do__with__his__money._

Kasumi went back into the bedroom but this time there was a guy fixing the wood in the fireplace.

"Hello?" Kasumi said.

Ryu stood up and looked at her in surprise.

"Oh my bad I did not know you were in here" she said.

"No it's fine, I probably did not hear you because I was in the kitchen" he said walking forward.

"Well I will leave" she said backing up and turning around.

"No can you please stay, I know you probably don't want to see me now but I have to tell you something" he said.

"It does not make difference what you have to say Ryu. I don't understand you; one moment you are looking all happy and dandy with Kate and the next you do this stuff" she said frustrated.

"I know but can you please listen and then you never have to see me or listen to what I have to say if that is what you want" he said.

"Okay fine, what is it?" she said placing her hands on her hips.

"When we were little I was always protective of you, everywhere you went, everybody you hung out with, everything you did and I thought it was because you where my best friends little sister. So I went along with that allusion but soon enough I realized it was because I liked you and I cared about you and not on a brother sister level. Then when I saw you at the DOA reunion I realized I truly love you and have forever and nothing hurt more than when I saw you leave on that plane. The thought of never seeing you again was one of pain I had never felt before. Hayate helped me find you after some months and I came to Boston. However something came up, something I can't tell you about but I wanted you to know that, I wanted you to know that whatever happens between us I have always and will always love you" he finally stopped talking and looked at her.

Kasumi was frozen, unable to speak. She could not believe this was happening and he was actually admitting everything she thought he felt all these years.

"Please say something" he said.

"I-" is all Kasumi could make out.

She put her hands down and walked towards him and standing on her tip toes kissed him. The soft music played in the room as the fire place crackled. Ryu returned her kiss and wrapped his hands around her small waist. He gently took of her shirt and laid down the bed. She reached for his shirt and took it of revealing his muscular upper body. She took a breath as he lay on top of her and kissed her neck. A thousand thoughts were running through her mind but she did not care this felt so right. They linked hands on the soft pillow and their longing and passionate love continued late into the early morning as the waves crashed on the rocks outside.

…

It was seven in the morning and Ayane patiently waited on the patio. Nobody else was up except for the kitchen working on breakfast. The two men who she hired to keep tabs on Kasumi and the rest of the girls came up to her.

"We need a secure place to talk" one of them said.

"Okay, follow me" she said.

Ayane followed lead them to the back of the house and they went in an underground basement for storage.

"So what do you have?" she asked anxiously.

"Well apparently Brown has some sort of science project he wants to sell to the military. A super soldier type and he wants Kasumi's DNA for this and Ryu is working with an organization that is helping stop this. That is why he is with Kate to get more info".

"Well well little Kasumi is going to be made into a science experiment" Ayane smiled.

"And it is likely that Kasumi will be killed due to the extensive tests".

"Okay excellent news, anything else?" she asked.

"Well apparently Ryu has been given orders that he needs to propose to Kate this weekend in fact yesterday but he did not do it".

"Oh is that right well thank you for all the info guys, great work" Ayane said and dismissed them.

Ayane walked around the basement thinking about her next move. Her phone started vibrating and she picked up.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey it's Emi"

"Oh hey so what do you have?"

"Well apparently Ryu was telling Hayate that he has to propose to Kate but then he went down to one of the guest houses and Kasumi was walking around and went in the house and they were talking"

"Yeah"

"I could not make out what they were saying but I could tell they had sex when Kasumi left the house in the morning" Emi said on the other end.

"Is that right? Well thank you Emi we are this much closer to catching the traitor" Ayane said handing up.

_The cards are definitely turning in my favor. _

…..

Kasumi did not go down to breakfast that morning, she sat on her bed after taking a shower. There was a knock at her door and Helena and Hitomi came in.

"Hey" they both said.

"Hi" she answered with a smile.

"Why weren't you at breakfast?" Helena asked.

"Umm I am avoiding Ryu" she said looking down.

"Did you guys get into another fight?" Hitomi asked.

"Nope"

"Then?' Helena asked.

"Last night I could not sleep so I decided to go for a walk and I was getting a bit cold so I went into one of those guest houses and I thought there was nobody there but Ryu was in there and I was about to leave but he was like I need to tell you something" Kasumi explained.

"So what did he say" Helena asked.

"He told me that he always loved me and will always love me no matter what" Kasumi said.

"WHAT? Are you serious?" Hitomi said.

"What got into him? And what did you say?" Helena asked shocked.

"I did not know what to say so I said nothing" Kasumi said.

"Well what happened after that?"

"Umm…. I kissed him" Kasumi said holding her knees with her arms.

"Kasumi, I thought you were going to leave this behind" Helena said.

"That is not even the worse part" Kasumi said.

"What is going on here?" Kokoro said coming in the room.

"Close the door" Kasumi said and Kokoro did so.

"Basically Ryu told Kasumi he loves her and Kasumi kissed him because she did not know what to say" Hitomi said.

"Well I missed a lot" Kokoro said.

"Apparently that is not the worse part" Helena said.

"Ohh, don't tell me you had sex?" Kokoro said.

A moment of silence fell in the room.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Helena yelled out.

"Keep it down" Kasumi said.

"Oh you dirty, dirty girl" Kokoro said, "So how many time did you do it?"

"I was not aware it was numerous" Hitomi said.

"Once on the bed and once in the shower" Kasumi said burying her face in a pillow.

"Okay this just got significantly worse" Helena said.

"Guys I have no idea what to do. He is in a relationship, they are moving in together. If things where complicated before, they are even worse now" Kasumi expressed.

"The real question here is, how was he?" Kokoro asked.

"Really Kokoro?" Hitomi said.

"What, honest question" she said shrugging.

"Listen I think it's best if you just talk like adults and decide what this means to both of you" Helena said.

"That is my fear though, that he is going to say it meant nothing to him" Kasumi said.

"Honey if he told you he loves you and did you twice it meant something" Kokoro said.

"That is much better Kokoro" Helena laughed and they are joined in.

"Okay I will talk to him" Kasumi said.

…

Sunday Afternoon

Most of the guests had left and Mr. Brown wanted just close friends and family to have a lunch before they left for the city. Kasumi had tried talking to Ryu but he had either avoided her or not been in the house at all. It was not a subject to be discussed around many people either. Now she just wanted to get of this island and talk to him back in Boston.

Ryu had been keeping his distance with Kasumi. I _just__dug__a__bigger__hole__for__myself_ he thought _I__should__have__never__done__that__with__Kasumi__it__just__makes__things__worse__and__proposing__to__Kate__is__still__on__the__table._He walked downstairs and joined everybody for lunch. Before he could get to his table Ayane stopped him in the kitchen.

"Can I help you?" he said surprised.

"Yes" she said, "I just want you to know that if you don't propose to Kate today I will personally deliver Kasumi to Brown".

"What?" he said shocked.

"You heard me I know about Brown and what he wants to do with her" she said confidently.

"She is your sister" he said.

"No she is a whore and a traitor" Ayane said without blinking.

"Wow, are you serious?" he said.

"Very and like I said keep in mind Brown" she said before she left Ryu in the kitchen.

He walked out to lunch still shocked at the fact that Ayane knew what was going on and that she just threatened him.

Lunch went by faster than Ryu had wished for. He looked at Kasumi and then stood up. He tapped his glass with his knife and waited for everybody's attention.

"I did not really know how to go about this but I know Kate would appreciate it more when we are around friends and family. So here goes nothing" Ryu said and placing his glass down, got down on one knee and pulled out the red box and said,

"Kate will you marry me?"

"Oh my God! Yes of course!" she said enthusiastically.

He put the ring on her finger and stood up and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Oh well congratulations" Mr. Brown said, "A toast to Ryu and Kate".

Everybody lifted their glasses and drank from their champagne. Kasumi sat on the chair motionless staring at her champagne glass. She wanted to run into the house and grab her suitcase and leave but she knew better. It was her worse fear coming true but there was nothing she could do. She had said it many times before but now she was done, there was nothing to do or say that would take back what had happened this weekend. People seemed to be moving slow motion around her until she finally focused in on her surrounding and noticed Ayane smiling.

A couple of hours later Kasumi packed her things and the girls came into the room with all their things.

"Hey you okay?" Kokoro asked.

"Yeah, can we just leave please?" she asked.

"Yeah come on sweetie" Helena said grabbing her luggage.

…

…A couple of weeks later…..

Helena, Kokoro and Hitomi were cooking dinner and waiting for Kasumi to come home from a long day at the store.

"This is delicious" Kokoro said taking a sip of Helena's French Onion soup.

"Thanks but stop you are going to ruin your appetite missy" Helena said.

The front door opened and Kasumi came into the kitchen.

"Hey Kasumi" Hitomi said.

"Hey girls" she said.

"You okay?" Helena asked.

"Umm yeah, you know how I told you I had not been feeling well lately" Kasumi said.

"Yeah" Kokoro said.

"Well I went to the doctor and he did some tests and he just called me now as I was coming up to the house" she said.

"Is everything okay?" Hitomi asked concerned.

"Yeah except one small thing" she said.

"What is that?" Kokoro asked.

"I am pregnant" Kasumi answered.


	17. Chapter 17: The Cliff Walk

**Hello All, **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and interest in my story. I hope you guys are enjoying it. Sorry I did not update, I have been swamped with school work with finals and such but now I am on break so many more updates coming up. This chapter is a bit long since I have not updated in a long time. Thanks. **

Chapter 17: The Cliff Walk

"Ummm, what?" Hitomi asked, astounded.

"Yep" Kasumi said placing her purse on the kitchen counter, "I did not know what to tell him when he said congratulations".

"Yeah, it's kind of shocking news" Kokoro said.

"So what are you thinking sweetie?" Helena said stirring the soup.

"I honestly don't know, the only thing I know is that I am keeping the baby" Kasumi answered.

"So this may be a stupid question but is it Ryu or Adam's?" Kokoro asked sitting next to Kasumi on a high chair.

"Well I definitely know its Ryu's because the doctor told me I was about six weeks along"

"So have you had sex with Adam?" Hitomi asked.

"Yes, a week ago" Kasumi answered

"Ohhh" they all said.

"Yeah and if I break it off with Adam now then Ryu will eventually find out that it's his baby and I don't want him to because I hate him right now" Kasumi said to them.

"So do you plan on never telling Ryu?" Hitomi asked.

"I don't know right now guys" Kasumi said placing her head in her hands, "He is going to get married and live happily ever after with Princess Kate and I don't want to be one of those girls that gets pregnant just to break a marriage up and it would be plastered all over the media because of her powerful father".

"It's okay sweetie, you don't need all the answers now" Helena said, "Let's eat and then discuss after when we have dessert" she smiled.

They all set up the table and ate Helena's delicious French Onion Soup. After they sat on the terrace and enjoyed a late summer night with some cupcakes.

"So are you thinking about telling Adam the kid is his?" Kokoro asked.

"What do you guys think, I mean I don't think it's right but if I don't then Ryu finds out" Kasumi said taking a bite of her chocolate cupcake.

"If you ask me I don't think it's fair and you would be taking away a chance he has at happiness with somebody else but then what if you guys really end up loving each other because as much as is sucks you can't wait around for Ryu, I mean he is getting married" Hitomi said half smiling.

"I know what you mean and I honestly think that would be best if you told Adam that the baby is his for now" Helena said.

"Yeah you guys are probably right" Kasumi said.

"Remember if Adam chickens out, we are always going to be here for you" Kokoro said smiling.

"Thanks" Kasumi said smiling.

"So do you know if it's a boy or girl?" Hitomi asked.

"No the doctor said I can find out in a couple of weeks"

"Let us know when and we will all come with you" Hitomi said.

"You are the best" Kasumi said.

…..

Kasumi drove to work the next day unable to think of anything else besides her baby and what she was going to do.

"Good morning Jack" she said as she came in.

"Hello beautiful" he responded.

"So I have some news" she said to him.

"Oh what is that? You love me? I know that" he laughed out loud.

"No, but I am expecting" she said.

"Expecting what?" he smiled.

"Umm a baby" she answered.

"WHAT?" he shouted making a few costumers turn and look.

"Come to my office" she said carefully.

…

"Ohh what a hoe" Jack said after Kasumi told him the details, "well at least it was worth it".

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well you said Ryu was excellent in between the sheets" he laughed.

"Stop it" she said laughing as well, "now what I told you does not leave this office".

"Of course" he said, shall we get back to work?"

"Yes we shall" she said as she opened the door to her office.

…..

_So she is pregnant _Ayane thought_ with Ryu's baby. Ohh and she tried to threaten me. You are not prepared for what is to come my dear sister. _

…

Helena was sketching a new design and getting her dress ready for Leifang's wedding later that month. She took a sip of her icy coffee and looked up to see Kasumi come into her store.

"Hey" Helena greeted her with a hug.

"Hi" Kasumi said.

"Is everything okay?" Helena asked worried.

"Just great" Kasumi said throwing down a piece of paper she had in her hand.

"Tell Ryu that the baby you are expecting is his or an innocent person will pay the price" Helena read out loud.

"Yeah it was on my car windshield when I was gonna come here to have lunch with you" Kasumi said sitting in a chair.

"Okay well I think it's best if w have the girls pick something up and we eat it here" Helena said picking up her phone and talking to Hitomi as Kasumi picked up the note and started at it.

Twenty minutes later Kokoro and Hitomi came in with food and Helena asked her employees to take care of the store and take messages for her if anybody called. They made their way to Helena's office and all sat on the comfy couches.

"So what do you think this is or who do you think it's from?" Kokoro asked biting into her sandwich.

"Well the only person I can think of is my beloved sister" Kasumi laughed a little to keep from crying.

"How did she find out though and who does she mean by innocent person?" Hitomi said.

"Yeah that innocent part sort of threw me as well because if she meant any of you guys then she would say it, you know?" Kasumi said thinking out loud.

"I know what you mean" Helena said staring at the note, "And if it is her, or who ever this is when do they want you to tell him?"

"I think the biggest thing that is bothering me is the fact that they or she found out" Kasumi said, "The only people I told are in this room and I told Jack but who would Jack tell?"

"Are you sure nobody over heard you?" Hitomi asked.

"I mean we were in my office and the only person there, at the store, was Emi but she was helping a costumer when we went to my office" Kasumi said.

"If you want I can ask Teddy to see if he can get anything from the paper, I mean he is a detective with the Boston Police" Kokoro suggested.

"I don't think that is a good idea" Helena said, "We don't need the whole Boston Police knowing that the baby is Ryu's as well".

"Yeah, thanks" Kasumi said, "but right now is better if we just keep it on the down low".

"And I will hire body guards for our apartment because I am sure we can take care of ourselves when we are at work" Helena said.

"I am sure she is just bluffing anyways" Hitomi said, "How many times did she say she was going to kill you and she never went through with it".

"Yeah you are right maybe she is just bluffing" Kasumi said taking a deep breath.

"So to lighten the mood a bit, who is excited for Leifang's weeding?" Kokoro said happily.

"Oh my God" they all expressed.

"What? I am excited!" Kokoro said, "I have my sexy dress ready".

"Who are you bringing?" Hitomi asked.

"Teddy, of course" Kokoro said.

"Poor Teddy" Kasumi said.

"What do you mean?" Kokoro asked.

"Umm maybe the fact that Teddy is in love with you, slipped your mind but we can all see it" Hitomi said and Helena nodded.

"What?" Kokoro said surprised.

"You spent all this time throwing yourself all over other guys and he has always waited patiently but you never see him" Kasumi said.

"Just don't lose him, he is, out of everybody you have dated, they most decent guy" Helena said smiling.

"Umm okay" Kokoro said taken back by all the info.

"Well I think we all have to get back to work" Hitomi said, "Kokoro let's go".

"Okay" Kokoro said standing and grabbing her purse.

"Bye" they both said as they left Helena's office.

"Well I should probably get going also" Kasumi said standing up.

"Okay, and don't worry about her or that note" Helena said hugging her.

"Okay, I will see you back home" Kasumi said.

…

…..A day before Leifang's wedding…..

Late July

"Gosh, could Leifang ask for more flowers. What the hell?" Kokoro yelled as she arranged the flowers.

Hitomi laughed decorating some cupcakes,

"Well you are the one that said okay to doing her wedding. You were the one telling us that it was going to be an all out affair since her husband to be is filthy rich".

"Excuse me but do you know how much money and press we are getting from this" Kokoro said popping her head out of a huge table arrangement.

"Oh well then it is not Leifang's fault you waited until last minute to make the actual arrangements" Hitomi laughed putting down the icing and placing the cupcakes in the glass container.

"Yeah, yeah" Kokoro said, "All I know is that it's going to be a long night and you are staying here and helping me".

"Of course" Hitomi said shaking her head and sighing.

The shop was full of people buying cupcakes and flowers. Hitomi helped on the bakery side more as Leifang's employees helped with the floral since Kokoro was busy making the arrangements for Leifang's weeding.

"And who the hell has a wedding in late July, it's so freaking hot" Kokoro continued yelling from the back as Hitomi laughed trying to keep a serious face for the costumers.

After an hour or so, it slowed down a bit and Kokoro came to the front.

"Woman you need to go finish those flowers" Hitomi said.

"Chill out, I have to get a band aid or should I sprinkle my blood all over Leifang's flowers?" Kokoro laughed showing her the pricked finger, "You know what I was thinking though she told us her wedding was going to be September 15 so why move it up? She is definitely pregnant and it's probably not even his baby".

"You are too much" Hitomi laughed grabbing the first aid kit.

"Excuse me" a customer said and they both looked up to see Jan Lee.

"Oh my God. Hi!" Kokoro said hugging him and as did Hitomi.

"Hey" he smiled.

"How are you?" Hitomi asked as Kokoro finished putting on her band aid.

"Fine, you know trying to do something good so I opened a karate studio and I don't charge much, just trying to help out the kids" he said.

"That is great" Hitomi smiled.

"So how is everybody? What are you guys up to?" he asked.

"Well, this is my shop" Kokoro said, "and Hitomi is my partner in crime. We live with Kasumi and Helena here in Boston".

"You seem hard at work" he pointed at her finger.

"Yeah as usual I left a huge wedding order until the day before so I have to hurry and finish them" Kokoro said.

"Yeah I know what you mean. It's nice to have the karate studio but since I don't charge much I have to work with a catering company on the side" he said.

"Oh well at least you are making a difference in the neighborhood" Hitomi smiled.

"Yeah, my sister told me there was a cupcake and flower shop that was to die for so I thought I come check it out since it's my sisters' birthday and she loves cupcakes" he smiled.

"Well great, what can we get for you?" Kokoro asked, "What is your sister's favorite flower?"

"Umm actually she loves white roses and daisies" Jan Lee said.

"Okay I will be right back" Kokoro said.

As Hitomi got together a box of four delicious cupcakes, Kokoro can back with a beautiful bouquet of white roses and red daisies. Hitomi wrapped the square box with red and white ribbon and Kokoro placed the flowers on the counter.

"Oh wow these are beautiful, how much do I owe you?" he asked.

"It's on the house and tell your sister we say Happy Birthday" Kokoro said smiling.

"Oh my God, I don't know what to say, Thank You" he said hugging both of them.

"No problem and don't be a stranger" Kokoro said as he picked up the flowers and cupcake box.

"Yep, see you soon" he said as he pushed the door out.

"Well that was weird" Kokoro said, "Man I feel bad for him".

"Why?"

"Because he is trying so hard and making a difference and Leifang is toying around with a millionaire" Kokoro sighed.

"Yeah I know what you mean" Hitomi said.

"Maybe I should sprinkle some blood on the flowers" Kokoro laughed and Hitomi joined her in.

"Go finish the flowers" Hitomi pushed her to the side.

"Okay, okay" Kokoro said, "But damn he looked good, all those muscles" Kokoro smiled.

"Wow" Hitomi shook her head, "hey you know who else has muscles?"

"WHO?" Kokoro yelled from the back.

"Teddy" Hitomi smiled.

"Oh be quiet" Kokoro said.

…

"Yeah so I told Adam" Kasumi said as she put on her make up for Leifang's wedding.

"Are you serious?" Kokoro yelled from the other room.

"Yep and he said he would support me and he was really happy" Kasumi said.

"That is great but why don't you sound convinced?" Hitomi said.

"I don't know guys I feel like it's too good to be true" Kasumi said as she put down her eye liner, "we have only been "dating" for two almost two months and he is all for us having a kid. It's just a bit suspicious" Kasumi said.

"Maybe you are just over thinking it" Kokoro said, "yeah it's a short time but you know what he is a man owning up to his responsibilities".

"Yeah a responsibility that is not even his" Kasumi said, "I don't know maybe I am just tired from helping you finish all those freaking flowers last night".

"You think" Helena laughed and they all joined in.

"Oh speaking of the flowers, I have to go and make sure they are all loaded on the truck to head over to the New Port Mansions" Kokoro said.

"Yeah speaking of the New Port Mansions, was it necessary to book not only the mansion but the entire cliff walk to the mansions?" Kasumi asked.

"Yeah, just a tad extravagant" Hitomi said shaking her head.

"Well apparently they have hired something like ten photographers which cost each around $15,000. Oh and I spoke to Leifang last night and this is not just the wedding" Kokoro said.

"What do you mean?" Helena asked.

"Well we over looked the invitation because we have been so busy but apparently this is a weekend wedding so tonight is the engagement party, tomorrow is the wedding which starts late so it continues until Sunday and after Sunday brunch we are allowed to leave" Kokoro said.

"Wow, so we are not allowed to leave before then?" Hitomi asked.

"Nope, you are suppose to enjoy the festivities" Kokoro said.

"No wonder you had so many flowers to arrange, God" Kasumi said.

"Yep so pack a duffle bag ladies. because we are going to live like royalty for a weekend" Kokoro said heading to grab her phone and called her shop.

…..

After they all called their jobs and told them they would be away for a weekend they finally headed out.

"You guys can have the weekend off" Helena told the two body guards outside the apartment door.

"Thank you" the both said leaving.

Helena hopped in her car with Kokoro and Hitomi went with Kasumi as they drove off. The hour drive was not bad with barely any traffic and they soon pulled up to the parking area designated for them. They stepped out of the car and the sun was shining brightly. Kasumi looked around and they walked into the Chanler Hotel sitting on top of the cliff overlooking the ocean. They were greeted by Leifang.

"Oh my Gosh, Hi!" Leifang said hugging all of them, "So this is the hotel you will be staying at and it is absolutely gorgeous. So you know there are many guests but the only people staying here are my bridal party and parents and of course my sweetie's groomsmen and family and lastly you girls because I consider you part of my family as well" she smiled.

"Oh wow thanks" Helena said.

"Okay lets go I can show you to your rooms" Leifang said.

After Leifang left they put their stuff down in their separate rooms and Kasumi laid down on the bed full of cushions placing her hands on her head. She had drifted off in her thoughts when there was a knock on her door.

She stood up and smoothed out her white sun dress. When she opened the door she froze.

"Hi Kasumi, it's so good to see you again" Kate said at the door.

"Yeah you too" Kasumi finally made out, in a small voice.

"Hey listen do you mind if we have a cup of coffee" Kate said, "I want to talk to you about something important".

"Umm, yeah sure let me just grab my purse" Kasumi said still frozen in place.

"Okay I will see you down stairs" Kate said smiling before Kasumi closed the door.

_Oh my God, what could she want to talk about _she thought_, what the hell? Did she find out about Ryu and I, and what about the baby? _

Finally Kasumi snatched her purse from the bed and went down stairs still feeling numb. She saw Kate sitting at one of the tables in the elegant restaurant. Kasumi walked over and sat down.

"Hey, so what's up?" Kasumi asked unable to believe that she could speak right now.

"So I have this problem, well it's not really a problem but I wanted to ask you. I know that you have been childhood friends with Ryu and you would know how he would react to this best. I know he is a traditional type of guy so that is where my problem lies" Kate explained.

Kasumi relaxed a bit seeing that this was not going in the direction she though,

"Well is it?" she asked.

"About a week ago I went to my doctor because I had not been feeling well and he told me I was pregnant" she smiled, "but I did not know how he would take it since he is very traditional and he would want to marry me before any of this" she finished.

Kasumi's breath caught but she kept her composure,

"Listen Ryu is not as traditional as you think" she said holding her stomach under the table, "you are engaged and I am positive that he would not reject a baby with you" she finished as her voice cracked.

"Oh my God, thank you so much. I was so worried because it's not just him I was worried about. My father is happy my brother is getting married to Leifang but he would refuse to marry them in our private estate because she is pregnant and I don't know if it's that or something else" Kate expressed.

"Well I don't know about your father but I am sure he will understand, you are his only daughter and I am positive Ryu will be very excited" Kasumi smiled brokenly.

"I am so relieved to hear that, listen can you do me another favor?" she asked.

"Yeah what's that?" Kasumi braced herself for what was next.

"Ryu and I and a couple of his friends are going out to lunch today and I think I might tell him today since we are going to be amongst friends and I would love it if you could come and you can bring your friends also" Kate said.

"Yeah sure sounds like a plan" Kasumi said.

"Okay prefect, so I will see you down here at 12 then?" Kate asked,

"Yep" Kasumi said as she got up and went upstairs. Heading to her room Kasumi sent a text message to Hitomi, "Tell everybody to come to my room".

A few minutes after Kasumi had gone to her room and sat on her huge bed, the door flung open with Helena and Hitomi and Kokoro coming in.

"What is going on?" Helena said.

"Kokoro was right" Kasumi said as they all took a seat. "Leifang is pregnant".

"YES! I knew it" Kokoro said smiling.

"How do you know?" Hitomi asked.

"Because Kate was telling me why Leifang and Kate's brother are not getting married at the Brown's private estate. Mr. Brown found out that Leifang was pregnant and since he is a traditional man and does not like kids before marriage he refused to marry them in the estate. Even though Kate did not seem convinced that, that was the full reason" Kasumi said standing and walking across the room to her small balcony.

"Oh such drama, I bet you he baby is not even his" Kokoro said, "but wait why was she telling you all this? Are you best friends all of a sudden?"

"She asked me to have coffee with her because she was worried she might not be able to marry Ryu at the estate either" Kasumi said looking out.

"So does that mean she is…" Hitomi could not finish the sentence.

"Yep she is also pregnant with Ryu's baby" Kasumi said, "You want to know the best part though?"

There was silence so she continued.

"She asked me to come to lunch with her and him and their friends today when she tells him the big news because she thinks it would be nice for him to have an old friend there to share the wonderful moment with him" Kasumi finally finished sitting on the ground unable to stand anymore.

"Oh honey I am really sorry" Helena said.

"No it's fine, it was my own fault that I put myself in this position but you know what I don't need him, it was always going to be something with him. I have come to the realization that I will never be with him especially now but hey at least I have my baby" she said.

"And us" Kokoro said smiling and helping her off the ground.

"Listen Hitomi and I will come to the stupid lunch because I know Kokoro has to set up for tonight" Helena said.

"Yeah sorry I can't be there" Kokoro said, "but give me all the juicy details".

"Will do" Kasumi said.

…..

It was finally time and Kasumi went down stairs dressed in the same white sundress as before but with nude heels and carrying her black purse. Hitomi and Helena joined her and they saw Kate. She told them the address and they to the restaurant and told them to go because she was just waiting for a couple of her friends but the guys were already there.

Kasumi jumped in her car and Helena and Hitomi got in and Kasumi sped off. Fifteen minutes later they arrived to a seaside restaurant and the guys were sitting in the terrace of the restaurant at a huge table.

"Awesome" Hitomi murmured under her breath and Kasumi knew exactly what she meant when she saw Hayate sitting at the table a seat away from Ryu and on the other side was Kane, the family doctor. Kasumi also noticed Frank among other guys she did not recognize, probably Kate's friends.

"Hello gentlemen" Helena said and they all looked up, "You won't mind if we join, will you?"

"Not at all" Kane said smiling please join us".

Hitomi smiled as she lightly pushed Helena to sit next to Kane. Hitomi sat next to a pleased Hayate smiling at her and Kasumi sat next to Hitomi as Helena sat on the opposite side of the table next to Kane.

Gabriel, who was also at the table looked over at Ryu with a concerned expression noticing Ryu staring at Kasumi but after a couple of seconds had passed Ryu looked over at Gabriel and gave him a reassuring look that he was fine.

After some small talk Kate finally arrived with her friends and as Kate sat next to Ryu her friends found an open seat. Everybody ordered food and drinks and they chatted for about an hour or so. Kasumi found herself talking to Frank most of the time, he was making her laugh which is what she needed right now. Hitomi was talking to Hayate and Helena was talking to Kane and actually enjoying her time there. The conversations came to a halt with the sound of a glass against a sharp knife. Everybody looked up to see Kate sitting up on her chair. Everybody was confused however Kasumi knew what was coming.

"So since we are all here I just wanted to share the exciting news with everybody. Last week I went to the doctor and he gave me the stellar news" Kate said turning to Ryu, "Baby I am pregnant".

Ryu was frozen unable to move but he managed to make out,

"Oh my God, that is great sweetie" and what seemed like an outer body experience he hugged her and she kissed him.

Everybody cheered and raised a toast for them. Kasumi started to tear up but held back when she heard Frank say a couple of profanities under his breath and it made her laugh. Dessert seemed to drag after that. Kasumi went outside to get some fresh air.

She sat down on a chair outside and breathed deeply.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ryu asked.

"I am great, oh congratulations by the way" she said.

"Listen" he said grabbing her hand, "I am sorry".

"You know what I don't want to hear it, I hope you have a great life with Kate but you know what I also want to congratulate you on fooling me that night at the beach house. Well played really but I don't need you to be sorry or feel sorry, I just need you to be out of my life" she said as she pulled her hand away and went inside.

Hitomi excused herself to the ladies room and a few seconds later she heard Kate's friends coming in.

"Oh my God, Ryu is so hot" one of them said and Hitomi rolled her eyes from inside the stall.

"Wow way to be a good friend" the other said.

"Whatever I tell the truth, and I can't believe she is using that excuse to stay with him because she knows he is a nice guy and takes care of his responsibilities".

_Oh my God, what excuse are they talking about_? Hitomi thought trying not to move.

"Well she told me that ever since her birthday weekend, even though he proposed, he was cold to her ever since and she thought he was gonna break up with her so she told him she is pregnant" she laughed.

"I mean to be honest it's not like she is not but it's just not his baby".

"Wait what I thought she was not pregnant at all?"

"No, she is but the baby is Scott's".

"What? Scott as in her brother's best friend and best man at this wedding?"

"Yeah, apparently she was upset one night because Ryu would not pay attention to her so she went out for drink with Scott and they had more than just a couple of drinks".

"Wow, what a hoe".

"I know right but you can't tell anybody because she would kill me".

"No I won't, wait so how is she saying that it's Ryu's baby when he has not been paying attention to her?"

"Well apparently they had sex about two weeks ago but she has known for about two months now and it was right after the Scott incident".

"Well, well perfect little Kate is not so perfect after all".

"Yeah you think. Anyways let's get back because I don't want it to seem suspicious".

They both left the bathroom and Hitomi stepped down from the toilet she had been standing on.

_Oh My God… _

Hope you enjoyed it guys, I will update very soon. Thanks again for all the reviews and let me know what you think should happen next. Thanks :)


	18. Chapter 18: Engagement Party & Surprises

**Hope you all like this Chapter and remember to review. Thanks and Happy New Year :) **

Chapter 18: Engagement Party & Surprises

Hitomi sat at the table and starred at Kasumi.

"What's wrong?" Kasumi whispered.

"Nothing, I will tell you later" Hitomi forced a smile.

"Okay" Kasumi said.

Hitomi stepped outside for a moment and she paced back and forth not knowing what to do. _What do I do? Should I tell her? I should because it would make her feel better but still she needs to have that information to forget about him because then she will always think she… ohh I don't know. _

She turned around to pace to the other side and she hit somebody.

"Hey, are you okay" Hayate asked.

"Yeah, yeah fine" she said not realizing she was still close to him.

"You seem distracted" he said.

"Have you ever wanted to tell somebody something but you thought that if you told that person, it would only hurt them more?" she asked him looking into his eyes.

"Yeah, all the time" he said looking at her and walking towards the ocean view.

She let her hands fall down and looked in his direction.

"So how do you decide?" she asked crossing her arms and joining him in looking at the ocean view.

"Well, you have to ask your self is that person better in knowing the information or better of not knowing at all" he said.

"Yeah but what it both are pretty well balanced?" Hitomi asked.

"Then I guess you have to think, if that person finds out later, will he or she be mad they did not find out from you?" he said.

"Yeah I guess you right" she said, "Well it looks like people are getting ready to leave so I should head back".

As Hitomi turned to leave she came to a halt when Hayate softly touched her hand and brought her back in front of him.

"What are you doing?" she asked now directly in front of him.

"I really miss you" he said wrapping his hands around her waist.

"I.." Hitomi cleared her throat, "I don't know what to tell you".

"Can we have coffee tomorrow morning. I know a great breakfast place not too far from here" he asked.

"Umm, yeah sure" she said.

"Okay see you I will see you tonight then" he said.

"Sounds good" she said as she moved away and went back inside.

…

Kokoro ran outside telling her assistants where to place the flowers as she carried a huge flower arrangement. She placed the flowers on the bridal party table and fixed it a bit before she went to her assistant.

"Kokoro?" a familiar voice said.

"Mom?" Kokoro said astonished.

"Hi sweetie" her mom said and hugged her. Kokoro just stood there, her arms to her side as her mom embraced her.

"Hey, what are you doing here? This is such a surprise" Kokoro said still shocked.

"Well, I was talking to Leifang's mom and she was telling me about how excited she was about the wedding and I told her how I had not seen you in forever. So she called Leifang and she booked me a flight. Isn't that great?" her mom, Miyako exclaimed.

"Yeah how kind of her" Kokoro said less enthusiastically.

"Yeah! I was even more excited when her mom told me that Ken was attending the wedding" Miyako said happily.

"Oh my God, mom, are you seriously still going on with that?' Kokoro asked impatiently moving to another table, shuffling around with some white roses.

"What do you mean?" her mom said following her.

"Mom, I dated him once when I was nineteen and it lasted only a year and I never found the connection I wanted with him" she said.

"What connection? You are still not with anybody and you are getting old" Miyako said.

"Mom, I am only 23!" Kokoro yelled.

"Well in Japan that's old" her mom said.

"Guess what mom, we are not in Japan" she said harshly.

"I am just trying to see what is best for you and Ken is a gentleman, he has a proper family and he is a very successful lawyer" her mom said.

Kokoro sighed,

"Listen mom, I am very busy as you can see Leifang's very successful business man has money to blow so I have to finish this" Kokoro said.

"Okay I guess I will see you at the engagement party then" her mom said, leaving sadly.

After her mom left, Kokoro took a seat by the mansion steps placing her hands on her head.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Teddy asked walking over to her.

"No really" she said standing and, without thinking about it, hugged him and he automatically held her in his arms as she rested her head on his chest.

After a couple of minutes she let go.

"Thanks" she said smiling, "I have to go finish all this and get ready for the party so we will talk later?"

"Yeah definitely" he said returning the smile.

…

"Yeah, so my mom is here trying to set me up. Isn't that great?" Kokoro told the girls as they got ready for the engagement party.

"Wow, that sucks" Hitomi said.

"And it makes it even worse because she wants to set me up with Ken who is as my mom puts is "very Americanized but very in touch with his culture" also he has money because he is a lawyer" Kokoro said rolling her eyes.

"So what is the real reason you don't like him?" Kasumi asked.

"First of all" Kokoro said.

"Okay then, there is a list" Helena said.

"He always thought was going to make it big and always so pretentious. Second of all he always wants his women as trophies, not people he actually loves. We dated for about a year when I was nineteen or so and he was twenty three, I was young I did not really know what I wanted but the fact that I did not want to be with him I knew".

"So then what happen?" Hitomi asked as she zipped up her dress.

"Towards the end he wanted to get more physical or intimate if you will and I was not ready and he was mad so we broke up and he went back to the states where he was going to works for Ropes & Grey but he never told me where" Kokoro told them.

"So which Ropes & Grey does he work at?" Kasumi asked.

"None other than Boston's offices" Kokoro said facing the mirror, curling iron in her hair.

"Well maybe you will avoid him at this lovely wedding" Helena said sarcastically, "And Boston is pretty big so maybe you won't run into him".

"Yeah let's hope so" Kokoro said letting her last curl fall and turning off the curling iron.

"Well if you are trying not to get his attention, it is going to be very hard. Look at you!" Helena said spinning her around as her above the knee length red dress flowed with every movement and her black stilettos glistened.

"Umm look who is talking" Kokoro said point at Helena's midnight blue figure fitted off the shoulder dress and lace heels, "Somebody is trying to get some from the doctor" Kokoro laughed.

"Oh yeah" Hitomi said.

"And somebody is trying to get some from a ninja" Helena smiled at Hitomi and her emerald dress which had a corset at the top and flowed to right above her knees.

"Oh my God, no I am not" Hitomi said laughing.

"Mmm huh" Kokoro said grabbing her clutch.

"Well hello" Helena said as Kasumi came out of her bathroom in a short silver dress with a tight waist line and plunging neck line studded with crystals.

"You know I have to look good" she smiled.

"Oh honey do we" Kokoro smiled, "by the way, you are not showing at all. Is little Kasumi hiding in there?"

"Apparently" Kasumi laughed, "but I had a doctor's visit and he said everything is going great and I could find out the sex of the baby but I was too scared".

"Scared of what honey?" Helena asked, "It's not going to be an alien".

"Well it might" Kokoro said, "Her baby is going to be so gorgeous, it is going to be out of this world".

"Again you are too much" Hitomi said as they all shared a laugh.

"By the way guys, I feel like I should tell you because you deserve to know especially you Kasumi" Hitomi said before they left.

"What is it?' Kasumi asked.

"Are you pregnant too?" Kokoro asked.

"Kokoro!" they all yelled.

"Just making sure" she said shrugging.

"When we were at the lunch today I went to the bathroom and two of Kate's "friends" came in and started talking and basically lead to them saying that ever since Kate's birthday weekend Ryu had not been paying any attention to her even though he proposed" Hitomi said.

"That does not change anything, just because he is not paying attention to her" Kasumi quickly said before Hitomi continued.

"That was not the biggest part though. One of them said Kate told her that she was getting desperate and upset so one night she went out with Scott for drinks".

"Scott? As in the best man at this wedding?" Helena asked.

"Yep, and they drank a little more than they wanted so they ended up having sex and the baby Kate surprised everybody with is not even Ryu's, it's Scott's" Hitomi finished.

"Damn" Kokoro said.

"I just did not know if I should tell you" Hitomi said sitting next to Kasumi, "because I did not want you to think that would change many things. I mean they are still getting married and…"

"No I understand. I thank you for telling me and I understand you concern and I understand that I should not have done what I did with him but after he proposed I was done, no matter what happens" Kasumi said.

"Okay, I just don't want to see you hurt" Hitomi said.

"I know, but I am fine" Kasumi said standing, "Now let's go see this extravagant party downstairs".

…

"I told you to keep her healthy and all you did was get her pregnant" Mr. Brown yelled at Adam.

"I am sorry sir" Adam managed out.

"Whatever, what is done is done. Just make sure she is healthy the rest of the time. This gives us more time to test a few things out before we grab her for our experiments. Let's plan to get her next summer after she has had the baby and she has had time to be back to her regular self. I have promised these buyers a formula for a super soldier and I will get there" Brown said.

"Yes and I will aid you in whatever you may need" Adam said.

"Excellent, I knew I picked the best when I asked you to get close to Kasumi, now we can know her every step. I think it will be best if you ask her to marry you. Makes the bond stronger and she has no reason to reject you, I mean you are expecting a baby together" he said.

"Already ahead of you sir" Adam said pulling out a box with a ring in it.

"Great, great" Brown said, "Now let's get back to this party".

…

"Oh my God, what the hell?" Kokoro said to Hitomi, "The first person I see is Ken".

"It's okay deep breath. Oh look its Teddy coming this way, maybe he can save you with his big gun" Hitomi laughed as she made her way to the bar.

"Very funny" Kokoro yelled after her.

"What is so funny?" Teddy asked.

"Nothing except for the fact that my mother is here" Kokoro said.

"Wow, all the way from Japan?" he asked.

"Yep, can you believe Leifang flew her in because she felt so bad that we had not seen each other in a long time" Kokoro rolled her eyes.

Teddy laughed out loud,

"Oh how your attitude about Leifang has changed" he said.

"Whatever, let's go get a drink before my mother spots me" she said but it was too late.

"Kokoro" her mother yelled.

"Damn it" she said under her breath and Teddy laughed.

"Hello mother" Kokoro said in between her teeth.

"Oh and who is this young gentleman?"

"This is Teddy and Teddy this is my mom, Miyako" Kokoro introduced them.

"Pleased to meet you" he smiled and shook her hand.

"Same, so what is that you do Teddy?" her mom asked.

"I am a detective for the Boston Police" he said.

"Ohh" her mom expressed, "Kokoro do you know who else works in Boston?"

"Please do tell mother" Kokoro said.

"Ken" she said as he walked over.

"Hello beautiful" Ken said taking her hand and kissing it.

"Hello" she said taking her hand back quickly.

"Ken this is Teddy and Teddy this is Ken" she said introducing them.

"Nice to meet you" Teddy said shaking his hand.

"Same here" Ken said.

"Well, Teddy and I are getting a drink so we will see you later" Kokoro said taking Teddy's hand and going to the bar.

…

"So where is Kaleb?" Hayate asked Hitomi.

"Oh" she said not expecting him, "He could not make it to the weekend wedding. Not everybody has time to take out of their schedule for Leifang and her ridiculous wedding".

Hitomi has separated herself from the party after an hour or so and she had gone back to her hotel room and was enjoying the fresh breeze from the ocean.

"How did you get in by the way?" she asked.

"I was taking a walk after I talked to Kokoro's mom and she introduced me to Ken. What is it with that guy?" Hayate asked and Hitomi laughed.

"So I saw you on the balcony and I thought I would come say hello since you seem sad" he said standing next to her, "You know you door is wide open, somebody could have come in here and killed you".

"Yeah I doubt that, who would want to ruin such a perfect weekend" she rolled her eyes, "I don't know I guess I was just thinking about life".

"So you where deep in thought, I am sorry I did not mean to disturb" he said turning around to leave.

"No it's okay" she said grabbing his muscular arm.

She had taken of her heels so when she hugged him her head rested on his chest. He held on to her after what seemed like forever she pulled away but he did not let her go seeing a couple of tears coming down.

"Hey" he said holding her face, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing" she said walking inside her room after he let her go.

He followed her into the dimly lit room even though he could still see her perfect figure in the green dress.

"Hey, tell me" he said taking her hand.

"It's just that my mom called and she said everything was fine but I am not really convinced. I feel like my dad's health is not doing well" she said as she sat and the bed.

"Listen" he said, "I am sure if she said everything is fine then that is how it is. Why would she lie? If your dad wants you there he would ask you to go. Besides as I remember your mom is not a very good liar" he said which made Hitomi laugh.

"Yeah I guess you are right" she said looking down as he stood in front of her while she sat on the bed.

"Well you should get some sleep" he said, "I am gonna go but if you need anything, I am across the hall" he smiled.

…

At the party Kokoro tried to avoid Ken and her mom as Teddy was taking care of a work call she got some fresh air on a terrace closer to the water.

Her half clipped curls moved in the wind. All of a sudden she felt a hand grab her arm and take her in a corner of the terrace and pin her on the wall. She let out a breath from being pushed into the wall.

"Umm excuse me! What is this?" she struggled and looked up to see Ken.

"Hello" he said looking at her.

"Really Ken?" she said as she struggled to get free, "let me go!"

"Oh Kokoro, you will be mine because you always were and I will have you" he said confidently.

"In your dreams, you are crazy" she said, "I will scream if you don't let me go".

"Yeah sure, listen just know that your little friend Teddy does not scare me and you will end up with me" he said.

Kokoro laughed.

"Teddy" she said, "is twice the man you will ever be and you should be scared. Just because my mom is on your side does not mean anything".

"Yeah we will see" he said grabbing her by the waist and kissing her neck.

"Ugh, let me go" she said.

"I would do as she says" Teddy said.

Kokoro breathed a sigh of relief as Ken let her go and she walked quickly to Teddy's side.

"And I would stay away from her" Teddy said as they walked away.

…..

The whole party had been filled with speeches and cheesy toasts but Helena had spent it with Kane and enjoying her time a lot and was very excited to go out with him for brunch the next day.

Kasumi had been talking to Kokoro's mom for a bit and the many guests that were invited trying to avoid Ryu, not even wanting to see him. However Ryu could not keep his eyes off Kasumi and her silver dress.

She was waiting for Adam to finish a work call so she could say goodnight because she was getting tired. Before she knew it Ryu and Kate where in front of her.

"Hi!" Kate said excitedly.

"Hello" Kasumi said trying to avoid Ryu's gaze.

"So we did you not tell me? Adam told me the big news" Kate said.

"What news?" Ryu asked.

"Yeah, what news?" Kasumi asked.

"Oh silly you are so shy. That you are pregnant of course" Kate said.

Ryu felt the sky falling. _Pregnant with somebody else. I hate this, it's all a big mess._

"Oh he told you did he?" Kasumi said, "Well yeah we are very excited".

"Oh my God, isn't this great babe" Kate said turning to Ryu, "now we can have play dates". Kasumi could not help but laugh,

"Yeah" she said, "I can't wait to see a little Ryu or Kate running around. Just lovely but I am gonna go now because I am tired so see you tomorrow".

"Goodnight Kasumi" Kate said smiling.

….

Hayate turned around to head for the door but he stopped when Hitomi said,

"Wait, can you come here?"

"Yeah, what's up?" he said and stood in front of her.

"I want you to stay, please" she said and stood up and grabbed his tie to pull him forward and her lips touched his. He returned the kiss and held her by her tiny waist. She pulled him on the bed as she took of his black jacket. He gently removed her green dress and she unbuttoned his white dress up shirt revealing his tones upper body. She ran her fingers through his hair and tugged lightly which made him deepen their kiss.

Their fiery love continued late as the breeze and crisp ocean scent continued to roll into the elegant room.


	19. Chapter 19: Consequences

**It's a long chapter but I hope you guys like it. Thanks :) **

**Chapter 19: Consequences **

Kokoro woke up the next day and lay in bed for another thirty minutes or so. She could not stop thinking about Teddy and what had happen last night.

_Maybe he really does like me as more than a friend? I don't know, I don't want to ruin our relationship but then what if we end up like Kasumi and Ryu because we never told each other the truth. This is so hard, damn it… _

About a year ago….

Kokoro walked around Boston trying to find the address for the building for rent she had seen in the newspaper. She realized that she was probably on the wrong side of town noticing the street names not matching anything on the map she had printed out. She let out a sigh and turned around to bump into somebody.

"Well hello there" the guy said dressed in baggy sweatpants and tee shirt.

"Aren't you a beauty" his friend said touching her arm.

"Thank you" she said trying to walk away but they blocked her way.

"Why are you in such a rush?" the first one said.

"Please, I have to get somewhere" she said.

"We can take you" they said.

"Ryan, Jake come on guys. What did I tell you?" a voice said and they both turned around.

"Ugh, not to harass women on the street and find real girlfriends" Jake said.

"Very good" the man said dressed in black pants and a white dress up shirt with a blue tie.

"Why are you looking so fancy?" Ryan asked.

"I had a hearing and hopefully I won't have one with you two" he smiled.

"Yeah alright, got it" Jake said as they walked down the street and left Kokoro there.

"Miss, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah fine" she said pushing her hair out of her face.

"What are you trying to find?" he asked noticing the map in her hands.

"Nothing just a building for rent but I seem to be on the other side of town" she laughed a little.

"Yeah you are far from this address" he said pointing to the starred point on the map, "I can take you if you would like, I know where that address is" he offered.

"No it's fine" she said nervously.

"Oh I see, I am sorry" he said, "I forgot to introduce myself. I am Teddy and you are?"

"Kokoro" she said, "Nice to meet you".

"Same" he smiled, "Listen I am not trying to kidnap you or anything. I am a detective with the Boston Police" he said showing her his badge, "I only knew those guys because I have dealt with them before".

"Okay" she smiled.

"Alright" he said, "Come on then".

Teddy opened the door to his official SUV and after got into the driver's seat. Kokoro tried not to stare at him as he drove. The delicious scent of Ralph Lauren Black cologne filled his car.

_God, he is attractive but he probably has a girlfriend anyways. _

His dark brown hair was a perfect contrast with his gorgeous deep blue eyes that went from the road to her as he told her about Boston. Kokoro noticed he was tall because his head almost touched the top of car roof.

_He must have an amazing body_ Kokoro thought looking at his arms due to him rolling up his dress up shirt to right below his elbows.

_Stop thinking like this, like you said before he probably has a girlfriend. _

They finally got to their destination and Kokoro was pleased to see that it was what she was looking for. He opened the door for her and she stepped out of the SUV.

"So is this it?" he asked as he shut the car door.

"Yep" she said happily.

"What are you going to do to this place?" he asked as they stared at what looked like a rundown bakery.

"I am going to turn it into a bakery and flower shop" she said happily.

"Wow, okay good for you" he said.

"Listen, thank you so much for the help" she said, "but I have to go inside and talk about a contract for this".

"Yeah, no problem but listen if you need anything else, here you go" he said handing her his business card.

"Thank you Teddy" she said taking it and going inside.

Present day…..

_Ohh Teddy you have always been so handsome. Why did I never ask you? _Kokoro thought as she still lay in bed. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

_I swear if this is Ken_ she thought as she swung her door open.

"Hey" Teddy smiled, "that was an angry answer" he finished coming in and she closed the door.

"Sorry" she said, "I thought you were Ken".

"Oh, I see. What is up with that guy anyways?" he asked annoyed.

"Nothing, he just thinks that he owns women after he dates them" she shrugged.

"You dated him?" he asked letting the jealously show in his voice.

"Yeah, a long time ago. I was nineteen, I had just finished high school I was confused and my mom of course wanted me to have a serious boyfriend and get married and make babies. I just was not ready for that and now my mom is complaining that I am too picky because Ken is so great. Please" she said leaning on the balcony pane and looking out.

The wrap she had put on was blowing in the wind and Teddy could see her shape perfectly through the clarity of the sun. He let out a breath and stood up when he felt his phone go off.

"Listen I have to make a couple of calls but do you want to get some breakfast before you start getting ready for the wedding?" he asked.

"Yeah sure" she smiled as she turned around.

"Okay see you downstairs in a few" he said as he left her room.

After Kokoro took a shower she just put her hair up in a bun for natural curls later for the wedding ceremony. She simply just put on some eyeliner and a tee shirt with shorts. As she made her way downstairs she decided to stop by Hitomi and see how she was since she had left early last night. Without knocking Kokoro slowly opened the door and shut it equally as fast.

_Oh My God, what the hell? What was Hayate doing in bed with Hitomi _she thought as she flew down the stairs.

…

Hitomi woke up and picked up her watch that red 10:30. She sat up in bed then she remembered everything. _Oh My God_ she thought, _what got into me last night_. She noticed that Hayate was not in the bed anymore. _Of course, what did I expect?_

She went to take a shower and when she came out of the bathroom dressed in shorts and a tee shirt, she saw Hayate out in the balcony.

He came inside noticing she came out of the shower.

"Hey" he said, "I woke up and did not want to wake you so I took a shower and got us breakfast".

Hitomi noticed breakfast was ready on the small table on the balcony. She did not even know what to say so she just smiled and followed him outside. They talked about everything but both avoiding the subject of last night. It was the best conversation Hitomi had with him in a long time so she just enjoyed the moment.

They finished breakfast so they were just sitting there and Hayate was looking at Hitomi.

"What?" she asked smiling.

"I just" he looked out and then looked back at her, "I was wondering if you would want to try this with me?"

"Try what?" she asked.

"You know the whole relationship thing" he went around the subject.

"You mean be in a relationship with you?" she asked wanting the answer to be yes but needing to make sure.

"Yeah" he simply said.

She laughed a little and he looked at her, concerned at what her answer would be, then she finally said,

"Aren't you a bit late?

"Probably but I figured better late than never" he said.

"What about Ayane? Why now, all of a sudden you want a relationship. You have had years to tell me this and you decide now" she asked.

"Things were complicated before and now I… I just don't want to never have the chance to ask you" he replied.

"What about the fact that I have a boyfriend?" she asked.

"What about what we did last night? I don't think your boyfriend would appreciate that" he said smiling, "So what do you say? Give us a chance?"

She thought for a bit, it was not even thinking it was making sure this was reality, she wanted to pinch herself but instead she said,

"I would love to, but promise me something".

"Yeah, anything" he said.

"That you will always be honest with me and that you will try to fix your relationship with Kasumi, not right now but eventually" she requested.

He nodded, "I promise" he said standing up and leaning over her chair kissing her.

She felt like she was in a dream, this is what she always wanted and even thought it happen, it still felt unreal and in the back of her mind she thought about Ayane but she did not care.

"Oh my God" she shouted standing up, "It's 12."

"So?" he asked.

"I have to get ready for the wedding, it's in 2 hours" she said.

"Oh I forgot you need hours to get ready" he laughed.

"Very funny" she said, "I will see you there."

"Okay" he said as he left her room.

Hitomi let out a huge breath and letting everything sink in and then she headed to the dresser and grabbed her dress.

…

Kokoro came back from a relaxing breakfast with Teddy to her mom waiting for her outside the hotel. Teddy had stayed behind to work on a case at the breakfast place so Kokoro had come back with Kasumi's car. She rolled her eyes as she parked the car.

"Kokoro, what happened last night?" her mom demanded as Kokoro entered the hotel.

"What are you talking about?" she said as she hit the up button for the elevator.

"I am talking about Ken" her mom said which Kokoro was expecting.

"Nothing happen mother" she said as she stepped into the elevator and her mom followed her.

"Are you sure? Ken told me that Teddy threatened him!" her mom shouted.

"Why are you shouting?" Kokoro asked as she stepped out on her floor.

"Because this is serious!" she said following Kokoro into the room.

"Please come in mother" Kokoro said sarcastically as her mom shut the door behind her.

"Stop acting like a child Kokoro" her mom said angrily.

"Mother, is this what you came here for? To play match maker because I don't need it. If you like Ken so much then you marry him" Kokoro shouted.

"Excused me young lady" her mom said.

"Yes! What?" Kokoro said.

"I am here to make sure you are secure here and with a good husband and future" her mother said sternly.

"Well isn't that nice that now after almost a year and a half you finally remembered about me" Kokoro raised her voice.

"What is that supposed to mean?" her mom asked.

"Exactly what I said. After I broke up with Ken I did not want to do anything until I went to that DOTEC get together and you never asked me why I was so depressed all the time" Kokoro's voice was steadily rising more.

"It was because you broke up with Ken" he mom said.

"No mom it was not, I was because ever since I was a little girl all you ever told me was that when I found the man I wanted to marry then love would be magical and he would do anything for me and since Ken was my first real love then I thought he was that guy. And you know in the beginning he was but then he got aggressive and he was pushing me to do things I was not ready for so I decided to break it off. I was upset because I was betrayed by what you told me. A man that you love and loves you back is not supposed to act like that but you know what love is not like that because you always said you loved my father and apparently it was not love was it?" Kokoro shouted.

Her mom went silent understanding what Kokoro was referring to.

"Yeah I know mom, I know that the man that raised me is not my father but Douglas is, the same as Helena which makes us half sisters. Tell me I am wrong" Kokoro said tearing up, "but it's okay because you don't even care about me but just so you know those last six months I was with Ken, I stayed with him because I knew you would be concerned about what people would say" she finished.

"I do care about you Kokoro. What happen between Douglas and I, it's past history and that is why I am trying to do what is best for you" her mom said.

"Oh God mom, you don't even get it, you know what I have to get ready for the wedding. I am already late" Kokoro said sharply.

"Okay I will see you at the wedding then" her mom said before leaving.

When the door shut Kokoro sat on the ground and put her back on the side of the bed. She held her knees with her arms and put her head in her knees. She took a deep breath to stop the tears but she was too late. Drops of tears fell on her bare legs as her head remained down. After half an hour she finally stood up slowly and went into the bathroom and cleaned her face removing the running eyeliner and mascara. She tried to reduce her puffy eyes but it was no use, she finally put down the Nivea crème when they looked a little normal and left the bathroom to go to her dresser.

Kokoro grabbed her dress and heels and headed for Helena's room.

…..

"Hey Kokoro" Kasumi said as she walked in.

"Hi" Kokoro said trying to be in a good mood not thinking about her mom.

"Everything okay?" Hitomi asked picking up on her less enthusiastic self.

"Yeah it's fine, my mom is just a pain in the butt" Kokoro said.

"Oh, you wanna talk about it?" Helena asked.

"No it's fine. What I want to talk about is Hitomi, the hoe" Kokoro said laughing.

"What?" Helena said joined in by Kasumi.

"So I went to her room today to make sure she was okay and I saw two bodies in her bed" Kokoro said looking at Hitomi who was blushing.

"Umm Hitomi? Care to explain?" Helena said.

"Let me make this easier" Kokoro said, "Yes or no questions".

"I will start" Helena said, "Did you have sex?"

"Yes" Hitomi said shyly.

"I'm next" Kokoro said eating for grapes in the fruit bowl on the counter, "What the person you had sex with Hayate?"

They are waited for a couple of seconds, and then all started shouting at the same time when Hitomi said,

"Yes."

Kokoro screamed the loudest,

"I knew it."

"Didn't you see them in the morning?" Helena asked.

"Yeah but I did not stay long enough to see who is was, all I saw was Hitomi cuddling with something that was not a giant teddy bear and I was out of there" Kokoro said.

"So why did this happen exactly?" Helena asked.

"I don't know I was upset that my mom called because I thought my dad was sick and we were just talking and I was the one that initiated it" she said burying her face in a pillow.

"And of course he did not stop to ask you if this is what you wanted?" Kasumi said.

"Honey, if a girl initiates sex, the man is never going to ask if she wants it cause clearly she did" Kokoro said and Helena laughed a bit, "Besides sorry to bring this up but did Ryu ask you?"

"No" Kasumi said quietly.

"Exactly" Helena said finishing Kokoro's thought.

"I don't know what got into me, I just…. ugh I don't know" Hitomi said picking her head up from the pillow.

"Well we all know what got into you" Kokoro said laughing.

"You are ridiculous" Hitomi said throwing a pillow at her and they all laughed.

"So what happen in the morning?" Kasumi asked.

"I woke up and he was not here but then when I got out of the shower he was back and had set up breakfast for us and so we were talking and he asked me to be his girlfriend" she said.

"Umm okay?" Kokoro said shocked.

"I mean we talked about it and I know I have had some difficult times dealing with him but I decided to give it a chance because if I never try then I am going to regret it, you know?" she said.

"Yeah, we got you" Helena said.

"So tell us, how was it to have sex with a ninja" Kokoro said smiling

"Oh wait" Helena said, "don't we already know because Kasumi had sex with a ninja as well".

"Oh getting feisty" Kasumi said laughing.

"Good one, I like that" Kokoro said giving Helena a high five as she went to the mirror to do her makeup.

"It was wonderful" Hitomi said, "Sorry this is a tad awkward Kasumi, I mean he is your brother"

"It's okay, don't worry just no details please" she smiled.

"How about we get ready considering we only have about an hour left and only the bride is allowed to be fashionably late" Helena said as Hitomi got up and started fixing her hair.

"Please the bride can kiss my" Kokoro said but Hitomi interrupted her,

"Okay be nice" she said.

"Oh shoot, I forgot my dress, be right back" Kasumi said.

When Kasumi got back the girls were almost ready. Hitomi wore a full length champagne dress and only pinned one side of her wavy hair. Kokoro also wore a full length dress but a purple colored one with a low neck line and let her bun fall into curls. Helena wore a red dress with a tight waist and pulled her long hair into an elegant up do. Kasumi came into the room with a black dress and her curly hair in a half up do with a crystal clip through it.

"Everybody ready?" Kokoro asked when Kasumi came into the room.

"Umm, you will not believe what I just witnessed in the hallway" Kasumi said shutting the door.

"What happen?" Kokoro asked.

"Do you guys remember Cornelia? Leifang's childhood friend she would sometimes tell us about?" Kasumi asked.

"Yeah, was she making out with the groom?" Kokoro asked and they looked at her, "Just guessing" she said.

"No" Kasumi said, "I heard Leifang yelling and crying in her room so I listened and she was telling Cornelia that she is pregnant".

"Yeah but we knew that, you told us" Helena said.

"Yeah but she was yelling that she did not want to get married because the baby was not even the groom's. Kokoro was right" Kasumi said.

"Yes! Sweet victory, I knew it!" Kokoro shouted.

"It gets better; the baby is Jann Lee's!" Kasumi whispered.

"What the hell?" Hitomi yelled.

"I totally called it" Kokoro said, "I should be a reporter".

"Wow, so Mr. Brown must know because he did not want them to get married at the estate or whatever" Helena said.

"Oh that little hoe!" Kokoro said, "She is wasting all this money for nothing. I wonder why she is going through with it though, I mean if she goes through with it."

"It's probably something to do with their dad's business" Kasumi speculated.

Hitomi laughed out loud and they all starred at her.

"I am sorry" she said continuing to laugh, "but did you ever think Leifang would get herself into something like this when you first met her?"

"I mean deep down I knew she was a little hoe but never like this" Kokoro said.

"Okay you two have lost it" Helena said laughing, "let's go before we are late".

…

Downstairs Hayate was waiting for Hitomi and he took her hand as they walked down the cliff walk to the wedding. Helena was greeted by Kane who took her arm as they started walking. Kasumi left with Adam and Kokoro spotted Teddy as he came to take her to the wedding. He was looking sharper than ever in a three piece black suit and tie. She smiled as he took her arm and they walked together.

"You look beautiful" he whispered in her ear as they walked.

"You don't look so bad yourself" she said and he smiled.

The wedding was not hard to miss. A set up in front of the mansion of elegant white chairs lined up on the grass which faced the altar adorned with fresh white flowers. The chairs were draped with pale pink chiffon with entrapments of their initials on the back and on the chair were a program and one single white rose. The aisle was aligned with more floral arrangements and crystals hanging from them which matched a few small chandeliers hanging from the trees around the ceremony.

"Over to top much?" Hitomi said and Hayate laughed.

They took their seats and the ceremony soon started. As Leifang's father brought her down the aisle, Kokoro whispered to Kasumi,

"Looks like the Princess got over her tantrum" and Kasumi giggled a little.

After an hour or so the ceremony was over and Kokoro could not help but smile when the priest asked if anybody was opposed to the union of Leifang and Alexander. After nobody said anything he announced them man and wife and it became official. Everybody clapped when they shared a kiss and walked back down the aisle as a married couple.

The reception was not too far away from the ceremony so everybody walked over and was greeted by the catering staff dressed in all white and black under the elegant tent set up. The round tables featured a huge vase with tall flowers that Kokoro had arranged earlier that week. The chairs were once again draped with pink chiffon and a white ribbon tied around the top. Everybody went to find were their arranged seating was and after a few minutes everybody was seated. One of the tables closest to the bridal party was were Kasumi, Helena, Hitomi and Kokoro were sitting; they were joined by their dates and Kate and Ryu.

Hitomi stood up after the entrance of Mr. and Mrs. Brown and went to the bar to get a drink. She asked for a glass of champagne and the bartender placed a glass on the marble bar in front of her when a voice behind her said,

"Hello Hitomi."

She turned around and saw Jann Lee was there dressed the same as the catering staff with a silver tray in his hand.

"Hey!" she said and gave him a hug, "Are you working here?"

"Yeah" he said sadly, "One of my jobs on the side is working with a catering company. They asked me if I could work this weekend because they were going to need everybody" he finished looking around at the lavish wedding.

"Oh" Hitomi said, "how are you holding up?"

"Fine, I guess. I could see it coming anyways she was never the girl to go for people who did not have money so I guess they are perfect for each other" he said sighing.

"Okay well let me know if you want to talk" she said seeing that he had to go work as the bartender filled his tray with champagne glasses.

"Will do, thank" he said as he left.

"Was that Jann Lee you were talking to?" Kokoro asked when she got back to the table.

"Yep, he is catering here"

"Oh my God. That must suck" Kokoro said.

"Yeah he seemed sad but I guess considering the circumstances" Hitomi said.

The wedding celebration continued late into 11pm. Everybody was tired; they had been there for over eight hours and Kokoro was ready to go home not just back to the hotel but she knew it was best not to drive this late. She had avoided her mother the whole afternoon and Ken even more. She started to head back to the room but not too far from the party Ken stopped her.

""Ugh, Ken what do you want?" she asked.

"Listen, I just don't understand why you won't give us a chance again?" he asked.

"Maybe because the first time I see you in over two years, the first thing you do is push me against the wall" she answered.

"So you are saying that if I ask nicely you will say yes?" he asked again.

"You just don't get it" she said starting to head back for the party so she could be around people and not just him.

"No I do, I know I pushed you not just last night but when we were together also and I should not have but I have changed" he said following her.

"Yeah?" she said stopping near a table with no guests, "You changed overnight, literally."

"Come on" he said, "Let's just try it one more time. Now we are both grown up and we can really give this a go."

"You know what, no you had your chance and you were grown up back then and you still did not know how to treat me so please leave me alone. I know my mom loves you but I don't care, I don't feel the same way" she said motioning to leave but he had her by the hand.

He just stared at her not letting her hands go and he was increasing his grip around her wrists.

"You are hurting me" she said moving her small wrists but he still did not say anything.

"Didn't we have this conversation last night?" Teddy came up next to Kokoro as Ken let her go, "I don't like to repeat myself and I told you to stay away from her" he finished gently pushing Kokoro behind himself and coming face to face with Ken.

"Relax" Ken said, "Just because you are a cop does not mean anything. I am not scared of you" he finished but pushing Teddy a bit who had taken off his jacket and was only in his vest and dress up shirt.

Kokoro noticed people starting to stare at them so she said,

"Come on Teddy he is not worth it."

"Yeah Teddy, why don't you go with the whore" Ken said but before Kokoro could let the words settle Ken was knocked of his feet and crashed onto a table by Teddy's punch. Now everybody was staring as the plates and glasses crashed on the ground with Ken; Hitomi looked at Kokoro astonished and Kokoro could not say anything back because she was equally as shocked as everybody else.

"Don't you ever speak to her that way" Teddy raised his voice a bit as he quenched his fist, "And think twice before coming near her again" he finished and he turned around, took Kokoro's hand and started walking for the hotel as people still stared Ken on the floor with the broken plates.

Kokoro walked quickly with Teddy back to the hotel, he was not saying anything but she could tell he was still mad. His hand was wrapped around hers with a strength that instead of hurting her made her feel safe and protected. They finally got to the hotel room and Kokoro felt her hand strangely empty and cold as he let her hand go so she could find her key. He came in the room with her and started pacing back and forth. She took of her shoes and stood by her bed waiting for him to calm down. Finally he sat at the end of her bed and said,

"I am sorry. I did not want you to see me like that. He just deserved it, he had no right to call you that" he finished standing up and looking at her.

"Teddy, its fine, I am glad you came when you did and trust me he deserved that more that you think" she said placing her hands on his vest.

"I just don't know why he makes me so angry, I did not have a good feeling about him to begin with" he said looking down.

"He does not rub people the right way ever, it's fine" she smiled as he looked at her.

She was pretending that she was super calm right now but her heart was beating so hard she thought he could hear it. She had been out with him many times but she had never been his close to him and even thought she had always had feelings for him she had never acted upon them because she kept herself busy with work but now it was right in front of her.

"Okay" he smiled, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine no worries" she said.

"Well you need to get some rest because you have done this stupid wedding's flowers and his whole situation is not good" he said concerned.

"Yeah, not good at all" she smiled, "when are you leaving tomorrow by the way?" she asked taking off her heavy earrings and necklace.

"Early" he thought, "Probably around eight. I have a huge case back home so I have to go help the guys with it, what about you?"

"I don't know I sort of want to leave early but who knows. I will probably leave with one of the girls" she said sitting with her dress draping over the large bed.

"Okay, I am across the hall so if you need anything, I am here" he said and headed for the door.

"Thank you, good night" she smiled as he left and closed the door.

…

"What the hell just happen?" Helena asked Hitomi and Kasumi as the staff cleaned up the broken dishes.

"Umm, I have no idea" Hitomi said, "but that was intense. I have never seen Teddy that angry."

"Poor Kokoro, Ken seems like an awful person" Helena said.

"Yeah I think I heard him saying whore or something so maybe that is why Teddy swung at him" Kasumi said.

"Yeah, we can ask Kokoro tomorrow but I want to head out early tomorrow so we should go get some rest" Helena said and they both nodded as they walked back to their hotel.

…

Teddy closed the door to his room and took of his vest and threw it on the chair as he undid the buttons to his dress up shirt. He took a shower and wore a pair of long pajamas and a black tee shirt on top. Before he got into bed he placed his gun on the nightstand. He tried to sleep but could not even shut his eyes and he lay there frustrated until he heard something from another room. He glanced at his clock and the red numbers red 2:30am. He stood up to hear more and then he heard,

"No, let me go! I don't want you here. You are hurting me, let me go!"

Teddy tried to hear which room it was coming from and then realized it was Kokoro's room and with one swift movement he grabbed his gun and went across the hall.

When he opened to door he saw Kokoro thrashing in her bed, having a bad dream. He lowered his gun and relaxed a bit. He closed the door and put his gun down on her night stand and went to her bed.

"Hey, Kokoro wake up, it was just a bad dream" he gently told her.

Her eyes shot awake and she backup a bit when she saw somebody sitting in her bed. When she took a real look and saw it was Teddy she hugged him forcing him to lay down with her.

"Teddy, that was such a scary dream, thanks for coming" she said.

"It's okay, I heard you" he said.

"Oh my God" she said, "I was yelling that much. I am sorry, you are getting up early too" her big eyes looked into his and he could not say anything.

"It's fine, just get some sleep" he said.

"Okay" she said as she drifted into sleep her arms still around him and her head on his chest. They both slept peacefully until Teddy woke up the next morning at seven. He did not wake her, he simply left a not eon the pillow and went to his room and got ready to leave.

…..

Kokoro woke up in the morning and the first thing she saw was Teddy's note.

_Sorry, I had to go. Hope you slept well last night. See you home. _

She smiled at the smiley face at the end of the note and as she packed the first thing she put in her bag was the note. After an hour or so they were all ready and headed for the car. In the car ride Helena called Kasumi and on the car's speaker Kokoro told them the story of Teddy and why he punched Ken. They all shared her astonishment and Kokoro even laughed when Kasumi told her that Ken was pissed when she and Teddy had left. When they got home they all took a long nap and then woke up to fix the luggage all over the apartment they had thrown when they had come in.

…

Kasumi had just got back from her appointment and she sat on the kitchen table.

"How was everything?" Helena asked, eating a cupcake.

"Doctor said everything was alright" she smiled.

"So when are you going to check the sex of the baby?" Kokoro asked.

"I already did it today" Kasumi said.

"What?" Hitomi said, "We were suppose to some with you."

"It's okay, no big deal" Kasumi said.

"So what is it?" Kokoro asked impatiently.

"It's a girl" Kasumi smiled.

"Oh my God, so exciting!" Kokoro said and they all hugged her.

…

Adam was getting into his car when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Adam, just calling to check on the status" Mr. Brown said.

"Yes, the baby is a girl and everything is alright for now" he said.

"Did you propose?"

"Doing it tonight, after the nice dinner we are going to" he said.

"Excellent, call me when it's done" Mr. Brown said and hung up.

Adam started his car and before he could even make it out of the parking lot, the car exploded into a million pieces leaving the cars around dented and alarms going off.

…..

As they all hugged Kasumi, Helena's phone rang and she went to her room to pick it up but she stopped at the front door when she noticed a piece of paper slipped under it. She picked it up and without stopping in her room for her phone, went into the kitchen.

"What's that?" Hitomi asked as Helena came into the kitchen.

Without saying anything Helena put down on the kitchen counter a piece of white paper with a not on it:

_I told you, you should have told him when you had the chance. _

**Hope you guys liked it. It was a long chapter but thanks for the support. Please remember to review. I hope you guys like the direction it's going in. Thanks again**_. _:) 


	20. Chapter 20: Plans

Hey guys,

Sorry for the wicked long time I took, I have been super busy but I hope you like this chapter and thank you for the continued support as always. Let me know what you think of this chapter.

Chapter 20: Plans

"What the hell is going on?" Kokoro said astonished as she looked at the note.

"It is definitely from Ayane" Kasumi said with clarity.

"I don't get it though" Hitomi said, "What does she mean? Nothing has happen".

There was a knock on the front door. They all jumped, startled.

"What if it's her?" Kokoro said.

"Please" Helena said annoyed, "I will get it" as she went for the door.

"Hey" Teddy said as he come into the kitchen. Kokoro noticed he probably just came from work. His blue dress up shirt was unbuttoned and he had rolled up his sleeves with his badge clipped to his black belt.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kokoro asked looking at him.

"Listen, I have some bad news" he said and they all took a seat around the kitchen table, "I was just called to work because there was an explosion about half an hour ago".

"Oh my God! Was it a terrorist attack? What happen?" Helena asked, worried.

"It was not a terrorist attack. It was a car that exploded and we are not sure who was in the car just yet but..."

"There was somebody in the car?" Hitomi said astonished.

"Yeah, we don't have a confirmation but we found a license in the car" he said quietly.

"Is it somebody we know?" Kokoro asked.

"It was Adam" he said looking at Kasumi.

Kasumi just stated out into space. She stood up and walked around the kitchen and finally she said,

"It's all my fault".

"What are you talking about? It's not your fault" Teddy reassured her.

"No Teddy, you don't get it. It is entirely my fault" she said again as she passed him the note.

"What the hell is this?" he asked confused.

"Teddy do you remember my evil step sister, for lack of better words?" Kasumi asked.

"Ayane?" he asked.

"Yes, well she left me a note before telling me that if I did not do something she wanted then an innocent person was going to get hurt but I thought she was bluffing and the cops would not take me seriously because there was no way to tell that it was her so I just forgot about it until now" she said as she kept walking around the kitchen.

"This is ridiculous, I knew she was awful but to go as far as this is a bit far" Kokoro said.

"Yeah, well welcome to my world" Kasumi said as there was a knock at the door.

"I will get it" said Teddy as he placed his hand on his gun.

Teddy came back in with Hayate and Hitomi hugged Hayate and he held her for a long time.

"Is everybody here okay?" Hayate said, "I came as soon as I heard".

"Yeah, we are fine but Kasumi is a bit shaken" Hitomi said as they saw Kasumi now in her room sitting on her bed.

"So what is going to happen now with Adam?" Hayate asked.

"I guess we are going to plan the funeral, Kasumi said that his parents died when he was younger and he was raised by his now late grandfather" Helena said.

"No siblings?" Teddy asked.

"Nope" Kokoro answered.

"Wow, this is really sad and Kasumi did not need this today" Hitomi said.

"What happen today?" Hayate asked.

"Well, since Kasumi needs all the support possible right now, we might as well tell you" Helena said.

"Kasumi is pregnant and she found out she is having a baby girl today" Hitomi said.

"What? Oh man and I am guessing the baby is Adam's?" he asked.

"Yep" Kokoro answered quickly before she went to fill a glass of water.

"Oh and by the way," Teddy said, "I also found this in the car but I don't know if you want to show Kasumi" he finished reaching into his pocket and pulling out an engagement ring.

"Oh damn" Helena said picking up the dented and scuffed ring, "We will most definitely not show her this".

"Alright well I should get back to the station, I have a lot of work tonight" Teddy said.

"I am going to stay here tonight and make sure nothing else happens" Hayate said.

"Thanks Teddy" Hitomi said before she left with Hayate to go talk to him in her room.

"Yeah, I am going to go check on Kasumi" Helena said, "Thanks Teddy".

Teddy made his way to the door and Kokoro went to the entry way to say bye.

"Okay, I guess I will see you tomorrow" Teddy forced a smile. Kokoro could see he was tired and upset, she knew he hated this part of his job. She smiled back and as he turned and opened the door and she stopped him and hugged him. She was on her tiptoes and wrapped her hand around his neck and even though he was surprised he held her tightly and she felt his every strong muscle. He needed the hug because he did not let go for a long time.

"I am glad you are okay" she whispered as she melted into him.

He hugged her so tightly that he slightly picked up her small figure. He looked down at her face only inches away from his lips moving closer, hovering above hers.

"Hey Kokoro" Helena said, but then noticed them, "never mind" she said and quickly turned around.

"Okay, I have to get going" he said finally letting her go.

She felt cold when he let her go but she finally answered,

"Yeah of course" she said, "Remember you can always come back here if you want since we live closer to the station".

"Okay" he said, "I will call you" he stepped outside and headed for the elevator.

…..

Kasumi spent most of the days that came in her room in bed. Helena jumped into action and took care of everything for Adam's funeral after it was confirmed that is was actually Adam in the car. Hitomi went to Kasumi job and told Jack that Kasumi was not going to be in for about two week and he could be Kasumi for those two weeks. Kokoro was busy working on the flowers for the funeral and she had not seen Teddy for what seemed like eternity. Finally after about two weeks it was the day of Adam's funeral. Adam was well known at his job and his client list included the most exclusive and elite of the city so his funeral brought many of his friends.

It appeared that Leifang was back from her honeymoon and she was starting to show her pregnancy even though she was trying to hide it. Kate and Ryu came to the funeral with her parents. Even though Kasumi was now three months into her pregnancy, did not show at all. Her black dress and black heels showed her slimmer than ever. Ryu did not take his eyes away from her the whole day. Adam's death was all over the news but finally a month after the funeral it quieted down even though the police continued to investigate.

Emi and Gabriel were going still going strong after that first dinner they had after the gala in late May. The same went for Hayate and Hitomi. Helena had talked to Kane more often now that he had opened his own private practice in Boston. There was no news from Ayane since that note on the night of Adam's death but she had her own plans.

Somewhere in Boston…

"Hello Mr. Brown" Ayane said.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"That is not important. What is important is Kasumi. Now as I recollect you want her for experimentation and such" she said facing him.

He reached for his panic button under the desk but she said,

"Now Mr. Brown, it is pointless for you to press that button considering all your security is down and I made sure of that. You might want to get stronger guys. Now back to business, what happen to Adam was tragic but I also knew that he was working for you to bring Kasumi in. However I am here to tell you that if anybody wants to bring her in, it's me."

"It that so?" he asked taking his hand off the button.

"Yes, you see Mr. Brown, Kasumi is my half-sister and without getting into the details we don't particularly like each other and I have wanted to bring her back home but since she refused now I have to resolve to killing her, but now that you want to experiment and such, that is close enough for her to suffer. I mean she is already suffering considering the love of her life is engaged to your daughter" she finished.

"Are you serious?" he said.

"Complex isn't it?" she said smiling a bit.

"So what do you want?" he asked.

"Not a lot, I am just here to tell you that I will aid you in bringing her where ever you need her to experiment on her after her stupid kid is born".

"And you are going to help me without anything in return?" he asked skeptically.

"The only thing I want now, is simple, publicize your daughter's engagement as much as possible, have as many parties as possible, hell buy them a house so they can live there together and have a party there, I don't care, I just want it in her face all the time. Oh and if you need to purchase anything for the weeding or baby shower make sure to go to Cartier" she said.

"Baby shower?" he asked.

"Oh that's right you don't know. Well your daughter is pregnant, I am sure you will find out soon enough" she smiled, "Do we have a deal?"

He nodded and they shook hands.

"You will be hearing from me Mr. Brown" she said as she left the room.

….

Ayane went back to her apartment and changed out of her clothes and sat on her bed thinking. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door. She stood up and went to her front door. When she opened her door she saw Emi standing there. She let herself in and waited for Ayane to close the door.

"I can't believe you!" she shouted, "I told you I would help you with the whole Kasumi betraying your home but the more I work with her the more I realize that you are the one that is wrong. First of the only reason she left her home was to find your brother which may I add also left his home to go fight. Secondly when you told me about her you made her sound like an awful person but every day that I see her, it's more reassurance that she is a good person and you are the bad person. The only reason you want to get back at her is because people actually like her and she has good friends and one of her good friends is with Hayate, whom you love. And lastly I know it was you who killed Adam, and for no good reason. You never told me innocent people were going to die because you are bitter about your life." She finally finished.

"Are you done?" Ayane said plainly.

"That is all you have to say?" Emi said.

"No what I have to say is always in the form of actions but clearly you don't like that so you don't have to be on my side anymore but just remember that, her side always ends badly including you if you join her side." Ayane said.

"There you go again with the threats, aren't you tired of fighting a war that is not even your?" Emi said, "Never mind you don't have to answer that, Good bye" she said as she left and slammed the door closed.

Ayane walked around her apartment and just laughed. _Oh these little bitches think that they can beat me. Now that things have settled a bit with Kasumi now I can ruin their wonderful lives one by one starting with that whore, Kokoro. Oh this is going to be more fun than I anticipated. _

…_.._

…_..A couple of weeks later….._

The restaurant was packed; everybody was on their lunch break. Ryu pulled up and the valet took his car as he entered the restaurant. Frank waved to him and he joined him and Gabriel for lunch.

"Hey" Ryu said as he sat down.

"How is everything?" Gabriel asked.

"Oh you know, the usual. We moved into the new house, that her dad bought for us, a couple of days ago and now they want to have a party to celebrate the house and the announcement of the baby" Ryu said enthusiastically.

"Oh damn" Frank said, "This is getting serious".

"I mean, I think the baby sealed the deal on seriousness" Ryu said, "Now even if the mission is a success, and I leave her I will still have a kid with her and I will never be back with Kasumi".

Frank and Gabriel both let out a sigh.

"I am sorry man" Gabriel said.

"It's fine, she is better off without me anyways. She was fine before I was back in her life, then it all went downhill from then. But enough about me how are things with Emi?" he asked Gabriel.

"Good, really good she's great" Gabriel said.

"Oh is she great?" Frank said smirking, "The real question is how is she in the bedroom?"

"Really? That's your question?" Gabriel asked.

"And you are surprised at his question?" Ryu asked laughing.

"That's true" Gabriel said.

"Hey what do you take me for, some sort of sexual deviant?" Frank asked as Ryu and Gabriel laughed.

When they both nodded Frank said,

"Well you still did not answer my question" Frank said.

"If you must know I don't know how she is in bed" Gabriel said taking a sip of his drink.

"Wait, what? You have been dating for almost four months and you haven't done it!" Frank yelled.

"No need to yell about it and yes we have been dating for four months but in regular world four months is not that long. I know in Frank world you have to have sex on the first night but I don't want to pressure her into anything she does not want to do and that's just it" Gabriel said.

"Good for you" Ryu said.

"Oh look at you two gentlemen" Frank said.

"Yes we are" Ryu said, "you should try it sometime".

They all laughed out loud.

"Ohh, maybe I should" Frank said as he munched on his salad.

"So when is this house welcoming and party happening?" Gabriel said.

"Umm, I don't even know, this Friday maybe?" Ryu said unsure.

"Wow, you are paying attention" Frank said.

"Honestly I don't pay attention to anything Kate says anymore. It's really bad and it's so over the top, everything. She was picking out linens and cakes and desserts just for this house welcoming let alone for the wedding" Ryu said rolling his eyes.

"What is happening with the wedding by the way?" Frank asked.

"Ugh, don't even get me started" Ryu said, "It is now postponed because she wants to have the baby first because she does not want to be fat in her wedding dress. I don't get why she cares so much about what she is going to look like, it's getting out of hand. She says she does not want to gain any weight, she spends all her time either planning the next party or at the gym".

"Damn, that's a lot" Frank said.

"Hey at least it gives you time to focus on your work" Gabriel said.

"Yeah" Rye said.

"By the way, not to bring up the whole Kasumi thing again but that Adam shit was crazy" Frank said.

"It really was, it was just so out of nowhere" Ryu said.

"Who do you think did it?" Gabriel asked.

"I don't know, honestly" Ryu said, "I have been thinking about it but it's strange because as nice and harmless as he seemed, there must have been something about him".

"Yeah, I agree" Frank said.

"Oh have you heard about Kasumi?" Gabriel asked Ryu.

"What about her?"

"Did you know that she is expecting a baby girl?"

"Are you serious?" Rye said raising his voice.

"Yeah man, Emi told me that her manager is pregnant and that it was Adam's kid and since her manager is Kasumi, you know" Gabriel said.

"Well then, that took a turn for the worst" Frank said, "Wait but how far along is she?"

"Umm I think maybe about four months now" Gabriel said.

"Isn't that around the same time you had sex with her, Ryu?" Frank asked.

"Yeah but she also had a boyfriend at that time" he said quietly.

"And let's remember that Ryu has no right to demand things from her when the day after they had sex, he proposed to Kate, sorry" Gabriel said.

"No you are right and I don't want her plastered all over the press seeing as this whole Kate is pregnant thing is everywhere this week" Ryu said.

"Yeah, well should we get going" Gabriel said seeing that they paid the bill and had work to do at the office.

"Yeah, let's go" Frank said.

….

"So, about that thing that we never got the chance to talk about" Helena said to Kokoro at lunch one day.

"What thing?" Kasumi and Hitomi both said.

"Ugh, I don't know what that was okay" Kokoro said.

"What happen?" Kasumi asked.

"That night that Teddy came to tell us about Adam, when he was leaving and he looked really tired and stressed so I gave him a hug and then we…" Kokoro faded out.

"They were about to lock lips but I interrupted" Helena finishes for her.

"What?" Kasumi yelled, "You interrupted?"

"I'm sorry, I did not know that Kokoro kisses Teddy in the entry way all the time" Helena said.

"Listen guys, we were both upset and that's it" Kokoro said.

"Have you talked to him about it?" Hitomi asked.

"No, I barely see him now, he is always so busy" Kokoro said.

"Really? He is busy now? Or are you guys just trying to avoid each other?" Helena asked.

"Why are you so afraid of being in a relationship with him?" Hitomi asked.

"It's not that I am scared to be in a relationship with him. It's that I am scared to be in a relationship, period" Kokoro said, "I know that it's stupid to think about the past but when I was little my mom made love out to be this grand thing and it conquered all, romantic novel type stuff and ever since my relationship with Ken, that whole love aspect has sort of been wiped away. All he ever wanted to do was have sex and go to all these events to show me off and that was not me and now that Teddy treats me so right and he is always there for me, I'm scared that I am getting so excited about it and it will just be another Ken type relationship" she finished taking a sip of her water.

"Honey, Teddy is nothing like Ken and trust me if he wanted to have sex with you and leave he would have already tried and moved on, if he was like that which he is not" Helena said.

"I know but still, what am I supposed to tell him now, oh I suddenly love you" Kokoro said.

"No just start out by talking about what happen that night and then go from there" Hitomi suggested.

"I guess, anyways are you guys going to that house celebration thing?" Kokoro asked.

"Yeah" Helena said, "It's weird thought cause apparently Mr. Brown wants it to be an intimate affair so there is only something like a dozen people invited".

"Yeah, he personally asked me to come and I said sure even though I wanted to be like umm no thank you" Kasumi said.

"I know what you mean" Kokoro laughed, "Kate came my shop and asked me to make a cake. It's a three tier cake; I almost wanted to say is this a mini wedding".

"I know right, when she was telling you what she wanted I was just looking at her like what the hell" Hitomi said.

"I guess we will see how intimate this event will be after all" Kasumi said.

…..

Hey everybody,

Once again I am so sorry about the wicked long time in between. I have been super busy but now I should be able to update more often. Thank you for the continued support. What do you think Kasumi's daughter's name should be? What should happen at the event coming up? Let me know what you think. :)


	21. Chapter 21: Close

Hello Everybody, Thank you for the continued support. I am sorry for the slow updates but I have been very busy with school and such but I will try and update sooner. Thanks again and hopefully you like this chapter. :)

Chapter 21: Close

It was Saturday and everybody was getting ready for the party at Ryu's new house. Kokoro was at her shop finishing up the cake and packing it up to deliver to the house. She placed the last butterfly on the cake and closed up the box and put it in her work SUV. She left the shop to the girls working there and hopped in her car to deliver the cake. Turning on the car she got ready to hit on the gas when she noticed a white piece of paper on her passenger seat. It read,

"_You and Teddy will never work_"

"How pathetic" Kokoro said out loud before she threw the paper on the floor and drove away.

She arrived at the new penthouse of Ryu and Kate, 20 minutes later and was helped by the concierge with the cake. She rolled it into the elevator and 15 floors later she was in front of a huge modern door. Her doorbell was answered by what looked like a maid with a warm smile.

"Hi, I'm Kokoro" she introduced herself.

"Hello Kokoro, I am Marie" she said shaking her hand.

"Well it's very nice to meet you, I am just here to deliver the cake for the party tonight" Kokoro said.

"Oh yes, please come in" Marie said.

"Marie, who is at the door" Ryu asked from the top of the stairs, "Oh hello Kokoro" Ryu said when he saw Kokoro.

"Hey, I was just dropping of the cake, sorry to interrupt your decorating and such" she said quickly.

"Oh no interruption" he said.

"Okay, where do you want me to set it up?" she asked.

"Miss Kate told me to put it over here" Marie said walking over to a lavishly decorated table.

"Alright, I will just set this up and leave" Kokoro said.

"No need to hurry, take your time" Ryu said.

"Thanks" she said not looking at him, rolling over the cake.

She picked up the cake with the help of Marie and placed it on the table. Marie went to the kitchen and continued her work. Kokoro rotated the cake around and brushed it around so that it was neat. She placed some flowers around it that were already on the table but stopped her work when she heard Ryu ask her,

"How is she?"

Kokoro sighed and turned around to answer him.

"Look, I don't really know how to put this but, seeing you tonight is going to take all the energy she has and the only reason she is even coming is because she has something to prove to herself. All you have done is hurt her and it's her that is keeping me from flipping out on you" she said firmly, "Don't make it any harder".

"No I understand, you are completely right. She has every right to be mad at me but I wish there was a way for me to tell her that I …" Ryu did not finish his sentence.

"Tell her what?" she asked as she packed up the box that the cake was previously in.

Ryu was about to speak but he cleared his throat noticing Kate coming down the stairs.

"Oh my God Kokoro, you have outdone yourself. This cake is precious!" Kate said loudly.

"It's no problem, I hope you enjoy it. I really must get going now" Kokoro said smiling.

"Well I hope to see you tonight, right?" Kate asked.

"Of course" Kokoro said rolling out the empty box.

"Bye now" Kate said before Marie closed the door after Kokoro.

….

Kokoro made her way back to the apartment at the end of her day to get ready for the party.

"Hello?" she called out when she went into the apartment.

"Hey, in the kitchen" Helena said, "How was work?" she asked when Kokoro came into the kitchen.

"Ehh, it was alright. I delivered the cake and Ryu was asking me about Kasumi but then Kate came in. The usual, where is everybody?" she asked.

"Hitomi is spending the day and night with Hayate so she will not be coming to the dinner tonight" Helena said sipping on her white wine.

"Oh is she now" Kokoro said pouring herself a glass of wine.

"Yep, they have been spending a lot of time together so hopefully he is being good to her and does not randomly do something bad like before" Helena said.

"Yeah, speaking of bad" Kokoro said throwing a note on the counter, "I found this in my car earlier in the morning".

"You and Teddy will never work out" Helena red out loud, "Wow, she does not stop does she".

"Apparently not but I don't really care, she is threatening me with something that does not exist" Kokoro said.

"Which is?"

"Which is a relationship between Teddy and me" Kokoro said.

"Have you guys spoken since that day in the hallway?" Helena asked.

"I mean we have had lunch and we have talked but not necessarily about what happen" Kokoro said finishing her wine and placing the glass in the sink.

"I see well don't wait too long, you see what is happening to Kasumi and Ryu" Helena said.

"I know" Kokoro said looking down, "By the way, how are we supposed to dress for this dinner?" Kokoro asked leaning on the door frame.

"I am not dressing super formally because it is supposed to be close friends and family. I am just wearing my green chiffon dress, the short one" Helena said.

"Oh okay, I have to go see what I am going to wear" Kokoro said.

"Okay" Kokoro heard Helena say as she went into her room.

Kokoro sifted through her closet and finally grabbed a above knee length red dress and rested it on her bed when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in" she said.

"Hey" Kasumi said coming into the room.

"Oh hi, how are you? Where you at work?" Kokoro said noticing her outfit.

"Yeah, I could not stay here anymore, I needed to go back to work" Kasumi said sitting on her bed.

"I understand" Kokoro said, "So are you coming to the dinner?"

"Umm, I don't know but I think so" Kasumi said, "I might not stay the whole time but yeah"

"Okay sweetie well I am catching a ride with Teddy so you can ride in with Helena just so you have a car in case you want to leave".

"Okay that sounds good, I will let you get ready and go get ready myself" Kasumi said.

Kokoro sat at her jewelry armoire and started doing her makeup. She sighed thinking about what Helena said a few minutes ago when her phone rang. When she saw a number she did not recognize she decided to pick up thinking it was somebody from work.

"Hello" she said.

"Hey babe" Ken said on the other side.

"Ugh, how did you get this number?" she asked annoyed.

"Why such hostility?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" she asked.

"Listen babe, I am sorry for the unfortunate couple of times we have met up again. What do you say to a proper date? Just you and me?"

"I say no, goodbye Ken" she said hanging up.

Kokoro looked at the time and saw she had only a few minutes left. For the past hour or so she had done her makeup and half curled her hair into long waves. Her red dress was on her small figure and she was sitting on her bed putting on her black heels. The doorbell rung and she heard Helena get the door.

"Hello beautiful" Kane said kissing her on the lips.

"Hi" she smiled after they parted.

Kokoro grabbed her clutch and went out to the common area.

"Hello Kokoro, you look great" Kane smiled.

"Thank you" she said, "How are you Kane?"

"I'm good but Teddy came by my practice this afternoon" Kane said.

"He did?" she asked.

"Yes, it was actually quite serious" Kane said.

Kokoro felt everything drop,

"Is he alright? What happened?" she said frantically thinking about the note in her car.

The doorbell rang and Kokoro ran to the door and when she saw Teddy she threw her arms around him and held him tight.

"Oh my God, are you alright?" Kokoro asked.

"Yeah I am fine, don't worry about me" he smiled and his pearly white teeth made Kokoro melt.

They went to the common area where Helena and Kane where standing with Kasumi having joined them a few seconds ago.

"Teddy, are you alright?" Helena asked.

"Yeah fine, earlier today we got call that there was a robbery downtown and so I went down there and some guy was robbing a restaurant on the Atlantic Ave and was actually holding Kate hostage. I guess she was there having lunch with a couple of her friends. Anyways we surrounded him and then I tacked him and in the tussle he fired his gun and it made contact with me. So they guy is in jail waiting for trial and I did not want to make a big deal out of my injury so I went to Kane and he fixed me up fine. It was just a flesh wound anyways" Teddy said.

"Well I am glad Kane was able to help you" Helena said leaning on Kane as his hand wrapped around her waist.

"Yeah well Kane and I go way back, we actually went to high school together" Teddy said.

"Oh wow, I did not know that" Kokoro said.

"Yes, we were pretty good friends and I knew Kane would always do something with his life and here he is a very young doctor and here I am working for the state" Teddy said laughing and everybody else laughed as well.

"Hey come on we both save lives every day" Kane said.

"Yeah okay boys stop showing of your guns" Helena said, "Let's go, we are going to be late".

"Yes let's go" Kasumi said.

Everybody left the apartment and Kokoro was left with Teddy.

"Let me just grab my phone" Kokoro said.

She took her phone from her room and closed her door behind her.

"Can you help me with this tie?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah" she said placing her clutch on the counter. She fixed his tie and looked at him.

"Are you sure you are alright?" she asked.

"Yeah don't worry about me" he smiled and took her hand as she grabbed her clutch and left the apartment.

…

Kasumi breathed in and out as she approached the huge doors to the apartment. Helena knocked on the door and it was answered by the warm smile of Marie.

"Hello, please come in" Marie said.

"Thank you" Helena said stepping inside.

"Helena, Kasumi" Kate said coming down the grand stairs.

"Hi" Helena said and Kasumi forced a smile.

"You girls look great and you two Kane" Kate said smiling and meeting them at the bottom of the stairs.

"Thank you, you look great yourself" Kane said.

"Please come into the dining room" Kate said.

Kasumi looked around and noticed the extravagance she had expected. The high ceilings matched the grand staircase and the long grand dining room table. There were decorations everywhere and she noticed the beautiful cake Kokoro had made for them. The people at the table however where a surprise. When everybody was gathered there Kate stood up and addressed everybody.

"Hello friends and family, I just wanted to say a couple of words before we begin dinner. First of all thank you so much for joining us here tonight, it means a lot to Ryu and me to be able to share the joy with our closest friends. Of course I would like to introduce everybody because I know some people don't know each other. You all know my sweetheart Ryu and of course my father and mother next to him. We also have Helena who is my personal designer and a wonderful friend. Kane who is our wonderful family doctor and has saved my father's life for which I owe him my own life for. Next to him a man that saved my life today, Teddy, a detective with the Boston Police who also saves lives every day. Kokoro who has made this wonderful cake you all see here and creates masterpieces every day in her delicious shop. Kasumi who is Ryu's childhood friend who has also become my dear friend in the past few months and also created this beautiful ring on my hand. On the other side we also have Ken, who just recently became our family lawyer and has been great help to my father. My two best friends Scott and Andie and lastly but surely not least we have Ayane who is actually the new editor in chief of the best news and fashion magazine in Boston and we appreciate the kind words she has been saying about us in the press. So thank you all for joining us here tonight and enjoy" Kate smiled as everybody clapped.

_Are you kidding me _Kasumi thought_ Ayane is editor in chief? What the hell is going on? _A thousand thoughts were running through her mind but she kept a smile of her face. She noticed Ryu looking down and not really eating his food as Kate laughed with her parents and Ayane. Kasumi glanced over at Helena and Kokoro and they were both just as confused seeing Ayane there. Kokoro seemed tense with Ken there across the table but she relaxed when Teddy took her hand into his. He looked at her and smiled and she sighed and smiled back.

Dinner was over and everybody had stood up and was walking around the pent house enjoying the cake Kokoro had made. Kokoro herself was looking out the window and staring at the increasingly bad weather. It had begun to hail and it was not slowing down with thunder rolling in.

"Hey" Teddy said, "You okay?"

"Yeah fine, no worries. Are you okay? Does your wound hurt?" she asked taking the glass of wine he handed her.

"Yeah, yeah I told you I am fine it was just a flesh wound, I will be fine" he smiled.

"Kokoro" Kate walked over to them, "I just wanted to thank you for this delicious cake".

"Oh it's no problem" Kokoro said.

"And I wanted you to see Miyako, who is a wonderful wedding planner that I just hired to do our wedding" she said smiling as Ryu who was by her side.

Kokoro froze, unable to move.

"Hello sweetheart" her mom said.

"Hello mother" Kokoro said.

"Well this is great, mother and daughter working together. Miyako is going to take care of the planning and Kokoro is going to take care of the flowers and cake. What a dream team!" Kate said excitedly.

"Yeah, great" Kokoro said, "Will you excuse me?"

Kokoro walked away as they kept talking, _this night just keeps getting worse. What the hell is my mother doing here? And Ken, ugh he won't go away._ _Oh my God, this is all Ayane's doing; you and teddy will never work. That note was from her._

"Hey Kokoro, are you alright?" Kasumi asked her.

"Yeah fine no worries"

"Okay well I think I am going to go, I am tired and I have a lot of work tomorrow to get done" Kasumi said.

"Okay I will probably be there is a few minutes" Kokoro said.

Kasumi made her way to the door and Ryu saw she was leaving and walked over to the door. He followed her outside and closed the door behind him.

"Hey" he said looking at her, God how he missed her.

"Hi, what are you doing out here?" she asked.

"Just wanted to ask you how you are doing, with the whole Adam thing?" he asked.

"Thanks for asking, I am doing fine" she smiled.

"I am sorry" he simply said.

"For what?" she turned and faced him.

"I feel like I failed a promise I made to protect you and take care of you" he said looking at the floor.

"Hey" she said approaching him and touching his cheek, "I am not little anymore; you kept your promise for as long as you needed to. Things just went a different that we expected".

They held their gaze for a bit then Ryu said,

"I know but I just…"

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, do you need a ride home or anything?" he asked.

"Actually I do, I came with Helena and Kane and I don't want to take her car" she said.

"Okay no problem, let me just grab my keys" he said going back into the apartment.

A few minutes later he was back and they left to get his car downstairs.

Back inside Kokoro looked around and noticed that the only people now left where Ayane, Ken, her mother, Kate, and Teddy. Helena had just left with Kane and was going back to his place. She gathered her things and was going to Teddy to tell him to leave.

"Kokoro" he mother approached her.

"What mother?" Kokoro asked swiftly.

"How have you been?" she asked.

"That is what you are going to say to me? And since when do you plan weddings for royalty?" Kokoro said sarcastically stopping to look at her.

"Why do you have such anger towards me?" her mother asked.

"I can't even get into this argument with you. I am leaving" Kokoro said.

"You know I am right" she said.

"Right about what?" Kokoro stopped in her tracks.

"About how you are going to end up with" her mother said.

"Let me guess, that would be Ken, right?"

"Yes"

"Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you are wrong mother and one more thing, have planning Kate's wedding because you will never plan my wedding especially your imaginary wedding with Ken and me" Kokoro said before she left.

"Kate, thank you so much for this great dinner" Kokoro said smiling when she reached her.

"Oh of course, I was happy you could come" Kate said.

"Yes and now I must go but I will see you soon" Kokoro said.

"Yes most definitely" Kate said hugging her.

Kokoro went to Teddy and they both left the party. Teddy was driving home with Kokoro in the passenger's seat.

"I cannot believe my mother" she shouted a bit, "You know what she told me?"

Kokoro did not wait for his response,

"She told me that I am going to end up with Ken, I mean who says that kind of stuff" Kokoro said leaning her head back in the head rest.

"Okay we are here" he said.

"Where is here?" she asked looking around unfamiliar garage.

"My apartment" he answered.

"Why are we here?" she said.

"Well if you had taken a breath while yelling about your mother, you would have seen that the road is blocked to your apartment because of the weather so here we are" he smiled as they got into the elevator.

"Very funny" she smiled a little.

They went up to the fifth floor and he opened the door to his apartment and Kokoro held her breath not knowing what to expect. She let out a huge breath when she walked in. There was a warm smell of his cologne in the air and a huge book shelf right when you came into the apartment. A TV in the living room along with some black couches with the kitchen of to the left fully equipped with cream white cabinets and granite top. It was very neat with artwork and pictures hung around the walls.

"This is very nice" Kokoro said with a big smile.

"Really? I thought you would consider it small compared to your huge pent house" he laughed a little taking off his jacket.

She laughed out loud,

"No that is more Helena than me" she said.

"Are you sure because your mother is sure you are going to end up with a very successful lawyer" he teased her.

"Yeah, yeah funny" she said.

He took off his gun and badge and placed them on the kitchen counter.

"Alright, you can have my bed and I will take the couch" he said.

"No, don't worry I can take the couch" she said taking her heels off.

"No absolutely not" he said, "Come on" he took her by the hand and led her to the bedroom. It looked so cozy; she just wanted to jump into bed.

"Here" he said taking out a black tee shirt and shorts, "I know these are going to be huge on you but it's better than sleeping in your dress".

"Thank you" she said.

He tugged at his tie and she saw him struggling.

"Here" Kokoro said, "I will get it".

She approached him and reached up to fix his tie, she struggled a bit and then finally it was coming loose. When she had fixed it completely, the tie was just resting around Teddy's neck, she just rested her hands on his chest and he let out a small short breath. He looked down and met her gaze and after a couple of minutes, she cleared her throat and removed her hands.

"Well I guess I should - " she could not finish because Teddy gently took her by the waist and his lips met hers. At first the kiss was gentle but then it became passion and longing. She ran her hands though his dark hair and tugged at it a bit. He responded by slowly unzipping her dress. When her dress dropped and revealed her black and white bra and panty, she unbuttoned his black dress up shirt and when she dropped it to the ground; she noticed his perfectly sculpted body. His arm muscles and abs were incredible, _he was not kidding when he said he goes to the gym every day_ she thought. Soon her thoughts were distracted by his gentle, swift movement of picking her up and laying her down on the bed and he kissed her lips and traveled down to her neck and she felt her body on fire.

Thunder kept rolling outside and Teddy's gentle touch made Kokoro melt into the sheets. It was the best night Kokoro had had in a very long time.

….

On the Other Side of Town

"Do you want to come up for a few minutes?" Kasumi asked Ryu.

"Sure, let me just park the car" he said.

A few minutes later Ryu come into the apartment,

"Hey" he said.

"Do you want a glass of wine?"

"Sure" he said as Kasumi poured white wine into a glass and handed it to him and she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"This weather is getting out of hand" Kasumi said looking outside as large pieces hit the glass pane. She turned on the TV in the kitchen and the news announced that many roads were blocked and people were advised to stay indoors and not travel.

"You are welcome to stay here" Kasumi said, "It seems nobody else is coming back. Helena is with Kane and Kokoro is with Teddy and Hitomi is with…. With Hayate" she finished.

"Do you not like the fact that they are dating?" he asked.

"I don't know, I am happy that Hitomi seems really happy but I don't trust him and especially Ayane and now that she is here and even more part of our life, it seems a bit sketchy" she said going into her room to get covers for Ryu.

"I understand, and since when was she a writer?" he asked.

"Exactly" she said setting up the couch, "I wish she would just go away for good. It was so nice when it was just us four without all this drama".

"Yeah" he nodded.

"Okay so I will be in my room if you need anything" she said, "Goodnight".

"Night" he said.

…..

Ryu woke up and looked at the clock; it was 3:30am. He sat up listening and heard Kasumi shouting in here room.

"No go away, Leave me alone"

He rushed to her room and when he opened the door he noticed she was having a bad dream. He gently woke her up and she looked confused so he comforted her,

"Hey, hey it was just a dream" he said hugging her.

She did not say anything, she just hugged him back.

"Can you stay" she whispered.

"Yeah" he said going under the covers and hugging her until she fell asleep and then he drifted to sleep as well.

…..

Kokoro woke up in the morning wearing a huge smile but felt the bed empty. She opened her eyes and saw a note with a lily and tea. The note hand written said: "Good morning beautiful, I am sorry I was called into work, I will call you later. Love, Teddy" She took a whiff of her favorite flower and drank the tea as she got ready. She took the tee shirt Teddy had given her last night, which she never ended up wearing. She took a cab back to her apartment and got ready for work. When she walked by Kasumi's room and noticed Ryu she did not say anything. _I will certainly ask her about that later_ she thought.

An hour later Kokoro pulled up to her shop and headed inside to get started on work. A few hours into work one of her employees came to the back room where she was decorating a couple of cupcakes.

"Hey Kokoro, somebody is asking for you" she said.

"Did they say what they wanted?" Kokoro asked.

"Nope, she just wants to discuss an order".

"Okay I will be right there" Kokoro said.

When Kokoro came out of the back room she noticed Ayane looking into the glass display with cupcakes.

"Can I help you?" Kokoro asked.

"Yes, can I please get a chocolate cupcake" Ayane said.

"Is that all?" Kokoro asked putting a chocolate cupcake into a box.

"Yes that is all" Ayane said looking at her.

She handed her the money and Kokoro handed her back the change. Ayane turned around to leave but she turned around.

"Oh I almost forgot, you know how your mother told you that in the end you are going to end up with Ken?" Ayane asked.

"How did you…" Kokoro said but Ayane continued.

"Well she was right, because you are going to accept the offer Ken made of taking you out on a date" Ayane said.

"Really? I am? Why is that?" Kokoro asked defensively.

"It's quite simple darling, if you don't go out with him and became an item then you're the Boston Police force is going to be short one detective" she smiled.

"I am sorry what?" Kokoro said unable to say anything else.

"You heard me, oh and since you love your little girl band you live with this is in their best interest as well especially Kasumi. I will continue since you seem like you don't have anything to say. You heard that I am editor in chief and you know the power of the press and a secret such as a love child will make Kasumi the hot topic of the season" Ayane said taking a bite of her cupcake.

"You are pure evil" Kokoro said.

"That may be true but I get what I want. Oh and you are not to repeat this to anybody. And please do what I say; it would be sad to see such a sexy man as Teddy join Adam's fate. Bye now" Ayane said before she left.

Kokoro stood there unable to move.

…..

Hope you liked this chapter. I am trying to expand the other characters a bit as well so be patient. Let me know what you think should happen to any of the characters. Thanks and remember to review. :)


	22. Chapter 22: Life

Hey guys,

Thanks again for the continued support and let me know how like the story so far and if you would like to see anything happen or have any suggestions. Thanks **:) **

Chapter 22: Life

Kokoro took a seat on the floor behind the register and rested her head on her legs. She could not move, think or say anything; she just sat there staring at nothing. She heard the ringing of the door when a customer walked in but still did not get up. She finally saw Emma, who worked there, look at her and lean down,

"Hey Kokoro are you alright?" Emma asked.

"Yeah fine" Kokoro finally snapped back to reality, "Just felt a little dizzy, can you take care of this customer?" she asked.

"Yeah sure" Emma said walking over to the counter.

Kokoro finally stood up and went to the back room. She went into the bathroom and splashed water on her face.

"Alright get yourself together Kokoro" she said, "Just pretend like nothing happen".

She looked in the mirror and fixed her eye liner and took a deep breath before going back to work. Before Kokoro started working on a couple of cupcakes she looked at her phone and called Ken.

"Hey Babe" he said and she rolled her eyes,

"Hi" she said, "How are you?"

"I'm better now that you called"

"Listen" she said wanting to get to the point and end the call, "About that date you wanted to take me, what do you say about tonight?"

"I would love to, but why now? Last time you hung up on me" he asked.

"Let's just say I had a change of heart" she said

"Well okay then, I will pick you up tonight at eight" he said

"Okay see you then" she said hanging up.

….

Across town Hitomi was running a few errands and when she went to pick up her dry cleaning she looked at her hand and smiled at the ring on her finger.

Last night…

Hitomi was cooking dinner in Hayate's modern all metallic kitchen. She was tossing the salad when Hayate came up behind her and gave her a kiss on the neck. The shivers ran down her spine and through her whole body. She turned around and gave him a big smile.

"Hey" she said wrapping her arms around his neck and he kissed her pushing her back into the counter.

"Hi" he smiled when they parted.

"Dinner is almost ready" she said, "You want to set the table for me please".

"Of course" he said taking the table cloth and utensils to the table outside.

Hitomi smiled to herself as she put the salad into a bowl thinking that she really could get used to this life with Hayate. It was crazy to think that they had already been together for almost six months. _Actually _she thought_ it was six months tonight._

They ate dinner and enjoyed some conversation too, outside on his deck savoring the view as well. Hitomi went inside and grabbed their chocolate mousse dessert. When she got back Hayate was looking out into the city and there were two lit candles with roses on the table. She placed down the desserts and walked towards him.

"What's all this?" she asked.

"Well I know that we have been through a lot together and to be together and I just think we should enjoy this as long as possible. I also know that six months is very short so for now I would like to give you this ring" he said pulling out a silver ring with a sapphire stone in the middle, "as a promise from me to be committed to you and to trying to make you as happy as possible. Lastly I want you to accept this ring as a symbol of our new life together and not what we have been through in the past" he finished.

She was speechless, nothing to do, nothing to say. She wanted to scream out finally and she thought this was too perfect to be true but it was certainly true, especially when Hayate said,

"Hitomi what do you say?"

"Oh My God, Yes of course, I would love to start this with you" she said hugging him tightly.

He placed the ring on her right hand, because of course it was not an engagement ring just yet.

Present Time…..

Hitomi hopped in her car and drove to a nearby restaurant to have lunch with Kaleb who she had gone to the Major's Gala a few months ago. She was still good friends with him so she saw him a couple of time a month.

….

Ayane watched Hitomi going into the restaurant and saw her sit down outside with Kaleb.

_Ummm _she thought_ so you and Hayate are going strong, that's cute. And that is only because I have been dealing with other idiots. That's okay though you are next darling. If I don't get Hayate then you certainly won't. _

Ayane stepped on the gas pedal and drove away thinking of plans in her mind.

…

Kokoro realized the end of the day had come sooner than she had hoped and Teddy had already called her twice. As she looked at her phone with two missed calls, she just threw it in her oversized bad and locked up the bakery. In the car she wondered what she could possibly say to the girls about this date. She wondered and wondered until it finally hit her,

"Oh My God!" she said out loud.

_Of course, they did not know about what had happen between her and Teddy last night and so to them they were still nothing and the last talk they had things were still the same, she had not told them anything yet. So _she though_ I can tell them that I want to try things out again with Ken since we dated for so long and he was my first serious boyfriend. It's perfect. But what about Teddy…. Oh Teddy what am I supposed to tell you? _She drove into her garage and hurried upstairs checking her watch to see it was 7:15 and she only had 45 minutes to get ready.

When she got upstairs she noticed all the girls were in the patio eating dinner and they saw her come in even though she was trying to tip toe in.

"Hey you" Helena said.

"Hey" she said coming out to the patio.

"Where are you going in such a rush?" Hitomi asked noticing her checking her watch.

"On a dinner date" Kokoro said taking a breath.

"Oh, I see" Helena said smiling, "With Teddy I assume".

"You assume wrong" Kokoro said and they all gave her a strange look, "It's with Ken" she finished.

"What?" Kasumi said.

"Yeah, he called and asked nicely and I figure what do I have to lose. I mean we did date for a long time and if it will shut my mother up why not right?" Kokoro said trying not to sound suspicious.

"Okay" Hitomi said slowly, "But you said that you pretty much hated him".

"Well maybe I was a bit quick to judge and he is being really nice now" she said trying to get away.

"What about Teddy?" Helena asked and Kokoro could not help but look down.

"We are still just friends like we were before, nothing has changed" she lied.

"Does he know you are going out with Ken?" Kasumi asked.

"No I have not spoken to him today but that is none of his business. Anyways I have to go get ready" she said, "See you girls later" she finished walking to her room feeling tears coming in the mention of Teddy.

"That was a bit weird" Helena said after Kokoro was gone.

"Yeah one minute she hates him and the next she is going on a date. I seriously don't understand her sometimes" Kasumi said.

"Speaking of not understanding, I heard from Kokoro earlier this morning that Ryu was here last night and in the same bed as you" Helena said and Hitomi gasped.

"Yeah, yeah but nothing happen. The weather was really bad and I felt bad making him drive back and most of the roads were blocked off so I told him he could sleep on the couch but then I saw a bad dream so he hugged me and we fell asleep. You know like friends" Kasumi said.

"Yeah okay, last time I checked friends don't sleep in the same bed because that would be considered awkward" Helena laugh and so did Hitomi.

"Ha Ha" Kasumi said sarcastically but smiling never the less, "I don't know I guess I moved on or at least I am trying to tell my heart that I moved on so I am trying to be around him more and be okay with it"

"Yeah we understand" Hitomi said squeezing her hand.

"Okay I am off on my date" Kokoro said by the patio door wearing a green mini dress with her hair pulled up to a bun.

"Okay, have fun" they all said.

Kokoro went down stairs where she met Ken and they both got into his Mercedes and drove to the restaurant. Kokoro did not know how she made it through dinner. All he would talk about was himself and his wonderful job and it seemed like a never ending cycle. She was looking interested but mentally and emotionally she was somewhere else. Thinking of ways to break it off with Teddy. She still wanted to stay friends with him but she knew that was now impossible especially after what happen last night. It would be better to see what he says first then just be as cold as possible. Finally she saw Ken was paying for the dinner, she would be home soon. 20 minutes later he drove her home and brought her upstairs even though she insisted she was fine to go up by herself.

"Well this was great" he said.

"Yep" she said smiling, hoping to just go in and go to bed.

"I will call you tomorrow then" he said reaching down and giving her a peck on the lips.

"Okay" she said feeling nothing from his small kiss and wanting to go use mouthwash.

She stepped inside quietly and noticed that the girls were all asleep. She took her heels off and placed them down gently in the closet. She went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine and a few minutes there was a knock on the door. She got up thinking it was Ken forgetting something. When she swung open the door she saw Teddy standing there.

"Hey" she said surprised.

"Hi" he said coming in, "I called you today, were you busy?"

"Yeah we have a lot of orders coming in for the summer and the holidays coming in, I'm sorry" she said putting the wine glass in the sink.

"It's okay, so are we going to talk about last night or is that why you have been avoiding me? He asked looking into her eyes and she looked away.

"Come to my room so we can talk, I don't want to wake anybody up" she said leading him to her room.

They reached her room and she closed the door behind her.

"So, what do you make of last night?" she asked wanting him to say something first.

"I mean I think it was great and maybe reassurance that we both have feelings for each other" he said and she started pacing back and forth, "Why what do you think of it?"

"I just think it was a onetime thing" she said trying to keep it short and get to the point.

"What do you mean? So you don't want anything from me? That is all you wanted? You have no feeling for me?" he bombarded her with questions.

"I like you as a friend" she lied, "and I still want us to be friends".

"Oh you want us to be friends" she could feel his voice getting angrier.

"Yeah" she said not looking at him.

"No, you know what" he said standing up and grabbing her by the waist and pushing her against the wall, she let out a little breath and he continued, "You know how hard it was for me this past year watching you throw yourself on other guys and standing on the sidelines watching and taking everything in me not to knock all those guys out and taking you but I waited patiently and now that we shared something special you want to act like nothing happen. Tell me that you don't feel anything romantically toward me into my eyes" he finished still pinning her to the wall.

She looked at him but could not say anything.

"Tell me, what is wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing" she lied, "I just don't want something like this to come between us".

"Fine if you can tell me that you don't love me, then I will never mention this again" he said.

She looked into his eyes unable to say anything for a few seconds. He held her waist and pushed his body into hers as his mouth covered hers. She was trying to resist but she sank right into his passion and ran her fingers from the back of his neck through his hair. His familiar cologne made her dizzy as he kissed her deeper. Finally he let go and she pulled herself together and removed her hands from his hair.

"Teddy, can we still be friends if I tell you what you want to hear" she said.

"It's more like what I don't want to hear but sure because being able to still see you is better than not seeing you at all" he said breaking her heart but she had to do it.

"Teddy I like you as a friend and I don't…. I don't love you like that" she finally made out with a choked voice as his hands dropped from her waist.

He stood there just nodding his head in disbelief.

"Okay, Alright well now that you have made your choice I guess I will let you get to bed and change. I guess I will see you soon" he said walking out.

Kokoro slid down the wall and sat there for an hour, rethinking about what had just happen and crying to herself. Finally she picked herself up and dragged herself on the bed still crying and grabbing one of her pillows and hugging it for comfort. She finally fell asleep after two hours, when there were no more tears left.

…

Next day 7am

Kokoro woke up with noises around her. She noticed the girls were getting ready for work and her bedroom door was open so one of them must have checked in on her in the morning. She slowly stood up changed from her dress from last night and after her shower and getting dressed for work she went out in the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee.

"Good Morning Sunshine" Hitomi said cheerfully.

"Hitomi sometimes the amount of cheery vibe you release in the morning is ridiculous" she said taking a seat on the bar chairs.

"Well thank you! So did you have a late night? I noticed you slept in your dress" she said.

"Yeah when I came back Teddy came and we talked for a while and then I was up thinking about all those orders we have coming up and my mom being the wedding planner and just everything" Kokoro said.

"That is too much to think about in one night" Helena said coming from the hallway.

"You think?' Kokoro said but anyways I should get going.

"I'm coming with you" Hitomi said picking up her bag.

"Okay we will see you later Helena" Kokoro said as Hitomi followed her out.

"Bye" Helena said before the door shut behind them.

…

"So is everything okay?" Hitomi asked while Kokoro decorated a cake to be picked up that day.

"Yeah, why?" she asked not looking up.

"I don't know, you just seem distracted or different somehow ever since yesterday when you said you were going out on that date with Ken" Hitomi said looking at her.

Kokoro let out a long breath and put down the piping instrument and shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing is wrong; it's just that this whole thing with Ken is I don't know. He is being completely different now than what I knew before" she lied, "I feel like I would be doing myself and him an injustice if we did not try things out again but then there is Teddy, I mean you guys said he likes me but he has not said anything" she kept lying, "I don't want to keep hoping and throwing something like this away".

"I mean I don't know what to tell you, if Ken has changed like you say, who am I to stand here and tell you not to try it out, I gave Hayate a second chance and I happy maybe that is what with happen with you and Ken but then again I feel like Teddy does have feelings for you and I don't really know why he has not told you anything but you should not throw away an opportunity like that because he will not step up" Hitomi said honesty.

"Yeah" Kokoro said thinking about the past two days and how Teddy had said he loved her and she could not say anything if she wanted him alive, "I guess you are right" she forced a smile.

"But promise me that you will not stick with it if he starts acting like he did that time at Leifang's weeding" Hitomi said concerned.

"Of course I promise" Kokoro said quickly.

After a few hours of working on the cake Kokoro heard the front door ring so she made her way to the front. When she saw her mother she felt her day get worse.

"Hello Mother" she said, "What can I get you?"

"Hi darling" she said, "How are you?"

"I am fabulous" Kokoro said sarcastically, "Now how can I help you or did you come here to gloat?"

"About what?" her mother asked.

"Well since I really don't have time to deal with your guessing games, in case you did not hear Ken and I went on a date last night and we will most likely get back together so congratulations mother you were right" she said.

"Oh"

"Yeah, so now what can I get you?" Kokoro asked again.

"Can you box up six cupcakes, chocolate please?" she asked.

"Oh are you taking them back to the wedding planning team since you picked up your new profession?" Kokoro continued.

"Yeah" her mother said and handed her the money as Kokoro boxed and handed her the six cupcakes.

"Have a good day" Kokoro said handing her back the change and going to the back room.

…

November…..

The snow fell outside gently hitting the pavement with a soft delicacy. Inside Kokoro sat on the floor in front of the fire place wearing an oversize sweatshirt with Teddy's tee shirt underneath. She wrapped her arms around her knees and watched the fire crackle. She stood up after a while and went to her room to get ready to go to the hospital. After putting on decent clothes she locked the apartment after her and headed to her car downstairs. A few minutes later she took the elevator up to the fifth floor and found the room. When she walked in Helena and Hitomi where already there and Kasumi was on the uncomfortable bed.

"Hey" Kokoro said smiling and putting her bad down on the chair next to the bed.

"Hi" Kasumi said making out a smile.

"How are you doing?" Kokoro asked taking her hand.

"Fine I guess I just want to get this baby out of me" Kasumi said leaning her head back.

"I understand, I mean she is three days late" Kokoro said.

"I can't believe how fast time went by" Helena said, "I remember like it was yesterday when you said that you were pregnant".

"Yeah I know Kasumi said and now Hitomi has been with Hayate for almost nine months and you Helena with Kane for 9, 10 months and Kokoro with the new and improved Ken for almost four, five months" Kasumi said.

Kokoro forced a smile and said,

"Yep, now do we know the name or are you still keeping it a secret?" Kokoro asked.

"I have a few ideas but I will know when I see her" Kasumi said.

Two hours later baby Arianna was born with piercing green eyes and strawberry hair. A week later Helena and Hitomi took Kasumi home and Kokoro brought Arianna home with the car seat in her car. The next week was busy with people visiting to see Arianna and Kasumi and everybody was in and out of the apartment. Ken came only once because he was very busy with a case he was working on which Kokoro preferred better anyways. Kane and Hayate were there a lot though. Kokoro had been busy the whole week with taking care of Arianna, the orders coming in for the holidays and doing things for Kasumi seeing as Helena also was really busy with her recent fashion line coming out and special orders for the holidays. Hitomi was busy with filling in for small duties at Kasumi's store and Kokoro's bakery.

Across Town…..

Mr. Brown's security had once again been disrupted by Ayane but this time in his office at home.

"You really should get better security around here" she said making him jump not noticing her walk in and sitting down across his desk.

"Can't you just ring the doorbell or something?" he asked putting down the article he was reading.

"I could but it's not really my style. Anyways I guess congratulations are in order she said throwing a blue lollipop on his desk.

"Thank you" he said looking at the lollipop.

"How is your daughter doing? I heard she named the kid William, which is sort of generic but anyways" she said standing up.

"What do you want?" he asked trying to keep it short feeling uneasy around her.

"Well I came to remind you to have your annual snow ball for the holidays and I have a list of guests that should be invited. Oh and I almost forgot this year I want you to have it at one of your private estates and have it be an overnight event and have it be sort of intimate and special. Sounds good?" she asked but did not wait for a response, "Good, now just make sure those people are there and I will see you then" she smiled and left the room.

…

What do you guys think? I hope you like it so far and thank you for the continued support. I am trying to involve as many characters as possible in these chapters. Let me know if you want to see more of somebody or a couple. Thanks again. **:) **


	23. Chapter 23: Charity

**Hey Everybody, **

**Once again thanks for the continued support. It really does mean a lot and I hope you enjoy how the story is panning out so far. Lot's more to come. Thanks!**

Chapter 23: Charity

Snow fell outside gently and it thundered at the same time with a powerful contrast. Kasumi picked up the milk heating on the stove. She poured it in a mug and added some cocoa mixture and sat on the kitchen counter and looked over at Arianna in her crib in the room next to hers. Helena had helped her decorate the room with elegant white furniture. All the girls had pitched in and bought the crib for Arianna and the wall décor were picture of them and some landscape photography. All the walls were a romantic pink and they all had the wall décor except for one. The wall by the crib was painted pink however Helena had surprised Kasumi by hiring a professional painter who had done a beautiful design of the same Japanese and cherry blossoms that Kasumi remembered as a kid. She appreciated that her daughter could at least get a sense of where her mother grew up.

Kasumi starred at the blossoms from the kitchen and missed home. She shrugged and drank some more hot cocoa as the thunder kept rolling outside. She listened as it reminded her of something. She smiled touching her lips gently as she remembered Ryu.

_God, it's been months since I have seen him_ she thought, _He is probably busy with Kate and their son. Their son._ She laughed a bit. _More like Kate and Scott's son._ She looked over at Arianna again, she looked so peaceful but she constantly reminded her of Ryu especially her eyes. Oh those eyes. Sometimes when she thought about it, she felt bad. Arianna was going to grow up without her father. _What am I going to do? Should I tell her when she is older? _Kasumi thought a bit then decided no._ What am I supposed to say? Oh your father is alive and well but chose his other family over us. But then again…._She remembered that conversation she and Ryu had at the beach house.

"I have always and will always love you" she remembered what he had told her but as she finished her cup of hot cocoa she stood up hearing the door open. She closed Arianna's door and headed for the hallway.

"Hey" Helena said.

"Hi" Kasumi answered cheerfully but her voice quiet.

"How was your day off?" Helena asked.

"Restful" Kasumi replied helping her with her bags.

"That's good. God what is with this weather" Helena said taking off her coat and boots.

"I don't know; at first it was snowing now thunder as well. It's out of control. How was work?" Kasumi asked.

"Very busy, I mean people seriously don't understand that special order dresses take at least a month. They keep coming in asking for a dress that they need next week, but beside the point guess who came into my studio today." Helena said.

"Oh my God, who?" Kasumi asked expecting Helena to say Kate and the baby but instead she said,

"Kokoro's mom"

"What? What did she want?" Kasumi asked taking a seat on Helena's bed.

"Well" Helena said hanging her blouse in the closet, "She wants a dress for that annual ball the Browns have" she finished throwing the invitation on the bed next to Kasumi.

"Oh, this thing" Kasumi said staring at the invitation.

"Yeah, I am sure you have yours in your mail box downstairs. Anyways it was really awkward because you know how she is Kokoro's mom but my dad is also Kokoro's dad. So it was a little weird" Helena said shaking her head.

"Well did she say anything else?"

"No, she was very punctual and just told me what she wanted and I agreed to do it because I am finishing up a couple now and I have a little extra time and I feel like if I did not do it she would have taken that the wrong way, you know" Helena said changing into comfortable clothes.

"Yeah, I know. Speaking of Kokoro has she seemed a bit weird to you with the whole Ken think?' Kasumi asked, "It had slipped my mind before because of Arianna but now that I'm home and able to relax a bit, I notice it's weird" Kasumi asked.

"Yeah, I definitely know what you mean. She completely hated him in the beginning and I mean he called her a whore in front of everybody at Leifang's wedding before Teddy punched him. And she and Teddy almost kissed and I noticed them holding hands at that baby shower type thing at Kate's house. Then all of a sudden after that night she was going out with Ken. It's a little weird." Helena admitted.

"That is what I was thinking. Do you think Ayane has anything to do with it?" Kasumi asked suspiciously.

"I don't doubt it, I am pretty sure she caused that explosion in Adam's car so I am not surprised with anything she does, I just wish there was a way to make her stop, like maybe catching her red handed or something" Helena said.

They both looked towards the hallway as they heard the door open and two people come in. Kasumi and Helena made their way out of her room and toward the front of the apartment.

Kokoro and Hitomi were taking off their boots and jackets.

"Hi" Hitomi said with a cheer.

"Hey" both Helena and Kasumi said.

"I hope you guys don't mind but Hayate will be coming for dinner tonight" Hitomi said smiling.

"Oh no problem at all" Helena said as Kokoro and Kasumi agreed with her, "Kane will come to then, we can have a nice dinner all together."

"Yeah that sounds great" Hitomi said, "Kokoro you want to invite Ken to dinner?"

"I already asked him what his plans are but he has a client meeting in Chicago for a big partner deal so he is flying out tonight" she said.

"Oh okay, well then why don't you invite Teddy and I will get Jack" Kasumi smiled.

"Okay Kokoro said simply.

"I will start dinner" Helena said.

"I will come help you once I am done changing" Kokoro asked.

A few hours later all the guys invited where now around the apartment helping with dinner set up and cooking. Jack was playing with Arianna and Kasumi watched them and smiled.

"You know" Jack said, "Little Arianna is going to be the most spoiled like brat ever."

"She is not" Kasumi said laughing.

"Are you kidding? First off she has Uncle Jack here who is going to give her whatever her little heart desires and then when she is a little more grown up all the girls are going to be jealous of the fact that she has such hot uncles like myself and Hayate, Kane and Teddy and all the guys are going to follow her around because she is beautiful and she has a sexy mom and aunts" Jack said and they all shared a laugher.

"Alright Uncle Jack, come on its dinner time" Kasumi said laughing.

They all sat around the enormous dinner table filled with delicious food and desserts. Kasumi sat next to Jack with Arianna in her hands, Helena sat next to Kane as he kissed her and put his hand around her waist, Hayate sat next to Hitomi smiling at her and Teddy sat next to Kokoro, who tried not to look at him.

"So did you guys all get invited to that ball at the Browns private estate in Maine?" Helena asked taking some salad on her plate.

Everybody at the table said "yeah".

"What is with Brown and his parties, does he have nothing better to do with his money?" Hitomi asked.

"Probably" Hayate laughed.

"I guess this year it's going to be "different" or so they say" Helena said.

"How so?" Teddy asked and Kokoro felt her heart melt, she had not heard his warm voice in months.

"Well I heard that, they are making it an overnight event and it's more intimate with probably around 50 guests instead of the usual 200 plus" Kane said.

"Well then" Hitomi said, "I think I am going to try and go since it is also a charity event"

"Yeah, I don't know" Kasumi said looking at Arianna's huge green eyes, "I don't want to leave my baby with a babysitter"

"Why don't you bring her?" Hayate asked, "To the ball?"

"No, I don't want her to get tired and Maine is a long trip" Kasumi said, "I think I am just going to stay here" she finished.

"Umm, honey I am right here" Jack said, "I am a fabulous babysitter and don't be trying to skip this charity event and show off your sexy post baby body" he said.

"Well then problem solved" Helena laughed a bit.

"Alright fine" Kasumi said smiling.

"Besides, I have a surprise for you" Helena said.

"Do you?" Kasumi asked curious.

"Yes, I will show you after dinner" Helena said.

"You don't have a surprise for me?" Kane whispered in Helena's ear teasingly.

She smiled and said "Of course" and kissed him on the lips as she put her hands on his neck.

"Ugh, get a room" Hitomi said jokingly.

They all enjoyed some dessert and soon they were all helping clear off the table as Kasumi turned the TV to the News channel.

"We do not advise anybody to be on the road right now seeing as the weather is indeed getting worse with more snowfall and thunder. It is not safe so please stay indoors until notice tomorrow" the news anchor said and Kasumi flipped off the TV.

"I don't feel safe letting you guys leave now with the weather being so bad" Kasumi said.

"Yeah me too" Helena said leaning on Kane as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Okay so Kane you can sleep in Helena's bedroom and Hayate you can take Hitomi's room" Kasumi said and before anybody could say anything Jack said,

"I will take this luxurious couch here and I guess Teddy can share a room with Kokoro".

They all looked a Kokoro and she said,

"Yeah no problem" trying to sound cool.

They all made their way to their rooms and Kasumi saw that Kokoro was nervous. Kasumi put Arianna in her crib and she looked up at Kasumi with her big green eyes and smiled. Kasumi leaned in and kissed her goodnight.

Helena made her way to her room and Kane followed her in and sat on her bed.

"Are you tired baby?" Helena asked gently touching his cheek.

"Yeah" he said, "This time of year it seems kids and adults turn stupid. I have gotten so many cases because kids attempt ticks in the snow so as much as this Brown thing is a charity event, I can't wait to go just to relax a bit" he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well" she said, "I can help you relax."

"Oh can you?" he said pulling her close and kissing her as he removed her loose shirt. She unbuttoned his blue button down shirt. He pulled her down on him and hugged her waist on top of him.

Across the hall, Kokoro's huge room felt like it was a closet. She had a couch on the other side of the room from where the bed was.

"I guess I will take the couch" he said sitting down on it.

"Okay" she said having changed into shorts and a white tee. She handed him a pillow and a comforter. She lay down on the fluffy bed and threw the covers over her shoulder.

"Goodnight" she said.

"Night" he said.

She looked over her shoulder and saw Teddy taking off his button down and his sculptured arms appeared and he looked better than ever with his black sleeveless undershirt. He ran his fingers through his hair and then lay down on the couch. She let out a breath and tried getting some sleep as the thunder shinned on her face.

The next morning Teddy had woken up early and was making some coffee when Kokoro came out of her room dressed in a purple sweater dress and black tights.

"Hey" she said.

"Good morning" he said.

"So how have you been" she asked, "I have not seen you for a long time"

"I have been busy and it's that what you wanted, not to see me, especially now that you have your fancy new boyfriend" he said.

"It's not like that, I never said I did not want to see you" she said.

"Then what is it like?" he asked but she looked at the floor.

"So why the sudden change of heart?" he asked, "I mean he called you a whore at your friend's wedding and now you are an item?"

"I just decided to give him another chance" she said unable to say anything else.

"Okay, I see. So you want us to be friends like we were before anything happen?" he asked.

"Yeah, I would love that" she said.

"Then why haven't you called me at all?" he asked.

"I am sorry" she said, "I just… I thought you were mad at me"

"You are right I was mad but I was not mad about what happen, I am mad because I know what you feel for me but I don't know why you won't admit it but that's okay at least now I will get to see you more than not at all" he said approaching her.

"I hope you have a good day" he said, his lips inches away from hers but he picked up his jacket and left.

After he had closed the front door she finally regained herself and quietly said, "You too".

"Who are you talking too?" Kasumi asked coming from around the corner.

"Umm, nobody" Kokoro said as she was caught off guard, "I mean Teddy, he just left"

"Okay" Kasumi said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine but I have to go to work now so I will see you later" Kokoro said getting her keys from the counter.

"Okay" Kasumi said starting to make breakfast.

…..

Across town

Ryu waited at the table for lunch and Frank and Gabriel came to sit with him. As they took a seat Frank said,

"Is she not here yet?"

"No" Ryu responded.

Then they all looked up as Leifang took a seat.

"Hey, how is everything going?" Ryu asked.

"Horrible" she said.

"Why, did Brown find out?" Gabriel said.

"No of course not" she said.

"Then?" Frank asked.

"Look guys, when I agreed to work on this undercover mission with you and pretend to love Brown Junior and get married, I did not expect it to get this complicated. I don't know how much longer I can do this" Leifang said.

"This came all of a sudden?" Gabriel said questioning.

"No it was not all of a sudden it was ever since my daughter who I just had is…" she faded out.

"Is what?" Ryu asked.

"Her father is Jan Lee" she said looking down.

Frank leaned back on his chair.

"Does anybody else know?" Gabriel asked.

"Nobody from the Brown household if that is what you mean" Leifang responded.

"Hmm" Ryu mumbled.

"Please tell me you found something useful at my "great" wedding" Leifang said.

"Well we did find a few things" he said, "We now have proof that Brown is in fact running an illegal business abroad and here in the United States. We have locations of his manufacturing arms factories"

"So then what are we waiting for?" she asked.

"We however do not have any blueprints of these factories, and we don't want to rush to do something unprepared and tip him off because the whole operation could be blown and our only chance gone" Frank said.

"So when are we going to get these plans and such exactly?" Leifang asked.

"At my wedding" Ryu said.

"When is that going to happen because Princess Kate did not want to look fat in her wedding dress" Leifang said, her sarcastic tone very noticeable.

"Most definitely this spring" Ryu said.

"Finally" Leifang said, "and do me a favor and stay away from Kasumi"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ryu raised his voice a bit. Frank and Gabriel both starred at Leifang.

"You know what I mean" she said, "Stop being hot and cold, pick a side and stick to it until this mess is over then figure things out with her"

He leaned back knowing she was right but there was a problem,

"Yeah okay I agree but what about my child with Kate? Am I supposed to just leave my son deserted?" he asked.

"Oh please, men are so stupid" Leifang said standing up as all three of them started at her.

"What?" Frank questioned.

"The kid is not yours" Leifang rolled her eyes before putting on her sunglasses and picking up her bag, "It's Scott's. That family friend of the Brown's. She was upset you were not paying attention to her so she had drinks with Scott and nine months later, we have William. The only reason she said it was yours is because she thought you were leaving her and the press would be all over the Browns if it was not yours."

Ryu sat there motionless as Gabriel and Frank stared in disbelief.

"You really should look at things more closely" Leifang said before she headed out.

"So he is not even your kid?" Frank asked again.

"I guess not, I mean everything has happen so fast lately I have not really had time to take a look really" Ryu said.

"Damn" Gabriel said.

…

Friday

"Alright" Jack said, "Are you ladies getting ready?"

"Yeah!" Hitomi said, "Can you zip me up?"

"Of course" Jack said, "Look at you" he said taking her hand and spinning her, "Girl watch out, Hitomi is going to bring all the boys to the yard tonight".

Hitomi laughed out loud and the other girls joined in.

"I will only have one boy in my yard tonight" Hitomi said smiling.

"Okay just don't make a mini you like Kasumi over there" Jack said laughing.

"Hey! I heard that" Kasumi said.

"I meant you too" Jack answered.

Kokoro stepped out of her room in a green floor length gown, showing off her figure nicely and a black clutch in hand.

"Well, well, well" Jack said, "You are all knock outs tonight"

Helena joined them in the hallway in a red gown while Hitomi put on her black shoes to match her deep blue gown.

"Kasumi!" Jack called, "You aren't going to the queen's ball. What are you doing in there?"

"I thought you told me to show off my sexy body tonight" she said stepping out in a cream to white floor length gown. It was tight around her upper body with crystals along the low neck line and a flowing chiffon fabric following her as she walked towards them smiling with her hair in an up do with several curled strands around her face.

"Oh my God, honey you look great, you are like a snow angel" Jack said kissing her on the cheek.

"It's all thanks to Helena for making me this wonderful dress" Kasumi said.

"You have really outdone yourself" Kokoro said to Helena in awe.

"It was nothing" she smiled.

The door bell rung and Helena went to get it. She opened the door and Kane stood there dressed in a black three piece suit with a crisp white shirt and red tie.

"Wow" he said short of breath a bit, "You look beautiful" he said kissing Helena on the lips and holding her tight.

Soon they were joined by Hayate, who also gave Hitomi a kiss and whispered in her ear,

"You look incredible".

"Well you all should go, you are going to be late" Jack said holding Arianna as Kasumi kissed on both cheeks.

They all headed to the garage and Helena went with Kane as Hitomi got into Hayate's car and Kokoro left with Kasumi.

…

Ryu walked around the house in Maine looking to see if he could find anything that could help further this mission along. He looked out the window and saw three cars pulling into the huge garage. He had a feeling it was Kasumi and everybody else but he froze in place. He was face to face with the person he had not seen in ages. More importantly what was she doing here?

"Hello Ryu" she said.


	24. Chapter 24: Charity With A Cause

**Hey everybody! Thanks for the great support and reviews. I am happy you guys like it. Keep up with the reviews and I hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 24: Charity with a Cause

Ryu cleared his throat.

"Hello Ayame" he said quietly.

"You look different" she said reaching for the drapes and looking out the window.

"Umm" he was so shocked that is the only thing he could say to her. He had not seen her since he was a teen. It had been years. Her gray eyes looked bright but wary as she something out the window. Her elegant long hair was up in a bun and her face reminded him of Kasumi.

"Tell me" she said gently, "How is my daughter?"

"Which one?" he asked for all intents and purposes.

"You know which one" she said pushing back a piece of hair.

"Umm, I could not tell you, honestly. I have not seen her in months" he said looking down.

"I see" she said, "So I guess congratulations are in order. Your son William" she smiled and looked at him.

"Yeah, thanks" he said.

"You're Welcome" she said her eyes smiling.

"I am sorry to ask you this but what are you doing here?" he asked as gently as he could.

"Well" she said looking at him, "I came to see how my daughter is, I was worried"

"You were worried? After all these years you were worried?" he asked his voice raising a bit.

"I don't expect you to understand" she said, "But I am not here to hurt her emotionally, she now has a daughter to worry about and I will not get in the way of their happiness. I guess I am just glad that she has surrounded herself with people that truly care about her. It brings me great joy to know that Arianna is going to grow up with love around her" she smiled.

"Where is her father?" he asked.

"Kasumi's father is back at home but I will be around for a bit just to be sure everything is alright" she said.

"I see" he said.

"Anyways I mustn't keep you from your party and I must get going myself" she said.

"You are not staying? Hayate is here as well, you would not want to say hello?" he asked.

"No, not just yet but I have a favor to ask you" she smiled.

"Yes?"

"Try to get your hands to yourself or your wife I guess. I know my daughter looks exceptionally ravishing tonight but remember that you are a married man with a child" she noticed Ryu was going to debate with her so she continued, "Ryu please, I have known you since you were tiny, you have been like my other son, and if there is anybody that knows you and who you like and don't like, it's me so be careful not to play with fire or you might get burned" she said before she headed of in the opposite direction of the party.

_What in the world just happen _Ryu thought,_ why was Kasumi's mom here. Did she know? What did she know? How much did she know? _He headed down stairs while fixing his tie. He wanted to distract himself so he did not think about what just happen but when he reached the party area, he was afraid he found the perfect distraction.

"God" he breathed when he saw Kasumi across the room. She did look positively ravishing. Everything about her was perfect; her strawberry hair was up with those perfect curls sculpting her face, her smile light up the room with ease and her dress, God, her dress was impeccably snug around her figure. He wanted to take her away from this party and have her all to himself but instead he walked forward and greeted Mr. Brown and his wife.

"Well at least it's smaller than usual" Kasumi told Kokoro.

"Yeah that's true" she said, "Even though this means seeing more people we don't like closer up"

"Speaking of, where's Ken?" Kasumi said.

Kokoro looked at her picking up the dislike comment about Ken but she did not want to get into it because she would end up telling her the truth.

"Umm, he is away with business" Kokoro said looking at Teddy at the bar.

"He seems to be away on business a lot" Kasumi said.

"Yeah" Kokoro said not really paying attention so Kasumi said something that would regain her attention,

"How is Teddy?"

"Good, I guess" she said.

"You guess? Is everything alright?" Kasumi asked concerned.

"Ugh, I will tell you later, I am going to go get a drink" Kokoro said heading for the bar.

Kasumi nodded and turned around to see that this event really was not as little as expected. There were at least 75 people and 25 media people, photographers, news, charity officials, Boston officials, Leifang was there of course, Frank and Gabriel, the whole extended Brown family, and lastly but surely not least she saw Ayane among other people. Kasumi walked around and noticed a large dance floor with some people dancing on it. It sort of reminded her of that first charity event she went to in the city, the one when she first saw Ryu girlfriend or should she now say fiancé. A familiar voice interrupted her thoughts,

"What are you thinking about?" Ryu asked.

"Oh Ryu" she said, "Nothing much, just admiring this event, I guess"

She smiled and it tugged at his heart.

"So" she said, "I guess a Congratulations are in order about your son, William"

"Yeah thanks" he said, "You too though about Arianna. I am sure she is beautiful especially if she took after her mother".

"So why did you guys decide on William?" she asked.

"Kate really liked the name and it was fine with me so that's that. Hey listen, can I get a dance?" he asked smiling.

"Why not" she said taking his hand.

He led her to the dance floor and took her waist as the slow song started. She leaned her head on his chest and he felt at home. Even though there were other people around, he could only see her and her absolute beauty.

"You look positively beautiful tonight" he whispered in her ear.

She looked up and her big eyes stared at him and she finally said,

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself" with a smile.

"How has it been with Arianna?" he asked.

"It's been wonderful, she is an angel, she is my little angel" she paused a bit and Ryu could see the love in her eyes and voice, "Of course it has been so much easier with the girls helping me out and Kane and Teddy always being there"

"What about Hayate? I am sure he is over all the time now because of Hitomi" he said.

"Well yeah, he is there to. I don't know, it's hard for me to open my arms and welcome him and just forget everything that happen" she said.

"But?" he asked.

"But, I am trying especially because of Hitomi. We talk a lot and she says he is a changed man and that he really cares about her and me and my daughter so I figure let's see how things go and for Arianna to since she is not going to have a father" Kasumi said sadly.

"Hmm yeah" Ryu said.

"How is William?" she asked changing the subject.

He looked away temporarily and then faced her again.

"Good, I guess" he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously remembering that Hitomi had told her William was not his son.

"I don't know, first off Kate refuses to raise him without a nanny which I don't approve of because he is going to get used to having everything and then I just, I don't know" he said.

"Hey" she said touching his cheek, "You can tell me"

"Okay, I guess this is the best way to describe it. When you had Arianna in your arms for the first time, what did you feel?" he asked.

"I felt amazing, like I had made a little miracle and I was now holding her in my arms" she said delighted.

"Exactly" he said, "When I held William for the first time, of course I felt love for him but nothing like that, there was no connection, I guess, maybe this is just crazy talk but I did not feel anything deep in my heart" he finished.

"No, it's not crazy talk" she said, "Maybe you just need to spend more time with him and definitely don't get the nanny. I mean why doesn't Kate stay home with him?"

"She says something about wanting to go back to work but when we first got together she just helps her dad around the office, it's not like she has a career really. I feel awful for saying this, I mean she has every right to go and do what she likes but I am just concerned about William" he said.

"I understand your concern but at the same time don't expect everything to go as planned or as you though. It is your first child you know so take it easy on yourself" she said smiling and taking her hand away from his cheek.

She had not noticed that two songs had passed and they were still dancing but she did not mind it. She could spend the rest of her night in his arms.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" she said.

"Yeah, shoot" he said looking away sensing her question.

"We never talked about what happen that night" she paused and then continued, "That night in the beach house. You said some things that took me by surprise and I did not really know what to say or how to react because nothing made sense. You said you loved me and always have but you were with Kate and you proposed to her soon after. So I guess my question is did you mean anything you said?" she asked looking up at him who was now looking at her also.

"Look Kasumi" he started but she cut him off.

"I know things are different now, completely different but I just want to know why then?" she asked.

Kasumi looked around first to see if anybody she knew, like Kate, was around and there was nobody around because they seemed to have faded off the dance floor and into a corner or the enormous room that led into the hallway.

"Listen, I can't explain to you why things are the way they are right now but I promise I will do everything in my power to keep you and Arianna safe if it's the last thing I do. To answer your question, I meant everything I said and did that night on the beach and I would do it and say it all over again if I had the chance to. I know my behavior seems strange and hot and cold right now but trust me when I say I love you, forever. I don't know how I can forgive myself for all the pain I have caused you this past year and some but there is nothing I can do at this moment" he said and waited for her response.

She did not expect all that to pour out of him. She was more confused than ever before but she felt a sort of relief that at least Ryu loved her and Arianna. She, however did not know what to say to him, what to answer.

"I don't know what to say" she finally made out.

"You don't have to say anything" he said pulling her close and placing his lips over hers. She sank into his arms and felt her body tingle. They both fell into the passion and kissed each other deeply with desire until they finally come up for air. They both looked at each other and Kasumi was consumed by his cologne, so she ran her finger up his neck and through his hair and he pushed her further into the wall and picked her up a little as he kissed her again. They parted hearing Mr. Brown starting to speak to the attendees. Kasumi fixed Ryu's tie and smoothed out her dress.

"I am going to go to the ladies room" she said turning to leave but he grabbed her wrist.

"Do me a favor" he said and she nodded, "Try not to look so good next time, you're teasing me".

She smiled a bit and left to go to the ladies room.

As Mr. Brown spoke, Kasumi took a deep breath in the ladies room. _Alright Kasumi, what in the hell just happened? He has told you he loves you more than once may I add. Even now that he has a kid. A kid that is not even his. I wonder if he knows. There has to be something going on here. Maybe with the Brown family, Mr. Brown is a bit mysterious. Maybe I am just over thinking things and I want the Brown's to be bad so that Ryu can… Okay it's time for a drink _she thought.

Kasumi went to the bar and she noticed Ryu talking to Frank and Gabriel.

"Hey" she said finding Kokoro at the bar.

"Hi" Kokoro said taking a sip of her martini, "Where have you been?"

"Around, talking to Ryu for a bit" Kasumi said ordering a drink.

"Ouu, what about?" she asked.

"A lot but I will tell you later, I don't really want people to overhear" Kasumi said taking the drink from the bartender.

"Okay sounds like a plan" Kokoro said.

"Yeah and you can tell me what happen with Teddy" Kasumi said.

"What do you mean, what happen?" Kokoro asked.

"Listen, I have known you for a long time. I know when something is wrong as much as you try to hide it. I have not had time to ask you because I have been preoccupied with Arianna but I heard you and Teddy talking the morning after we had that dinner at our apartment. So you can't lie to me" Kasumi said smiling gently.

"You are right but I can't tell you anything right now" Kokoro said finishing her drink.

"Okay then later" Kasumi said.

"Yep" Kokoro said, "I feel like I need some fresh air so I am going to the balcony".

Across the room Helena danced with Kane and looked around to see where the other girls were. She saw Hitomi dancing with Hayate, Kokoro stepped out on the balcony and Kasumi was by the bar.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Kane asked.

"Yeah, I am just worried about Kokoro. She seems distracted and upset, she is not really herself. She was always the one that made us laugh, she was the life of the house and now she seems down all the time" Helena said.

"I have noticed that to" Kane said holding her gently as they danced, "Maybe it has something to do with her dating Ken. He does not really strike me as a very nice guy, I mean didn't you say Kokoro hated him before?" he asked.

"Yeah, that is why I'm confused, the night after that baby shower at Kate's apartment she all of a sudden decided to date Ken" she said.

"Ohhh" Kane said looking in Teddy's direction.

"What?" she asked noticing he knew something.

"Do you think this has anything to do with what happen between Teddy and her?" he asked.

"What happen between them?" she asked.

"She did not say anything?"

"No"

"Well I don't know if I should say anything now, I mean it's not like it matters, she is dating Ken" he said.

"Come on please tell me what happen" she said reaching up and gently kissing him on the lips.

"Okay fine but you don't play fair" he smiled, "The day after the baby shower I went to work and Teddy called said he wanted to have lunch so we went to lunch and he told me that he was very happy because Kokoro and him finally confronted their feelings for each other. He thought this was the moment they would finally start dating and be together then in the afternoon I guess she told him she just wants to be friends" he explained.

"By confronted their feelings you mean they talked?" she asked for clarification.

"No, not really I meant they had sex" he said.

"Oh My God!" Helena raised her voice a bit, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah but you can't shout it to the world" he said kissing her.

"I know" she smiled after the parted.

Soon enough it was late in the evening and most of the people had left the event except for the main guests. Kasumi had called Jack to check up on Arianna and everything was going great. She looked around and saw that Kokoro made her way upstairs as did Hitomi so she decided to go let the girls in on what happen. She reached her room and dropped her clutch on her bed and went into Hitomi's room. Kokoro was sitting on the bed and they both said,

"Hi"

"Hey" Kasumi said sitting on the spacious couch, "Where is Helena?"

"Right here" Helena come through the door and closed it behind her.

"Alright" Kokoro said, "Spill Kasumi"

Kasumi told the girls everything that happen earlier with Ryu and they were all silent with their mouths open in surprise.

"Damn, that is the second time he tells you he loves you" Kokoro said, "that's deep".

"That is pretty major" Helena said, "What are you going to do?"

"I think I'm going to wait for now" she said, "See how things play out and I don't know maybe something good will happen" Kasumi smiled positively.

"We hope so, sweetie" Hitomi said holding Kasumi's hand for a second.

"Yes but enough stalling Kokoro" Kasumi said, "You said you would tell me what is going on" she reminded her.

"What is going on?" Hitomi asked.

"You have a lot of explaining missy" Helena said.

"Alright, I am just going to tell you guys because you are probably going to figure it out. The night of Kate's baby shower whatever thing I was really mad and ranting about my mom to Teddy in the car rise that I did not notice he drove to his apartment because roads were blocked. So he let me have his bedroom for the night and one thing led to another and we…. We had sex" Kokoro finally finished the sentence and Hitomi screamed.

"Settle down Hitomi" Helena said laughing.

"So if you guys had sex why aren't you together?" Kasumi asked.

"No the real question and one that Kokoro asks all the time is how was he in bed?" Hitomi said smiling.

"Very funny" Kokoro said, a smile coming to her mouth and they all laughed.

"So the morning after he had left a wonderful note for me telling me he was called into work and so I went to work. Then Ayane came into my bakery" Kokoro said hesitating a bit remembering the moment, "She ordered a cupcake then told me that if I don't date Ken and become an item with him then Teddy would have the same fate as Adam".

"Are you serious?" Hitomi said astounded.

"Wow, well at least we can reassure who killed Adam" Helena said.

"Why were you so worried? I mean Teddy is a detective, he could have protected himself" Kasumi said.

"Yeah, that is true but I would blame myself for the rest of my life if anything ever happen to him and…" Kokoro faded of.

"And what?" they all asked.

"She also said that if I don't date him then she is going to publish that Kasumi had a love child with Ryu. I just did not want that for you Kasumi and especially Arianna to grow up in such a hostile environment" Kokoro said looking down.

"Oh My God, you did it all for me" Kasumi said standing and waling over to Kokoro and hugged her.

Helena and Hitomi come over as well and joined in on the hug anf after a couple of moments they all parted but sat around Kokoro on the bed.

"I can't believe she would go so far" Hitomi said shaking her head.

"Yeah well she did and Hitomi watch out because I feel like she is coming after you next" Kokoro said.

"This has to stop" Helena said standing and looking out the window, "we have to figure something out before our lives spin completely out of control"

"I agree" Kasumi said, "but first I am going to get a glass of water in the kitchen, does anybody want anything?" she asked and they all said no so she headed out and down the stairs to the kitchen.

She entered the grand kitchen and the wall clock read 1:00 am. She looked around for a glass to fill with water without turning on the lights. Finally she saw a pantry with dishes and she looked around for a glass but she noticed something out of place. It was a book in the back of the pantry. She observed it and finally she touched it and moved it, when she did the side of the pantry disappeared and a lit path appeared in the wall. She looked around but there was nobody there so she went inside and down three flights of stairs making sure to stay clear of the cameras in the stair well. Finally she reached the bottom and what she saw surprised her more than finding a passage in the wall of a pantry. There where monitors everywhere but not of the house, it was all of her. She looked through on of the computers and there were pictures taken at a stalker angle and distance of her all this past year, with Helena, with Kokoro, with Hitomi, with her daughter, at her job, at Adam's funeral. Medical records flashed on another screen and her fighting footage of DOA tournaments. She was in shock; she did not know whether to scream or cry or maybe both. She backed away from the screens and a dark figure behind her grabbed her and put his hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming. She fought back but he had a hard grip on her.

_This is it _she thought,_ I am done for. _

**Hey everybody thanks for the support again. It has been a wonderful first fan fiction for me. I think I am going to end this story at Chapter 25 so one more chapter I guess. No worries it is going to be plenty long and dramatic. Also let me know if you have any stories that you want to see or have suggestions for my next one. Thanks again :) **


	25. Chapter 25: I Told You

Hey Everybody! So sorry for this super late submission but I have some good news! This is not the last chapter and I have a couple more to go before I finish this story. Hope you like this one and remember to review! Thanks!

**Chapter 25: I Told You **

Kasumi gave up but then remembered Arianna. So she pulled herself down and brought her attacker with her. She struggled and could not see who it was until she had a firm grip on him underneath her.

"Ryu?" she asked surprised, "what are you doing here?'

"What do you think I am doing woman?" he asked as he picking her up by the waist and then picking himself up, "I was trying not to alarm you or make you scream"

"Well next time don't pull moves that make me think you are kidnapping me" she said breathing hard.

"Sorry" he said.

"It's fine but what is this?" she asked pointing to the screens, "Its freaking me out" she finished with a shiver running down her spine.

"This is what I was trying to keep from you. This is why I am with Kate and why I have been hot and cold with you" he said still short of breath and trying to whisper.

"Oh" she said staring at him not knowing what else to say.

He closed his eyes for a second then took a deep breath.

"We need to go somewhere else before somebody else comes here" he said.

"Okay" she said following him up the stairs.

A few moments later they were in the kitchen and Ryu closed the secret passage behind him. He led her to the doors outside and gave her his winter jacket. She wrapped herself with it tightly and followed him outside. They walked in the brisk cold and finally reached a small cabin made of wood. She sat down on the couch and he started the fire and she finally the warmth replaced the comfort she felt with his jacket on.

"So" she finally spoke, "You want to tell me what is going on exactly?"

"It's sort of a long story but now is a good as time as any to tell you" he said pacing back and forth.

"It's okay" she said, her warm eyes looking at him, "You can tell me".

"Alright well I think it's proper to explain or start since you left at that winter DOATEC Ball. That night before when I came to your room and you were crying" he started explaining and looked at her to see what she felt but he could not see anything because she was clutching his jacket and looking at the wooden floor so he continued, "I came to your room because I was going to tell you what I told you that night on the beach but things went the way they went and I did not think it was a good idea to tell you how I felt at that moment. So I kept it to myself then the next day you seemed upset after you met Megan but I swear she is just a friend but clearly you thought differently and then you left. I can't begin to tell you what pain I left seeing you leave that day, I did not know if I was gonna see you again" he said.

"I'm sorry" she said, "I had no idea that that is how you felt"

"It's okay; it's not your fault. It was my fault for not confronting you and telling you how I felt but anyways so you left and a couple of months later Hayate helped me find where you had gone to and I was going to tell you again how I felt but that day a man approached me about working for the government and I decided to check it out. Maybe it was that fact that I finally felt like I was going to put my talents to use and actually make a difference or maybe I was still not really to let it all down and confront you. Either way I decided to join and help and that is where I met Gabriel and Frank and in many ways I am glad I joined them because they have been like my brothers" he said and she smiled loving that he finally had that family support.

"So" he continued pacing, "After a few months of training and missions here and there my boss told us of the Brown family mostly Mr. Brown and what his business actually was. He is known to the world as the real estate king with property all over the world having made his money from the stock market and old family money but apparently that is not how he continued to be rich and powerful. We found out that he actually dealt arms around the world and acquired them through force and violence and created war zones because of his "business". Innocent people were dying because of his "business" but nobody could ever imprison him because of his impeccable way of hiding any sort of proof so the only way was for one of us to get into the family and become a family friend or something better" he said barely finishing his last sentence.

"A boyfriend" Kasumi finished his thought.

"Yeah, so that is what I became" he said clearing his throat, "So when I came to your shop I knew you were in Boston but I did not know that you worked there so for that I am sorry" he said and she looked at him. She could not believe how honest he was being, there was pain in his eyes, he really felt bad for what had happen.

"Anyways you know the rest up until that weekend in Martha's Vineyard for her Kate's birthday. When I got here I had a conversation with my boss and as well as Frank and Gabriel were he told me that I had propose to her because apparently Mr. Brown keeps everything we need in this one estate that he only uses for very special occasions and nobody knows how to get in except for getting invited in. So my boss figured that Mr. Brown would allow his only daughter to get married in this exclusive estate. I was just tired of it, I did not know what to do and I did not want to keep hurting you and I wanted you to know how I felt before everything was turned upside down. That is why I told you everything I felt at the beach house that night because seeing you with Adam before and feeling that pain in my heart…. Let's just say I had never felt that sort of pain before, knowing that you were in another man's arms and that I might lose you forever…" he trailed off.

He looked into the fire and continued,

"So after what happen between us that night at breakfast the next day Ayane came up to me and told me that if I did not propose to Kate then she herself would hand deliver you to Brown" he said.

"What do you mean deliver me to Brown?" she asked curiously

"Well that is the main reason why I proposed to Kate and wanted to stop Brown. He not only has an arms dealing business but he is also interested and has done a lot of research in creating a sort of super soldier. He wants to create a formula that can be used to enhance a person's abilities to those of super powers and then sell it to world leaders but not the friendly ones either. So that is why all that information on you is down there but he can't actually do anything to advance his research without having you there and doing tests on you. Somehow Ayane knows about this and I feel like she has a deal with him to bring you in as well" he explained.

"Well if he really wanted me why hasn't he taken me yet?" she asked as she shivered.

"He was supposed to but then you were pregnant with Arianna and he thought that would change the results of your tests and his research" he said.

"So, that means that he is supposed to take me any day now" Kasumi said.

"That is why I wanted to marry Kate as soon as possible so we could lock up Brown before anything happens but Kate had to go and say she did not want to get married before she had the kid" he shrugged, "A kid that is not even…."

"That isn't even yours" she finished his though again.

"What? How did you know?" he asked looking at her.

"Let's just say that Kate's friends are not very good at keeping secrets" she said, "I am sorry I did not tell you. I don't know when you found out but I knew ever since that lunch that she told you she was pregnant"

"You knew since the beginning?" he asked.

"I was mad at you, at that moment I wanted you to feel all the pain I had felt and Kate asked me to come to the lunch because I was your friend and she thought it would be nice to have that support for you, what was I supposed to say?" she said defensively.

"I understand" he said, "So as much as I did not want things to keep going, it was better that Kate had the baby before we get married because Brown does not approve of a non-traditional wedding, if you will so he would not have it in that estate we need to get the information"

"How do you know that for sure?" she asked standing and going to look out the window.

"Well Leifang was pregnant when she got married to Brown Jr. and the wedding did not happen at the estate" he said.

"What does Leifang have to do with it?" she asked looking at the snow outside as it gently fell.

"She is part of our team, she did not marry Brown because she loved him, she married him because it was her job and she was the one that told me about "my son" not being mine at all" he said.

"Are you serious?" she said turning around to look right at him.

"Yeah, she has been a great help with everything to do with this case and has actually defended you and yelled at me" he said laughing a bit.

"Wow" she said, "I guess she is really genuine, I never thought much of it" she admitted.

"Yeah and hey listen, I know you feel bad about what happen to Adam but don't because he was working with Brown, he was supposed to take you to Brown at the end of it all" he said sympathetically.

"Well, I guess the joke was on me" she said looking down and wrapped her arms around the jacket she still had on her.

"Hey, it's okay" he said walking over to her and hugging her tightly. She stood there for a while and she felt her eyes watering so she wrapped her arms around him. He looked down and saw her crying and his heart felt heavy. Ryu wiped away her tears and kissed her gently. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her by the waist. When they parted she looked at him and softly rested her head on his chest and he held her.

"So, what happens now?" she asked, "Is Brown going to try and get me?"

"Yes, but I will not let anything happen to you or Arianna, I promise" he said looking at her.

"Speaking of Arianna" she said

"Listen I know you are upset because her father was a bad person but I know she will be just fine with you and everybody else and at least Adam is not here to be a bad father" he said.

"I am not worried about that" she said looking into his eyes, "because her father is very much alive"

"What?" he asked confused.

"Ryu, I am sorry I did not tell you before but I was mad at you, I did not want you in my life after what happen" she explained.

"What are you trying to tell me?" he asked.

"I am telling you that Arianna's father was not Adam, it was always you" she said.

"Are you serious" he said and she feared he was mad.

"Yeah" she said timidly and her fears faded when he picked her up and spun her around.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me, I need to see her as soon as we get back" he said smiling.

"Yeah for sure" she said smiling back.

"We should probably get back before anybody suspects anything" he said.

"Okay, you are right. Let's go" she said and followed him out of the door after he extinguished the fire.

…..

The next day everybody went down to breakfast. It was set up as a sort of serve yourself with a fruit section, eggs and cheese section, muffins and bagels, and pastries along with drinks. Kasumi had gone to bed last after her conversation with Ryu because she had gotten back late and did not want to wake the girls. She made her way downstairs with a black sweater dress on and her hair up in a ponytail. Her eyes were wary looking around the room still thinking about last night and unable to believe what had happen last night and seeing everybody and thinking it was all a dream. It was real after all. She noticed Ryu with Kate, his arm around her waist with a heavy manor. She stood there staring at them still in disbelief but her thought were disrupted by Helena,

"Hi stranger, where have you been and where did you go last night? We were worried" she said.

"I am sorry, I know you were worried but we will talk about it later" Kasumi said.

"Is everything all right?" Helena asked seeing that Kasumi was staring at Ryu and Kate.

"Yeah, no worries, we will talk later" Kasumi said smiling.

"Okay" Helena said gently.

Kasumi went to the window and saw the snow has stopped and was indeed melting. _Perfect _she thought_ time to go home and see my baby._ She turned around to go find the girls and saw Leifang standing there about to say hello.

"Hi Leifang" Kasumi said cheerfully.

"Kasumi, so glad to see you happy. How is little Arianna doing?" she asked with a smile.

"She is doing very well and keeping me on my toes, how is your little girl?" Kasumi asked.

"She is wonderful, she is my little angel. We should have a little play date sometime" Leifang suggested.

"Yes! We should" Kasumi agreed enthusiastically.

"Well okay then" Leifang answered surprised at her excitement.

"I should get going before this storm gets back but I just want to say thank you Leifang for everything, I know it may seem strange me telling you this now but I will explain later" Kasumi smiled and when Leifang smiled back she left to go find the girls.

….

A few hours later Kasumi and the girls were back home. Kasumi threw her luggage in her room and went to pick up Arianna from Jack in the living room.

"Aww! My baby" she said picking her up and kissing both of her red cheeks, "Has she been well behaved?" she asked Jack.

"The best!" he said excitedly, "How was your little trip?"

"Interesting" she said holding Arianna tightly.

"Ouu, sounds like there is a story behind that but it will have to be another time, I must get going" he said picking up his bag.

"Where are you off to?" she asked.

"My family reunion" he rolled his eyes, "Don't ask".

"I am sure I will hear all about it when you get back" she smiled and hugged him with half of her body and Arianna smiled at him.

"Look at this little rascal" he said, "You be careful with her and the boys when she is older" he laughed and headed for the door.

"Goodbye Jack" she said laughing at his comment.

Soon enough the girls come up as well and Kasumi waited for them in the living room with Arianna in her play area and the fire crackling.

"Tell us everything" Helena said putting the tray of fresh hot chocolate on the table.

"Okay well brace yourselves because this is about to get ridiculous" she said and fifteen minutes later she had finally stopped talking and everybody's jaws were dropped and nobody said anything.

"Somebody say something" Kasumi said looking at them.

"I can officially say that Ayane is truly insane, not that we did not know that before" Helena said taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"And Leifang is part of this team of agents!" Kokoro said, "I just thought she was marring into money but hey props to her".

"This is all a little insane but don't you guys realize that everything we ever wanted found its way to us" Hitomi said, "Kasumi and Ryu have a daughter together and he actually really does love her. Kokoro has Teddy, I have Hayate and Helena had Kane" she finished excitedly.

"I think you are forgetting the whole Brown family business and Kasumi being a lab rat honey" Helena said.

"Yeah but we would never let anything happen to her and neither would Ryu" Hitomi said.

"You know Hitomi makes sense, besides the overwhelming excitement radiating from her, she has a point" Kokoro said.

"Yeah now we just have to figure out a way to help bring down Brown so we can all breathe a little easier" Helena said as the doorbell rang.

"I will get it" Kasumi said already up.

She walked to the door and heard Hitomi say, "Be careful"

Kasumi looked through the eye of the door and smiled as she backed up and swung the door open and come face to face with Ryu. He returned the smile and hugged her tightly as he gently covered her lips with his.

"Who is it?" they both heard Kokoro say from the living room.

Ryu and Kasumi both come to the living room door and Ryu leaned on the door frame.

"Hello ladies" he said.

"Hi" they all said with unison.

Arianna giggled from the corner of her play area and looked straight at Ryu. He walked over and easily picked her up in his arms. She put her little hands on his broad shoulders and he smiled, a smile that Kasumi had never seen on him and it made her heart take flight. They all spent some time together with Kane and Hayate coming there as well. The snow gently fell outside and as everybody was enjoying their hot chocolate the doorbell rang again. This time Kokoro walked to the hallway from the kitchen. Her phone vibrated in her hand when she received a text message and she locked down and saw a blocked number texted her. She shrugged and opened the door. She saw David, Teddy's partner on the force. David had joined them a couple of times for dinner and he was like a little brother to all of them. Her smiled dropped when she noticed his jacket were destroyed and he had dust and ruble on his black pants.

"Come in please" she said, "what happen?"

At that point everybody had joined them in the kitchen.

"Oh my God! David what happen?" Hitomi asked.

"We were going to talk to a witness for this case we have open, and Teddy was driving and all of a sudden two black cars blocked the road and we immediately thought it was an ambush so Teddy backed the car up but they had shot the tires. So we got out of the car and hid behind the trunk of the car and there were gunshots everywhere so I looked at Teddy to see what we should do and …." David trailed off.

"And Teddy what?" Kokoro asked using the kitchen counter to stand up, feeling her world collapse.

"Well he had been shot in the shoulder and we were not wearing vests because it was just an interview, we did not expect to get ambushed. So finally the gunshots stopped and we heard tires screeching off so we thought that was it. So I looked up and did not see anybody so I called it in and called an ambulance. Teddy stood up too to see what had happen and out of nowhere one person was still left and they shot directly for me and Teddy pushed me out of the way and he got shot in the chest" David said looking at the ground.

"No, No" Kokoro said tears streaming from her eyes as she slid down onto the kitchen floor. Kasumi was immediately by her side holding her as she cried.

"Well how is he now? What happen after?" Kane asked.

"The person left and maybe it's because I was confused but it really looked like a girl shadow to me. So anyways then the ambulance came and took Teddy with them and last I heard he was in critical condition. They barely got his pulse back…" David trailed off.

Kokoro tried to wipe away her tears enough to look at her phone and see the text message. She read it in her head and it said "I told you not to tell them. Looks like the Boston Police force is down one detective".

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed that chapter. I am not sure how many chapters more it's going to take to finish it but I promise it will be good! :) **


	26. Chapter 26: Empty Promises

Hey Everybody! The story is coming to an end soon but no worries I will start a new one soon if you are all interested. Let me know what you think of this chapter. I hope you like it and remember to review! Thanks!

Chapter 26: Empty Promises 

The car ride to the hospital was silent except for Kokoro crying in the back seat as Kasumi held her. Helena was driving and Hitomi looked back at Kokoro with empathy, feeling awful for her.

"It's – It's all my fault" Kokoro said between breaths.

"No sweetie, it's not your fault" Helena said reassuringly.

"No… it is" Kokoro said handing her phone to Kasumi.

"It's a text message from a blocked number" Kasumi said, "I told you not to tell them. Looks like the Boston Police force is down one detective" Kasumi finished reading the text message out loud.

"Oh my God! It was her, she shot Teddy. David was right it was a woman figure running away from the scene" Hitomi said.

"Sweetie, it's not your fault that Ayane is a psychopath and does not want anybody to be happy" Helena said, "You are not the reason why Teddy got shot".

Kokoro kept crying and found it hard to breathe when Helena pulled into a parking spot and said "We are here".

They reached the 4th floor of Massachusetts General Hospital and Helena asked the receptionist where Teddy's room was. Kasumi held Kokoro and Hitomi stood by them. David had just gotten there with Kane and Hayate. Ryu had to go home because if press was there is would have seemed suspicious that he was not with his wife.

"I am sorry, he is not allowed any visitors right now" Kokoro overheard the receptionist saying.

"Please, just one person, we are not all asking to go in there" Helena begged.

The receptionist looked at Kokoro and said,

"Alright just one person and only 10 minutes".

"Thank you so much" Helena said and she turned to Kokoro.

"Hey sweetie, she is going to let you see Teddy for 10 minutes so you can go see him now" Helena said squatting in front of her.

"Really?" Kokoro's eyes widened and Helena nodded.

"He is in room 403" Helena said.

"Okay I will be back" Kokoro said.

She walked toward the hallway slowly and tried to wipe away her tears. After what felt like an eternity of walking she was face to face with room 403 and she slowly opened the door. Teddy was laying on the white bed with his arm in a sling for his shot shoulder and a bandage covering the shot wound. He was hooked up to a million different machinery and his eyes were closed. Kokoro stepped closer and could not contain her tears spilling out of her eyes as she sat next to him. She joined hands with him and rested her head on the bed as she continued crying.

"I am so sorry" she said between tears, "This is my entire fault, I should have just kept my mouth shut and deal with Ken and you would not be in this hospital bed right now".

She sat there for a couple of minutes just staring at him and then she finally stood up and leaned over him kissing his lips gently as her tears fell on his cheek.

"I love you" she whispered before she made her way to the door.

Everybody was waiting for her in the lobby of the floor. Kate and Ryu were now there along with Kokoro's mother. Helena stood up and went by her and hugged her tightly.

"You okay? " Helena whispered.

"Yeah I will be thank you for everything" Kokoro said.

"Oh sweetie, I will always be here" Helena said smiling.

"What are they all doing here?" Kokoro whispered to Helena.

"Ugh, they were concerned about Teddy" Helena rolled her eyes. Just as Helena answered Ken walked into the lobby.

"Oh My God, I really can't deal with this right now" Kokoro said seeing him.

"Okay, I understand. Do you want to go home?" Helena asked.

"No, I am not leaving until Teddy wakes up but I do want to leave to go get some coffee or food" Kokoro said.

"Okay let's go" Helena said motioning Kasumi and Hitomi to come as well.

Kane approached them but Helena said,

"Please Ken; you can talk to Kokoro later, just not now".

He nodded and moved out of the way. The four of them left the hospital to go to a coffee house nearby. Kokoro sat looking at her coffee and thinking about Teddy.

"Sweetie drink some coffee, it will make you feel a little better" Helena said.

"What am I supposed to do now? What if she prints that story about Kasumi?" Kokoro asked.

"It does not matter what she prints about me, I just want us all to be safe" Kasumi said.

"I mean before it was just threats and playing with our feelings but it sure got a whole lot realer now that she hurt somebody" Hitomi said.

"Yeah but we are not just going to give in to her" Helena said, "If we keep it up then this will be the rest of our life. Being in relationships with people who we don't even love and playing along in her game of puppets and master".

"Well until we figure out what is best we need to play it safe" Kasumi said, "After Ryu and his team bring down Brown it will be easier for us to focus on her and bring her down".

"Kasumi is right" Kokoro said, "We cannot afford to let somebody else get hurt".

After a few more minutes of talking they headed back to the hospital. This time there were even more people in the reception area but now it was Teddy's collogues some in uniform some not. Many of them greeted Kokoro with warm embraces and she forced a smile to greet them.

"Alright I am going to go back home to see how Arianna is with the baby sitter" Kasumi said to Helena.

"Oh I will come with you" Hitomi said, "I might as well change and get a change of clothes for Kokoro because I don't think she is leaving any time soon".

"Yeah that sounds good" Helena said, "I will stay with her".

Hitomi stood up to went into the hallway.

"Hey" Hayate called after her, "Do you need a ride?"

"Umm we were just going to get a taxi" Kasumi said.

"No please let me drive you back" he said.

"Okay" they both said.

….

When they got to the apartment Kasumi immediately went to hold Arianna and talk to the baby sitter. Hitomi and Hayate went to her room and Hitomi sat at the end of her bed as Hayate closed the door.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I am just sad with everything that is happening if it had been you on that hospital bed, I don't know what I would have done…" she drifted off.

"Don't think that way" he said standing in front of her, "I know it's hard but at least Teddy is still alive and as for me, you never have to worry about that. I will always be right here" he smiled as she looked up at him. She stood and hugged him and rested her head on his chest. When she looked up at him again he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her gently. His hands travelled down to her waist as she ran her fingers though his hair and deepened the kiss until they could no longer hold their breath. They parted and she felt lightheaded from his lips and scent. She closed her eyes and kissed him again allowing herself to be wrapped with his passion. Her body was on fire and she finally parted from him.

"I have to get going because I have some appointments but I will call you later" he smiled.

"Okay, that sounds good" she smiled and lightly kissed him goodbye.

…..

Hayate got to his office and pulled out a red velvet box with an Engagement ring in it for Hitomi. He placed it in his safe and got some papers ready for his appointments. His secretary knocked and peeked her head in.

"Your appointment is here sir" she said.

"Okay thank you Blake, please let them in" he said.

"Hello" Hayate heard a familiar voice and chills ran down his spine.

"What do you want Ayane?" he asked as he closed his door, "I got your text message about wanting to talk".

"Well first of all it's very nice to see you too" she said.

"I don't have time for this foolishness Ayane"

"Tell me how is Teddy doing?" she said taking off her sunglasses.

"You know I knew you were a horrible person deep down but I never expected that much" he said.

"Hey, listen in my defense I did not shoot Teddy, I aimed for David, it's not my fault that Teddy had to be the hero of the hour" she said.

"You knew he would push David out of the way that is why you aimed at David" he said looking at her.

"Whatever, he is still alive right. Can we all just move on?" she said.

"What do you want from me?" he asked her.

"You know what I want" she said walking over to him and pulling at his tie until they were inches away.

He moved away and said,

"I am with Hitomi".

"Oh is that who that ring is for?" she asked.

He laughed a little thinking about how ridiculous she was being.

"Oh I am sorry I did not know I was funny but I will tell you this, I will not stop until you are mine. So let's get off to a good start. I want you to break up with Hitomi" she said simply.

"Excuse me?" he said.

"You heard me. Obviously not right away because she will get illusions that I made you do it and think that she is in some sort of fairytale were everything ends up okay in the end. Well newsflash this story does not have a happy ending. So a little incentive for you, if you don't do what I say then Hitomi will end up worse than Teddy".

"You know what I am done with your threats to everybody, controlling us like this is a sick game" he said taking her by the arm and pushing her against the wall holding her by the throat.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" she asked smiling.

"I am really close to it but I am not you" he said letting her go.

She grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him but it did not last long as he pushed her away.

"What are you doing?" he asked annoyed.

"Taking what is mine" she said walking towards the door.

"I am not yours nor will I ever be yours. Now leave please" he said.

"We will see but remember what I said, tick tock" she said stepping out of him office and closing the door.

"Damn it" he said throwing his papers across the room and clenching his fist.

There was a knock on his door and his secretary came into the room and asked,

"Hey, is everything alright?"

"Umm, yeah listen I am going to be out for the rest of the day so send all my calls to voice mail" he said picking up his jacket and phone, "And please cancel all my meetings" he said leaving his office.

"Yeah sure" she said but he had already left.

Hayate speed his way to his apartment. He shut his door firmly and threw his keys on his kitchen counter. He made his way to his office space and swung the painting behind his desk open. When he finished punching in the code the side wall slid open and he walked through it to come to a large opening with a desk and chair. The computer was on and the side wall was fully equipped with karate attire and gear. Ryu stood in the corner of the room, waiting.

"Hey, what's the emergency?" Ryu asked.

"I am sick of this, of playing games with Ayane and Brown. We need to end it now".

"I agree, and I have spoken to my boss and Frank and Gabriel and we have agreed that the best option for us is to attack at the weeding. Since it is going to be at their private estate and it's a weekend long we have some time to do recon work the days before the weeding" Ryu explained.

"Alright that sounds good because everybody is going to be busy the day of the weeding so that is our perfect window and with infiltrating Brown we can get him and Ayane because he might have the recorded tapes of her visits" Hayate said.

"I think it is best that we stay away from Kasumi and Hitomi for now while keeping a safe eye on them"

"Yeah about that, Ayane paid me a visit today and told me to break up with Hitomi or else" he said.

"Ayane may have in a way helped us, so at least now you have an incentive and desire to protect Hitomi and eventually be with her after this all ends" Ryu said.

"Yeah, so when is the weeding?"

"In two weeks" Ryu said.

"Alright see you then, I guess"

…..

"Hey" Hayate said as he approached Hitomi at Kokoro's shop the following week. Everybody had sort of gotten back into the rhythm of things and Hitomi had helped a lot with the shop since Kokoro was at the hospital most of the time.

"Hi" she said cheerfully as she reached up and gently kissed him. But he did not let go, he kissed her, tasted her and let it linger on his lips and through his body.

"Hey, is everything okay?" she asked when they finally parted.

"Umm, can we talk" he said and she nodded as they went to the back room.

"What's up?" she asked crossing her hands in front of her.

"Listen I promised I would be honest with you and I have not been completely honest with you" he said.

"Oh really?" she said fearing what would come next, "How so?"

"Well everything that has been happening since the beginning with Ayane, the reason she found you, all of you was because of me" he said, lying through his teeth.

"What?" she said feeling her pulse rise.

"I helped her find you guys and get her position of power because I wanted to bring down Kasumi, bring her back but the only way that seemed possible was by bringing down her friends"

"What about Brown?" she asked trying to keep calm.

"Ayane does not care about Brown's plans, she has ones of her own. She wants to bring Kasumi back to our home and get proper punishment".

"So everything that happen between us, was that fake too?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess so" he responded.

"You guess so?" she almost yelled, "I knew it was too good to be true. I should have trusted myself and not let you bring me in with your promising words, because that is all they ever wore, words without action. I can't believe I fell for this; it was always to good to be true. I should have known you were always a coward; you can never talk about your feeling honestly. I want nothing to do with you but just answer one question. Did you help her with hurting Teddy?" she asked tears streaming down her cheeks.

He cleared his throat and responded,

"Yes" and before he could get another word out she slapped him across the face as hard as she could.

"I can't even look at you, get out and take you empty promises with you" she said throwing the ring he had given her.

He stood there for a moment wanting to wrap his arms around her and tell her he did not mean any of it, that none of it was true but this was best. Her being safe for this time was worth all her tears. He left and dot into his car as he slowly drove away.

One Week Later…

The Day of the Weeding…


	27. Chapter 27: The Wedding That Was

Hey Everybody! Second to last chapter! I hope you like this one and please leave a review so I know what you liked! One more chapter to go but I have already started a new story called Boarding School. Check is out if you like and I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for the support!

**Chapter 27: The Wedding That Was**

One Week Later…

The Day of the Weeding…

Kokoro walked around her shop making sure all the arrangements were ready to be delivered. She was finishing up the last table flower arrangement and as she placed the last pink rose, she thought of Teddy.

A Couple of Months Ago….

Kokoro walked into her brand new shop and breathed deeply. The fresh paint hit her lungs and she smiled at the fresh pink walls with crisp white blossoms. As the front door of the opened wide and the sunlight poured in she noticed the guys delivering her flowers. Roses, lilies, daisies and many other assortments came into the shop and Kokoro smiled as she said,

"Hey guys, over there are fine" she said motioning towards the fridge.

She looked around and was overjoyed with her new life and something that was finally hers. She pulled out a hair tie out of her jean shorts and used it to put her hair up in a high ponytail and went behind the counter to start her book keeping. As the guys brought in the roses she looked up to count them but there was a box of baked goods in front of her.

"Hey, remember me?" Teddy looked at her.

"Hi" she said nervously pushing her hair behind her ears.

"This is for you" he said placing the box of baked goods on her counter, "they are really good cannoli's from a bakery near my place and I thought since you are new to town, you could enjoy a town favorite" he smiled.

"Thank you so much" she smiled, "It means a lot to me. It's been sort of hard even though I am really excited, it's still terrifying thinking about potentially closing down"

"Well for what it's worth I think that you will be a very successful business" he said with a sparkle in his eyes.

She cleared her throat and said "thanks".

"Alright well I have to get going, duty calls" he said holding up his vibrating phone.

"Oh please I don't want to keep you" she smiled.

"Hey Good Luck" he said reaching out and hugging her. She stood there for a moment and let his sweet cologne fill her lungs. He finally pulled away and walked towards the door.

"Hey Teddy" Kokoro said right before he walked through the door.

"Yeah?" he said turning back.

"Dinner sometime?" she asked.

"For sure" he smiled, "You have my number".

As he walked out she smiled to herself.

…..

Present Day….

Kokoro sighed as she thought of him but finally finished all the arrangements and she helped her assistant load them on the van. Helena walked into the shop dressed in her all black workout outfit. She breathed deep as she walked towards Kokoro and said,

"Hey"

"Hey! Everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just went for a run to clear my head and get in some exercise" she smiled while trying to catch a breath. She reached up and pulled her hair into a high bun.

"Umm excuse me!" Kokoro yelled.

"What?" Helena looked around.

"What is this?" Kokoro said taking Helena's hand and looking at the huge vintage diamond ring on her finger.

"Oh that" Helena smiled, "It happened last night and I was going to tell you but I just feel bad because of everything with Teddy".

"No sweetie! This is such exciting news! You are getting married and I am so happy for you!" Kokoro pulled Helena into an embrace.

"Thank you" Helena smiled like a child on Christmas morning.

"How did he do it?" Kokoro asked.

"We had dinner at his place and then I was making us dessert and he took me outside to his balcony and the whole place was covered with red rose petals and white candles and he got down on one knee and the rest is on my finger" Helena laughed.

"Oh My God!" Kokoro hugged her again and shared her joy, "Oh I am so happy for you and Kane".

"Thanks!"

"Now promise me you will not be a bridezilla" Kokoro laughed.

"Of course not" Helena giggled, "Okay, do you need help with loading there flowers?"

"Yes please" Kokoro said as she handed Helena a center piece.

"I feel so bad for Hitomi" Helena said sadly as she placed the flowers in the van, "She has been in her room ever since Hayate told her all that stuff".

"Oh, I know. I feel so awful for her but I don't know it's all a bit sketchy so me" Kokoro said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well out of nowhere he just confronts her; Hayate has not been one to just come up to you and be like oh here is what I have been doing wrong, I just feel like Ayane has something to do with this. I mean she hurt Teddy, then she hurt Kasumi emotionally, then now she got Hitomi, who she has never liked, by making Hayate say something" Kokoro explained.

"I guess I can see what you mean" Helena said, "I definitely thought that it was strange that Hayate said he was involved in hurting Teddy".

"Yeah, I don't even know but what I do know is that I don't even want to go to this wedding" Kokoro said groaning.

"Yeah I am not really feeling it either" Helena said, "but we have to"

"Yeah, yeah" Kokoro said as she put the last arrangement in the van and shut the door.

….

Ryu walked around the apartment he shared with Kate thinking about the day ahead. It was all going to end today. Finally he would get to be with Kasumi and Arianne. He smiled thinking about it.

"Sir" the maid said.

"Yes" he said turning to face her.

"Mr. Frank and Mr. Gabriel are here to see you"

"Of course, let them in please"

Gabriel and Frank walked in both wearing suits, ready for the wedding of the century.

"Well well" Frank said, "You ready to be married?"

"Yeah sure" Ryu almost laughed a little.

"So what is the plan?" Gabriel asked.

"Well I have only been to this estate once, when Kate showed me the grounds for the wedding but I was able to sneak away for a second and from what I got the whole operation in underground. You get there from the kitchen pantry with an access code" Ryu said.

"Okay so boss said the plan was I go there and plant a chip that the IT guys can crack for the code then it's easy for later on to just walk in without a code" Gabriel said.

"How do we know that the door or even behind the door will not be guarded?" Frank asked.

"We don't, we can't know but if there are then we take care of them" Gabriel said, "and remember we will have back up near by".

"So once Gabriel places the chip there, and the IT guys crack the code, I can go in and collect all the data and after I have it all we can call in the team to arrest Brown and be done with this" Ryu said.

"Hopefully it goes as smoothly" Frank said standing.

"Yeah" Gabriel said, "Okay we will see you there in an hour or so"

"Yes, sounds like a plan" Ryu said as the guys left.

…

Kokoro brought her dress and make up with her in the van with the flowers and told the girls that she would meet them there. Helena and Hitomi got ready quickly as they rushed to get to the wedding and help Kokoro get ready. Kasumi had said she would meet them there since she had to pick up the wedding bands at Cartier and bring them with her.

Kasumi went to Cartier and was greeted by Jack.

"Hello sexy!" he said.

"Oh stop" she said laughing.

"Who said I was talking to you" he said picking up Arianne.

"Very funny" she said going behind the counter and looking for the order.

"You know I am still sort of offended that I did not get invited to this wedding of the century but then again I would not be able to spend time with this beautiful little girl" Jack said.

"Exactly and if you really want you can take my place" she said.

"Oh no thanks" he laughed.

"Okay I have to go but I will see you later" she said as she kissed Arianne.

"Go, you are going to be late!" he said, "We will be fine".

Kasumi left the store clutching her black dress and the wedding bands while carrying her clutch in the other hand. She put the bands in her clutch and went to open her car door when a black jeep pulled up next to her and just as she turned to see who they were, two men dressed in all black grabbed her and knocked her out as they threw her in the back and drove away.

….

"Okay Ryu, we are all set to go down there whenever you are" an IT guy said over Ryu's ear piece.

"Sounds good" he responded.

None of the guests had really arrived except for Gabriel, Frank, Helena, Kokoro, and Hitomi. Hayate was walking around the house making sure to have Ryu's back and Ayane was nowhere to be seen.

"I wonder why Kasumi is not here yet" Hitomi said upstairs.

"Yeah that is strange but she did leave a bit later and maybe she hit traffic" Helena said.

"Let me call her" Kokoro said picking up her phone and dialing.

It rang and rang until it got to her voice mail.

"No answer" she said.

"Maybe she just did not hear it" Helena said, "We can try again in a couple of minutes".

…..

"Okay some guests are starting to come so I am going in" Ryu said on his ear piece.

"Okay we are here if you need us" Gabriel said.

Ryu went into the kitchen and the staff was taking a break so he made him move and went into the pantry. He pulled the door open and walked inside. The walls looked like a cave structure and darkness engulfed the surroundings as he pulled the door behind him. There was no guard at the top of the stairs which made him suspicious so he pulled out his gun and slowly walked down the stairs. He heard some muffled sounds and as he made his way down they became clearer.

"Why are you doing this? Let me go please!" he heard Kasumi say.

He fought the urge to run down the stairs trying to come up with the best solution. He got the bottom of the stairs and hid in a corner unable to be seen by Brown who was injecting Kasumi with something.

"Well darling" he said to her, "as they say if you want something done, do it yourself right. I mean I had Adam but he was useless".

Ryu looked around and it did not look like there was anybody there.

"I might need back up soon" he whispered to Gabriel.

"Copy that" Gabriel responded.

Ryu walked out and pointed the gun at Brown.

"Ryu, how wonderful you to join us" Brown said without looking up.

"What are you doing?" Ryu asked still pointing his gun.

"The question is what are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be marrying my daughter now?" Brown asked.

"Let her go Brown" Ryu said ignoring his question and walking a bit closer.

"I would put your gun down" Brown said putting a scapula at Kasumi's throat and pressing until it broke her skin and blood come out and shook.

"Okay, okay" Ryu said slowly putting his gun down, "What do you want?"

"I want you to tell me how you could possibly think that I would be fooled by some boyfriend of my daughter's? Do you know how many people have tried to catch me? And you thought you were special? You even went as far as having a kid and almost getting married. I do admire your dedication".

Ryu cleared his throat unable to say anything.

"But I know your secret. This girl laying here on my table is your weakness. You see that is where you were mistaken, to take down a man like me, you must have no feelings or weaknesses" Brown finished.

"So what happens now?" Ryu asked.

"Now I finish my task and make millions, creating war all over the world. You both were just pawns in this game. Oh and did you really think that I was not ready for all your back up?" Brown asked as he waved somebody to come forward.

Two mean walked in holding Gabriel and Frank at gun point. Ayane walked in front of them.

"And as the rest of your team is concerned, Gabriel and Frank here told them they are all set for back up so don't be expecting any surprise saviors" Brown said, "Oh and just so you can feel even better about your accomplishments, you see that clock ticking down up there" Brown pointed to a clock reading 6 minutes and ticking down, "Well that is a bomb that will go of in that time so that after I am done here you all can die in here along with the evidence".

Ayane walked towards the table where Kasumi was laying as Brown took bags of blood from her.

"This is exactly what you deserve. Now all those innocent people will die because of you and your daughter will grow up without a mother, so sad" Ayane said to her.

"No" Kasumi barely said, "What you are sad for not realizing that after everything, people still think I am better. Why didn't Brown ask for you? Because he knew I was a better fighter" she breathed out getting pale.

Ayane was enraged, so much so that she slapped Kasumi.

"No" Ryu yelled, "Let her go".

Brown ordered the men to tie up Frank and Gabriel and they sat them down in chairs and tied them with rope.

"Stay back Ryu, don't do anything stupid" Brown said.

"Yes sweetheart, please don't do anything stupid" Kate said coming down the stairs with a slim white dress on.

"Kate?"

"What did you think that I was some twit who did not get what was actually happening?" she said with a gun in her hand, "Why do you think I was acting like I was her friend all this time?" she said holding the gun at Kasumi's head.

"Please stop" Ryu said, "Just take me, whatever sort of experiment you need, I will do. Just let her go".

"Isn't that sweet" Kate said laughing, "Then again I can just kill your friends" she pointed the gun at Gabriel.

"Stop playing around and just shoot someone already" Ayane said.

"I have an idea!" Kate said, "Why don't we just shoot all their friends" she walked towards the entrance as they brought down Kokoro, Helena, and Hitomi.

"I like that idea. Why don't I start" Ayane said walking towards Hitomi and pointing a gun at her.

Hitomi closed her eyes and a gun shot was fired as it echoed through the cave. Kasumi screamed the loudest she could and Hitomi opened her eyes blinking a couple of times, still alive. She breathed deep and looked around as did everybody else. Frank cut his ropes with a pocket knife he had and helped Gabriel as well in the confusion. Hitomi stood up and beat the man holding her as did Helena and Kokoro. Gabriel disarmed Kate and Hayate come down and everybody realized where the shot came from that took Ayane down. Brown took all his samples and information and made a run for it through the back door.

Frank read Gabriel's mind and ran after Brown. Gabriel grabbed Kate and Hayate took Ayane. Helena ran over to Kasumi and untied her. Kasumi could not stand up so Helena called over for help. Kokoro and Hitomi ran over and helped carry Kasumi. They headed for the stairs behind Gabriel and Hayate.

"Wait" Kasumi said, Ryu" she called him.

"Hey" he walked over and took her into his arms, "You okay?"

"Yeah" she tried to smile.

"Okay, hey listen, I have to get this evidence but I will see you up there okay" he said and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Okay" she said as Kokoro and Hitomi came and got her.

"Hey Gabriel" Ryu said, "I am just getting the flash drive and I will see you up there".

"Okay, hurry up!" Gabriel said looking at the number on the wall ticking down to one minute.

They all made their way upstairs and the police took Kate and Ayane into the police cars. Frank finally came back with Brown in hand and the police arrested him and put him into the car as they red him his rights.

"Where is Ryu?" Kasumi asked sitting in the Ambulance.

"He is coming sweetie" she said smiling.

"Where is he?" Kokoro asked Gabriel, "There is a bomb down there".

"I know I am starting to get worried" he said looking around.

All of a sudden they felt the ground shake and Gabriel knew the bomb had just gone off as he saw SWAT running towards the house.

The west wing of the house blew up as the bomb travelled throughout the house.

…..

Hope you like it! One more chapter to go, please review and let me know what you think!


	28. Chapter 28: Lasting Moment

**Hey Everybody! **

**I know it has been forever since I updated and you probably have to read the last chapter to even remember what happen so I am sorry about that! Well this is the end of the story, I just want to thanks everybody who enjoyed the story, left reviews, and supported me through my first Fan fiction ever! You are all the best and hopefully I can write another story soon! Thank you again! **

Chapter 28: Lasting Moment

Kasumi sat on the lavish couch in their apartment with Arianne on her lap. She took a sip of her icy water and continued looking out of the window at the thunderstorm outside.

It had been two days since the fake wedding never happen and they had not heard a word from Ryu. The bomb had gone off and the Brown family along with Ayane were in jail but only temporarily, they needed the proof that Ryu had stayed under to find. Kasumi frowned at the thought of never seeing him again and Arianne growing up without a father. She wiped away a tear from her cheek and felt the girl coming into the room.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Helena said gently sitting across from her.

"I'm okay" Kasumi said forcing a smile, "I just don't want Brown to get away with all that he did and probably will do if he is released".

"Yeah, I can't even think about it" Hitomi said shaking her head.

"Hitomi how is my idiot brother?" Kasumi said smiling a little knowing that he really did love Hitomi after all.

Hitomi took a deep breath and said,

"Good, he explained to me that he lied earlier when he told me he was working with them. He did it all to protect me but I don't know we have all had so much on our minds recently that I can't think about that right now" Hitomi said sadly.

"I don't want you girls to stop your lives because of what happen" Kasumi said and before they could say anything the doorbell rang.

"I will get it" Kokoro said standing.

A few seconds later Kasumi decided to go put Arianne in her room since she was sleeping. She headed back to the living room but she froze in the hallway. She was definitely seeing a ghost at the front entrance. Ryu was standing there looking at her like he found his everything again. She walked slowly towards him and when she was finally in front of him she reached out and placed her trembling hand on his chest. _He was real_ she thought.

"Oh my God" she said jumping on him and hugging him as tight as she could and he held her without saying a word. He felt at home with her in his arms, her body heat made him feel whole again. He never wanted to let her go.

"Hey" he smiled when she finally pulled out of the hug.

"Hi" she smiled brightly right before he leaned down and kissed her on the lips like he had not seen her for years.

A few minutes later, he told all the girls the story of how he got out. He had sneaked out just in time from a secret passage in the back of the lab and he had with him the flash drive with all the evidence. He could not contact anybody for a day just so that Brown's associates did not try and find him before he handed the information to the police.

"So earlier today I went to the police" he explained, "And we can be rest assured that Brown will be behind bars for a very long time".

"That is such wonderful news" Helena smiled.

"So how about dinner tonight?" Ryu asked Kasumi who smiled and said,

"Yes, of course".

Kokoro's phone went off and she picked it up and after a few minutes of excited conversation she hung up and Hitomi asked,

"Hey, everything okay?"

"Yeah, better than okay, the doctor called me and Teddy is awake" she smiled grabbing her coat and running for the door.

"Let's go" Helena said and they all followed her to the hospital.

Kokoro was the first one in the room and Teddy smiled as soon as he saw her.

"Hey" she said sitting next to him.

"Hi" he said as he turned off the TV news saying that Brown was under arrest, "I guess I missed a lot".

"No, I just missed you a lot" she said smiling, "I am so sorry for telling you that I did not like you anymore, it's just that - "

"I know" he said, "I know what you love me and you don't have to explain anything because I love you just as much".

"I guess it's about time that I figured it out" she laughed.

"Yeah, it did take you some time" he teased her.

She smiled and bent over to meet his lips. She lay down next to him and stayed there for the rest of the night.

…

Ryu picked up Kasumi at seven for dinner. She stepped out in a long black gown that complimented her figure and her hair was swept up.

"You look wonderful" he said smiling, wearing a black suit.

"You don't look so bad yourself" she smiled.

Dinner was absolutely incredible. Ryu had asked one of his friends to close down his restaurant for the night and just have them there. The table was located outside on a balcony facing both the harbor and Boston skylights and was surrounded by candles and flowers. They had a great time talking about their childhood memories and of course Arianne and their life to come. As they enjoyed dessert, Ryu said,

"I am sorry I never told you".

"Told me what?" she smiled.

"That I loved you, I waited so long and one thing after another came up and I was always afraid of hurting you but I never thought about how you felt" he said.

"Well it's not like I was the most open person either, I guess I just went off the feeling that I always wanted my fairy tale ending and in those stories the prince seems to know exactly how the princess feels but in real life I guess you can't really have that without communication and we both seem to be pretty bad at that" she laughed.

"You were right to want your fairy tale ending, every girl deserves to be treated like a princess but I guess this prince waited too long to get on his trusty steed and find you" he said smiling.

She laughed thinking about their fairytale analysis.

"Well at least the prince realized it soon enough" she smiled.

"He certainly did" Ryu said standing up from his chair and taking her hand as she stood up to face him.

"The only thing I want in my life is to see you and Arianne smile and I realize now that I can't go another day without you in my life so Kasumi" he said getting down on one knee, "Will you marry me?"

She was in shock, she had dreamt of this moment for the longest time and she could not believe it was actually happening so she stood there another minute and then finally came back to reality and said,

"Yes, of course" Ryu smiled slipped on the beautifully designed diamond on her finger.

…

Five Months Later…..

Kokoro directed her employers to place the bouquets of flowers to the designated tables just before she headed upstairs the large estate.

"Hello beautiful" Kokoro said entering the room and seeing Helena in her white bridal gown.

"Hi" Helena smiled.

"Doesn't she look gorgeous?" Hitomi asked.

"She certainly does" Kasumi said smiling and fixing Helena's veil.

"Can you guys believe we are at a wedding we actually want to be at after all this time?" Kokoro asked.

"Yeah, finally and thank God Brown and Ayane are now behind bars and we can live our lives" Hitomi said.

"You can say that again" Kokoro said, "Oh I see you and Hayate are all good now" she said pointing out Hitomi's ring. She wore the one he gave her as a promise.

Hitomi smiled as she looked at the ring and said,

"Look who is talking, you and Teddy are finally officially together after all the time we tried to convince you that he was a hottie".

"That is very true" Helena said laughing.

"Okay fine, I was a little stupid in the beginning but now I most definitely see what you mean" Kokoro said smiling thinking about Teddy.

"And now we have another wedding to look forward to" Hitomi said looking at Kasumi's shining diamond.

"Very true" Kokoro said, "Now that will be the wedding that should have happened a long time ago".

They all laughed and slowly made their made down stairs. The wedding was at the house that Helena and Kane had bought together by the beach. It was a generously sized house with a beautiful view of the beach from the large back yard, which is where the wedding took place. Kokoro was the maid of honor followed by Kasumi and Hitomi. The ceremony was short and beautiful with the ocean breeze providing a refreshing back ground.

After Helena and Kane shared their first dance they were joined by Kasumi dancing with Ryu; Kokoro and Teddy; and Hitomi with Hayate. The couples all enjoyed each other's company on the dance floor and for the first time in a long time they could enjoy the moment without anything to worry about except making each other happy.

…

Hope you enjoyed the story! Thank You!


End file.
